


Sweet Like Chocolate

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen is a chocolatier in New York, working his dream job in one of the finest hotels in America.That is until one day he witnesses something he should never have seen. Something that strips him of his job, possessions and his perfect life.With a new identity and  a new past he rebuilds the new life forced onto him, buying a small shop on a popular shopping strip.There he meets a number of unusual and interesting characters, one of them is Jared, a happy-go-lucky guy who owns the children’s toy store next door. The spark between them is instantaneous but will Jensen’s secret past come back to threaten his new life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** My first forray into the world of J2 RPS.  
>  I don't know anything about chocolatiering or whatknot. I googled it and stared at the pretty pictures but that's about it so my portrayal of anything to do with Jensen's job will be limited or made up. =P
> 
> Title based on the actual song sweet like chocolate by Shanks and Bigfoot. i might include the lyrics later on.

  
Author's notes: who doesn't think being a confectionist or chocolatier is like the best job ever? lol.  


* * *

They were perfect. The trays of strawberries were lush and bright red, their green caps contrasting brightly against the shiny gloss of the fruit. 

 

Jensen’s eyes brightened and passed to the trays sitting next to the strawberries on his kitchen counter. Picking up the pineapple he studied the state of its leaves and the colour of its tough skin. Pushing the tray of fruit away to make room for his chopping board he selected a knife from his collection. 

 

Cutting the head off the fruit with one clean slice Jensen hummed in approval at the moist yellow centre and the sweet scent coming from the sliced fruit. He ran his appraising graze over the rest of the contents in the other trays. Mango’s, raspberries and oranges.

 

“I guess they meet your approval then, huh?” a dry voice asked.

 

Jensen laughed.

 

“You’ve out done yourself today Rob. They’re perfect”, he answered.

 

“Great. I’ll see you then. Got other deliveries to make”, Rob replied.

 

“Yeah, see ya”, Jensen murmured, already intent on carefully washing the strawberries under cold water. 

 

He barely noticed the exit of the organic fruit farmer who delivered his goods to Jensen everyday. 

 

Pulling a few baking trays from the cupboard and layering baking paper on top, he individually patted each berry dry before spacing the berries on the paper. Plucking a washed berry from the tray, he popped it into his mouth. The sweet taste of the fruit danced on his taste buds. They really were perfect.

 

Pushing the other trays of fruit to the corner he busily pulled out all the equipment he would need. 

 

Striding over to the top of the range refrigerator he pulled open the double doors and stood for a moment trying to locate what he needed. Spotting what he was looking for he quickly pulled out the Belgian chocolate. 

 

Working busily, he snapped pieces of chocolate into a porcelain bowl. Dark chocolate in one bowl, white in the other and milk chocolate into a third. Leaving them aside, he turned on the stove and half filled a saucepan with cold tap water. Carefully setting the bowl of milk chocolate pieces into the saucepan he adjusted the flame settings before turning away.

 

Leaning against the counter Jensen looked at his surroundings and once again wondered at his considerable fortune. Here he was, head pastry chef, working in the kitchen of one of the most popular 5 star hotels in New York. This was literally a dream he thought would never be achieved. As a pastry chef he was skilled in baking cakes, pies, muffins and cookies. He was also trained in gourmet desserts but he had one specialty. Chocolate. 

 

From the moment he first tasted a piece of milk chocolate as a small child he had been hooked. He could tell different types and brands of chocolate by their taste, appearance and texture alone. He could do many wonderful things with that one special ingredient and it was his passion to spread his love of chocolate to others with delicious treats and desserts. 

 

He had landed a job as a junior pastry chef in the kitchens of the hotel and rapidly proved his worth in the kitchen with his stunning desserts that were not only mouth watering to eat but also mouth watering to look at. Jensen believed in beautiful display of his creations. To him, each were pieces of art to be admired and appreciated. 

 

Turning his attention back to the stove he saw the chocolate was starting to melt. Adding a bit of butter, he stirred with a wooden spoon. As the confectionary become more smooth, he quickly added some heavy cream into the mixture, before taking the tempered chocolate of the stove. 

 

Working rhythmically, Jensen lost himself into his own world, humming lightly under his breath as he carefully picked up a plump red strawberry with his metal tongs and dipped the end into the bowl of tempered milk chocolate, twirling the berry around to get even coverage before placing it carefully back onto the baking paper and picking up the next. 

 

When he had completed dipping a few trays of the strawberries he let them sit in the fridge to set the chocolate dipping. As he waited, he tempered the dark Belgian chocolate, and the white chocolate in a separate saucepan, stealing a piece to snack on. 

 

There were practically limitless combinations he could dip his berries in the chocolate to make a simple yet delicious dessert. The chocolate dipped fruit were to be served as an alternative dessert to the rich Devil’s Food cake he had baked, for guests who preferred a lighter option. 

 

As he finished dipping the last piece of fruit, he stood back and admired his handiwork, before putting it in the fridge to chill. Dessert was only half an hour away.

 

Half an hour later...

 

Jensen stepped out of the kitchen and cautiously approached the dining area. He smiled in satisfaction as he watched his creations being served and the near orgasmic expressions of bliss pass onto the diners' faces. Yes, life was great.


	2. Chapter 2

A shrill ringing woke Jensen up from a sound sleep. Rolling over onto his side, he blindly reached an arm out to the bedside drawer until his hand came in contact with cold plastic. 

 

“Hello?” he mumbled, mouth dry.

 

“Morning, Ackles. This is your 5.30am wake up call. It’s a beautiful day” a overtly perky voice trilled.

 

Jensen groaned, tucking the phone against his ear as he sunk back into the Egyptian cotton covers.

 

“No. It’s too early for you to sound this…awake, Mia”, he protested.

 

A feminine laugh tinkled down the line.

 

“Hey, you are the one that wanted to be woken at this God forsaken hour Jensen. I’m just doing my job. Now get up”

 

Jensen grumbled semi incoherently for a few moments before saying goodbye to his friend who worked as a receptionist at the front desk of the hotel. 

 

Sliding out of the King sized bed and leaving the bed sheets rumpled, Jensen strolled into the adjoined bathroom. His employers really looked after their valued employees. After he reached position of head pastry chef and his gourmet creations began to take New York by storm receiving glowing reviews from renowned food critics he had been approached by several other hotels seeking his services. Many had offered very lucrative job offers but when his employers had found out they had counteracted with a very good package including a pay rise, his own hotel suite to live in free of charge, a company car he could use, 24/7 access to every service the hotel offered to its guests including the fully equipped gym, the health spa, room service, laundry, housekeeping, free drinks at the bar and considerable discounts at the hotel boutiques and stores and more as well as free reign with his creations, ingredients and team of helpers. 

 

After a using the bathroom, Jensen pulled on a white sleeveless cotton shirt, an old pair of sweats and his running sneakers. Stepping out of his hotel suite he locked the door with his electronic key card and headed towards the elevators.

 

The gym was empty when he entered a few minutes later, but he wasn’t surprised as it was pretty damn early.

 

Yawning widely Jensen set about doing some warming up exercises to get his muscles warmed up and his blood circulation flowing before he hopped onto the running machine. Setting his decided pace, he switched on his Ipod and pushed the ear buds into his ears. Rock music blared and Jensen began his two hour long work out session. Jensen liked to keep fit, he spent a lot of his day in the kitchen so this was his private time to get out an about and do things other than work, as enjoyable as it was he couldn‘t spend every single moment of his time in the kitchen. 

 

Jensen hated to admit it but he was also a little vain about his looks. He knew he was attractive to men and women alike and he wanted it to stay that way. Spending his days in the kitchen among various other talented chefs and their gourmet dishes as well as indulging himself in his own creations often meant he could never slack off his work outs, without them Jensen was certain he would be as big as a house as often as he indulged himself. 

 

By the time he had alternated between several different exercises and the two hours was up, Jensen was sweating profusely and panting hard. By then a few hotel guests and even some hotel employees had trickled into the gym. Jensen nodded and waved to the few people he knew and left the gym feeling pumped and rejuvenated.

 

Returning to his living quarters, Jensen pulled off his sweaty clothes and jumped into the shower, letting the hot spray soak out the soreness in his muscles. Getting dressed and taking the elevator to the ground floor he headed towards the breakfast lounge where guests were being served.

 

Waving to one of the waiters he found himself somewhere to sit, away from the majority of the guests and studied the menu which he already knew off by heart as he waited patiently to be served. 

 

“Hey, Jensen. Your usual?” a cheery voice said next to his shoulder.

 

“Hey, Brody. Yeah, I’ll go with my usual”, Jensen answered.

 

“Blueberry pancakes and coffee coming right up”, the young waiter replied knowingly.

 

The hotel had a number of top chefs in their kitchen and as a valued employee he was entitled free meals, Jensen wasn’t about to turn away free, 5 star meals on a regular basis. The blueberry pancakes were a favourite of his, golden and fluffy, they were practically to die for.

 

Jensen savored his breakfast, eating slowly, as he ate he studied the other guests. He had always found people-watching an interesting thing to do to pass the time, studying complete strangers and imagining a story about who they were, where they were going and all sorts of things based on one single glance. The sudden buzzing at his hip interrupted his leisurely breakfast and he slid his hand to the vibrating cell, lifting it to see the caller ID.

 

He smiled as he recognised the caller.

 

“Hey man, what’s up?” he greeted happily.

 

“Jensen. How you doing?” his long time friend, Oliver, answered.

 

“Things are going real good, Olly”, Jensen replied enthusiastically. 

 

He had gone to high school with Oliver and they had remained in touch even though their careers had taken them in different directions. They both tried to keep touch with each other, calling to chat at least a few times a month if they couldn’t meet up in person. 

 

Jensen proceeded to tell his friend the latest in his life but as he continued he was beginning to sense that something was off with his friend. He sounded tired and far-away, distracted.

 

“Hey, I shouldn’t be prying but are you okay man? You just seem a little… off ”, Jensen asked awkwardly.

 

A long pause and the faint sound of his friend’s breathing was the only response Jensen got.

 

“Jensen. I’m in trouble. I need your help”, Oliver’s voice cracked, desperation bleeding over the phone line.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jensen asked, mind racing with all the numerous possibilities of problems his friend could have gotten caught up in.

 

“I can’t…I can’t tell you over the phone. Just, are you free today? I’ll come see you”, Oliver rushed.

 

The night that Jensen had been feverishly planning for rapidly approached. A prestigious law firm had rented one of the hotel’s ballroom venues to host a function for their employees, important clients and their partners and the entire hotel was working to cater to their every need. The menu needed to be perfect, they had a reputation to uphold and Jensen refused to serve anything less than spectacular, his pride in his work demanded it.

 

Jensen had prepared three different dessert options, each diner had already indicated which they wanted on their function tickets so he knew the exact numbers to cater for. The first option was Tiramisu, an old classic that was always popular and which Jensen had added his own twist, serving it with rich white and dark chocolate sauces along with the traditional Espresso syrup, cream and mascarpone cheese filling and soft sponge cake fingers that were elegantly assembled in a crystal glass.

 

The second dessert option, Jensen had opted to serve a chocolate truffle cake with hot fudge sauce, fresh chilled berries and a choice of whipped cream or vanilla ice cream for diners with a real sweet tooth.

 

The last option, he had gone a little more upscale and with a more complex recipe with a milk chocolate mousse with Champagne Gelee and fresh berries in a chocolate cup dessert. He had crafted the chocolate cups himself using Belgian milk chocolate. The dessert was made up of chocolate cups holding Devil’s Food sponge cake, Champagne Gelee and raspberries, blueberries and blackberries in raspberry sauce all of which was topped with chocolate mousse piping. 

 

The kitchen was buzzing with activity, waiters and waitresses rushing in and out, dishes carefully balanced on their arms. From his part of the kitchen Jensen could hear the Head Chef shouting orders as he rushed around checking the presentation of his dishes and adjusting oven and stove settings and timers.

 

Jensen worked quietly, carefully layering his Tiramisu desserts, the effect looked quite nice with the different colored layers and textures. 

 

“Oh man! These look awesome…do you mind if I…?” a familiar voice asked just as a finished Tiramisu glass was picked up by a tanned hand.

 

Jensen wrinkled his features in mock disgust.

 

“Hey you! Shouldn’t you be out there making sure everything is running smoothly? Not in here sampling the food” he asked the tall, dark haired man.

 

Collin’s eyes crinkled as he scrambled for a dessert spoon. He was the son of the hotel’s owner and learning the ropes of the family business. He was around the same age as Jensen and they had both hit it off when they had first met. Collin had a huge sweet tooth and Jensen needed a guinea pig for his recipe experiments. He could trust Collin to be honest about his creations.

 

“Ahh, they’ll be fine for two minutes”, he answered before his eyes fluttered closed.

 

“God, this is delicious Jensen” he murmured.

 

“I know”, Jensen answered confidently. 

 

“You’re a smug bastard Ackles. Lucky for you that you have reason to be”, Collin laughed before he eyed the truffle cakes sitting on the counter.

 

Jensen grinned, it felt good to have his talent acknowledged. Watching his friend eye the desserts hopefully he waited a few moments, enjoying making him squirm.

 

As soon as the other man started fidgeting Jensen sighed in mock defeat.

 

“Go ahead then. I made extra”.

 

“Awesome. You’re the best Jen. Seriously” Collin enthused. 

 

Jensen just smiled and turned back to his work.

 

Later that night

 

The function had been a success and the guests were long gone when he sauntered into the majestic ballroom venue where the function had been held. A few hotel staff milled around doing the clean up and he spied Oliver sprawled in a chair at a table in the far corner of the room.

 

Settling into the available seat he presented the bottle of champagne and two clean glasses in his hand with a flourish. 

 

“Left over from my desserts. Can’t let it go to waste”, Jensen smirked, topping their glasses.

 

Oliver picked up the glass but didn’t take a drink.

 

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong?” Jensen asked flatly. His friend looked a wreck, his face unshaven, hair hanging limply in his face.

 

Oliver nervously played with the place settings on the table, the other hand tightening on the stem of his glass. 

 

“I’m in trouble Jen. Big trouble”, he admitted.

 

“You already said that. Shit, what kind of trouble are we talking about here?” Jensen questioned.

 

“I owe some people some money”, his friend finally admitted, eyes downcast.

 

Jensen sighed in relief. 

 

“Shit. You had me scared for a moment. Is that all? Christ, I can loan you the money”, Jensen decided.

 

Oliver shook his head.

 

“It’s more than that Jen. I meant I owe a lot of money. To some unfriendly…important people”, he said.

 

Jensen’s heart sank.

 

“How much money are we talking here Olly?” he asked.

 

His eyes widened as he heard the amount. His friend was in deep shit.

 

“What the hell have you done Oliver?” Jensen asked, in shock. His eyes flashed angrily as he realized the sort of trouble his friend was in.

 

Oliver looked ashamed.

 

“I don’t know how it happened Jen. It started off with loaning a small amount, just to pay off some other debts, but it kept building and I had to keep going back and borrowing more and just digging myself further into trouble. The person I borrowed the cash from isn’t too happy, he’s getting impatient. I need to get him his cash back soon”

 

“How soon?” Jensen asked, trying to sort out solutions in his head. His job paid well and as his accommodation and food was provided he had saved up quite a bit of cash over the past few months. It wasn’t quite enough though. He would have to dip into the inheritance his parents had left him.

 

Oliver ducked his head again and mumbled.

 

“What?” Jensen asked, praying he had misheard him.

 

“Tomorrow at noon”, his friend repeated.

 

“I’m gonna kick your dumb ass when this is all over”, Jensen seethed.

 

“I’m sorry Jensen, I never intended to fall this deep”, Oliver explained regretfully. 

 

“Save your excuses. I’m gonna get you out of this mess and then make sure you never do anything this stupid again”, Jensen snapped. He was incredibly worried about the situation his friend had walked into but he couldn’t express it to his friend, his concern coming out as anger. Now wasn’t the time to be having a chick-flick moment though. He would get his friend out of this mess and then worry later.

 

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Additional notes: Warning for a minor character death. An angsty chapter, I suppose. Tell me what you think :)  


* * *

Jensen walked out of the bank nervously. He had a ridiculous sum of cash on him and he didn’t feel comfortable walking around with it. Oliver had been quiet and tense since the previous night, his attempts at thanking Jensen cut off by him. Friends helped each other in times of need after all even if that friend had done something particularly stupid. Jensen swore that after this mess was cleaned up he was going to wring every detail out of his friend and then teach him to never do anything that stupid again. 

Stepping off the path he slid into the passenger seat of Oliver’s car, startling his friend.

 

Oliver swiped a palm over his face, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

 

“That was quick. You‘d think if you were withdrawing thousands of dollars of cash that there‘d be a lot of paperwork and shit to work through”, he said.

 

Jensen shrugged.

 

“Surprisingly not”, he answered, fingering the briefcase holding the cash on his lap.

 

Oliver sighed.

 

“Jen. I’m sorry. I really am. I wish I didn’t have to involve you. I got into this mess I should get myself out of it. I’ll pay you back, I swear” he said quickly.

 

Jensen looked at his friend’s troubled face and knew he mean he meant those words.

 

“It’s ok, Olly. Now let‘s get this over and done with” he replied.

 

Oliver nodded and turned on the ignition.

 

Half an hour later

 

Oliver slowed to a stop in front of a tall office building. X-Comm. Corp. Jensen looked at the building, puzzled.

 

“You owe a shitload of money to a cargo shipping company?” he asked.

 

Showing the first real spark of energy, Oliver shot him a “don‘t you know anything?” look.

 

“It’s a cover-up for illegal activity, something legit to put on the books. It‘s not like the crime triad in this city are gonna do business through their homes”

 

“Oh” 

 

Oliver leant forward in his seat, resting his forehead on the steering wheel.

 

“I can’t believe I was stupid enough to get involved with an organized crime gang of all things. How did I end up here Jen? I’m so stupid”, he murmured.

 

Jensen scooted a little closer, clasping his friend’s shoulder firmly with one hand.

 

“It was one mistake Olly. At least you knew when you were in too deep and reached out for help. Everything is gonna be fine. After today, everything will be ok Ol”, Jensen soothed.

 

“Now stop crying like a girl and fix this mess”, Jensen finished, clapping his friend on the back.

 

Oliver gave a choked laugh.

 

“Jerk” he retorted. Sitting back up, he smoothed his hair and fixed his rumpled shirt.

 

“Okay I can do this. You wait here ok? I shouldn’t be too long” he said as Jensen passed him the briefcase.

 

As he stepped out of the parked car and began to stride towards the glass doors, Jensen leaned over the seat and shouted out the window.

 

“We’re gonna think back to this day when we’re old and bolding and we’ll laugh about the time you got involved with a crime gang and I had to bail you out”

 

Oliver laughed and gave him the one finger salute as he quickly walked away. 

 

Three hours later

 

Jensen glanced at his watch for the hundredth time, he was starting to get worried. He didn’t know how long it took to do dealings with crime lords but he was fairly certain Oliver should have been back by now, if not earlier. He wasn’t answering his cell either.

 

Warring with his thoughts Jensen glanced at the unassuming glass doors. The whole building didn’t give any vibe or impression that within the walls, several illegal deals and activities were going on. It looked like any company building.

 

Making up his mind, he exited the car, locking it behind him and strode towards the doors.

 

The cold blast of air-conditioning hit him as soon as he entered. The lobby floor was made of marble as was the receptionist desk before him. Green potted plants contrasted vividly against tasteful cream painted walls. 

 

“Can I help you?”

 

The blonde bombshell sitting at the receptionist desk was gorgeous with flowing blond curls, long eyelashes and pink lips. Not Jensen’s type at all, he preferred tall, muscular guys with a killer smile.

 

He smiled at her, she may not attract him the slightest but she didn’t have to know that. He could be very charming when he needed to be. The receptionist’s eyes roamed down his body, interest flickering in her eyes.

 

“Hello, I’m looking for my friend? He came here a while ago and he said he wouldn’t be long. About 6”1, green eyes, light brown hair, black trousers and pale blue shirt ” he tried.

 

Something flashed in the receptionist’s eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry sir. I’m pretty certain he left quite a while ago” she answered smoothly.

 

“Oh”, Jensen replied. Something wasn’t right. He had been sitting in front of the building the whole time, there was no way he could have missed Oliver and where would he go anyway if he had come out? 

 

“Are you sure? Cos I’ve been waiting outside the whole time and I haven’t seen anyone go in or out since then” he tried again.

 

The bond’s expression hardened.

 

“I’m sure. Now if you don’t have any appointments or business to conduct, please leave”, she said firmly.

 

Jensen sighed and turned to leave. 

 

Outside the entrance, Jensen turned looking at one side of the street to the other. Where was Oliver?

 

A cold feeling in his stomach was telling him something was off, something was wrong. What should he do? He knew his friend had not yet left the building. He wouldn’t leave Jensen there if he did.

 

Jensen checked the few people on the street were not looking in his direction before he ducked around the side of the building. He didn’t know what he was doing, he didn’t have a plan for action, all he knew was that he couldn’t sit around and wait for his friend who he was sure was in trouble now. 

 

Trying not to look suspicious, he canvassed the area, walking along the side of the building slowly. He rounded a corner and stopped dead in his tracks, eyes taking in the scene before him but not really understanding the messages they were sending to his brain.

 

Blood. Oliver. Blood on Oliver.

 

He’s lying on the ground, breathing raggedly, his chest falling and rising unevenly. Blood coats his mouth and chin, bruises slowly forming on his chiseled features. He sees three figures standing before his friend. He can’t see their faces from his position but to his horror, one of them has Oliver’s arm pinned under his boot, grinding the limb into the hard concrete beneath. From where he’s frozen to the spot, Jensen wants to throw up the contents of his stomach as Oliver cries out in pain.

 

One of the strangers goes down on his haunches by Oliver’s face.

 

“I appreciate that you were able to pay me back the funds I leant to you but you have not been a wise investment. I lost money and other deals from taking a chance on you. I don’t like that one bit. It’s a mistake I won’t make again.”

 

He nods to the two figures with him as he rises back up. The other man takes something out of his jacket.

 

Jensen’s disbelieving eyes take in the object. He’s seen guns on TV and on cops in the street and stuff like that but he’s never noticed how one object can be so threatening. His heart is hammering in his chest as he forces his legs to move from the spot they have frozen in. 

 

“No!”

 

The men spin around in surprise. Two of the larger men step forward, shielding the third man, the man who had spoken to Oliver.

 

“Jen…no”, Oliver gasps from the ground. His eyes are clouded with pain and fear, injured arm curled protectively to his side.

 

The shielded man takes in Jensen, his expensive shoes and designer jeans, manufactured to look worn in and as if he had been wearing them for years. 

 

“Ahh, you must be the kind friend who helped Oliver here repay his debts. You are too kind”, the man sneers. There’s a jagged white scar on his face, slashed down his eyelid and cheek. Jensen names him Scar-face in his mind. 

 

“Let him go. He’s paid you the money back”, Jensen says.

 

The man’s lip curls. 

 

“I’m afraid it doesn’t work that way. He’s lost me a lot of money and I don’t like losing money. It decreases my face value in front of my contacts, clients and especially my enemies and competitors. I have to make my message clear to others so they don’t make the same mistake as Oliver here. I like the kid, I do but it’s the principle of the thing”, he explains, saying it in a way that a person would talk about the weather.

 

Jensen doesn’t know what to do, how to save his friend, those people are armed and dangerous and him? He’s just a pastry chef.

 

A moment later the bodyguards step forward, guns held in their hands.

 

Jensen steps back uncertainly.

 

“So sorry about this. If you hadn’t come looking for your friend here you would have been spared your life”, the crime lord comments, studying his nails.

 

“Jen, just run!”, Oliver begs as he struggles to get up.

 

The shorter bodyguard turns around and kicks him in the ribs, Oliver crumples to the ground.

 

“No! Leave him alone!”, Jensen shouts as he tries to catapult himself to his friend’s side.

 

In that moment all hell breaks loose. The bigger bodyguard tackles him to the ground, Jensen falls back, knocking the back of his skull against the pavement. Pain explodes across his head, moments later he feels cold metal jammed under his chin.

 

Oh God. I’m going to die, he thinks as his mind sluggishly supplies him with the fact that the bodyguard has his gun pushed under his chin.

 

From the corner of his eye he sees the Scar-face backing away.

 

“Finish them both. And be quick about it”, he says.

 

The other man is already cocking a gun at Oliver, lying semi-conscious on the ground.

 

He hears the sound of squealing tires and shoes pounding loudly on the pavement close to them. He thinks he’s hallucinating as he spies several pairs of boots fill his vision as he lies on the ground and several masculine voices carry over the air.

 

“Nobody move! FBI!”

 

We’re saved, Jensen thinks as he pulls in a shuddering breath.

 

The next few seconds changes Jensen’s life forever.

 

2 days later.

 

Jensen sits quietly in the passenger seat of the truck driven by the federal agent, not looking at the scenery as they speed past, just staring at his hands. They are clean and soft but all Jensen can see is the vivid red liquid staining his palms. Oliver’s blood. He had tried to stop the bleeding, but there had been so much, flowing thick and fast, the coppery scent filling his nostrils.

 

The FBI had stormed the place but they hadn’t gotten what they wanted. The guy Jensen had nicknamed Scar-face had apparently been on the most wanted list by the authorities for a long time, who had never been firmly connected to the crimes they just knew he was at the centre of. They had finally gotten a firm lead on the cargo shipping company and had been staking it out for over a month. Nothing had happened until that day Oliver and Jensen had gone to pay the debt. And even then nothing had gone to plan.

 

Scar-face and his bodyguards had escaped yet again. Although not before they had started a shootout. From what Jensen had been told two other special agents had been injured, only one of which was critical. There had only been one fatality. Oliver’s. Scar-face knew what he was doing, Oliver knew too much, enough to put him behind bars if he was ever caught, he and his bodyguards hadn’t left before eliminating the threat first. 

 

They had tried to get to Jensen too, but the agents had had him covered by then. He was the only witness left. He barely remembered the events of that day, only that one moment his life was perfect and the next he was on the ground cradling his teen hood friend in his arms as he bled to death in front of him. 

 

And then he had been hauled away, voices urging him to get up, that it wasn’t safe to stick around, that his friend was gone and there was nothing left he could do. Everything passed in a blur, he had been limp, unresponsive, letting other people guide him, push him. He changed into the clean clothes they gave him, ate when they put food in front of him and slept when they guided him to a cot in a dark room.

 

And now here he was, driving away from his job, his home, his friends-his life. He was being put in the witness protection program. Jensen couldn’t really believe it, stuff like that only happened in the moves or in books, not to Jensen Ackles. Scar-face was apparently highly dangerous and well connected, now that Jensen was a key witness-the only witness to a murder, he was a target. Jensen had to be hidden until he was caught and court proceedings could begin.

 

The agent assigned to protect him had barely spoken to him since they left the FBI headquarters, tapping his fingers on the wheel as he drove. Jensen couldn’t remember his name although he was sure they had been introduced at least twice. Looking at him properly for the first time since they had met two days ago, he studied the other man’ s features. He was very attractive, totally his type, someone he would have flirted with if his best friend hadn’t been murdered by a crime lord who was now going to try to track him down and kill him because he was the only one who could put him behind bars for a very long time forcing him to go on the run.

 

“Where are we going?” he asks, not really curious but just to make conversation, to push away the image of Oliver’s limp body and lifeless eyes from his mind. 

 

The agent looks at him, no doubt seeing his bloodshot eyes and pale pallor. 

 

“A little town called Greenfield Valley. About another half a day’s travel away”

 

“What about my job?” Jensen asks, it’s just starting to sink in, the consequences of what he’s witnessed.

 

“Your life is more important than your job right now. We’ve sorted out all the paperwork and got a resignation letter all typed up for you to sign so we can mail it to your employer. No one can know where you’re going, what you’re doing. You know what could happen right?” he asks sternly.

 

Jensen recalls what he’s been told. He’s no longer Jensen Ackles, born in Texas, 26 years old and a top pastry chef in one of the finest hotels in America. 

 

He’s Jensen Allcott, born in Chicago, 25 years old, currently unemployed and with a whole new history he has to memorise- new parents, new schools he attended growing up, it‘s almost too much to take in. He can’t breathe a word of his true identity to anyone, he can’t contact his friends or workplace, he can’t be noticed. People in the program who don’t listen often don’t survive very long. 

 

He thinks he looks as freaked as he feels because the agent is looking at him in concern.

 

“Hey, hey. Everything’s gonna be fine. It’s only till we get that slime ball and then you’ll be free to go back to your real life. You can put all this crap behind you”

 

Jensen grabs onto the spoken words, holding them tightly to him. He needs something to hang onto to get through this nightmare. He just wants it to be all over, he wants to believe that he could have his normal life back soon. 

 

“You ok?” the agent asks uncomfortably. 

 

Jensen releases a shaky breath and nods. He has to be strong. For Oliver, to catch his killer and put him away forever.

 

“I’ll be fine. Thanks Agent…ah?”, he stumbles.

 

The agent smiles in understanding and stretches a hand towards him, the other still on the steering wheel.

 

“Kane. Special Agent Christian Kane”, he introduces. 

 

Jensen shakes his hand and settles back into the seat. They have a long drive ahead of them, away from Jensen Ackles’ life towards Jensen Allcott’s.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: hope you enjoy the update :)  
rewritten like 3 times :(  


* * *

Jensen stares at the place he’ll be living in for as long as it takes for the FBI to catch their man. He’s not expecting the Ritz or anything like what he had before his life got fucked up, but he has to admit that this place is a bit of a dump. The one bed-roomed apartment is cramped and smells off, the white walls are faded and stained and the carpets are lumpy and a horrible shade of green. The apartment came furnished with mismatched bits and pieces and judging by their condition are well used and close to the point of collapse.

 

He stands in the bare living room, everything he owns in a worn duffle bag, two pairs of jeans, a few cotton shirts, some underwear and toiletries, courtesy of the FBI and wonders how the hell he came to be like this. Less than a week ago he had his dream job, his best friend and anything else he could want. Now he has nothing. The accumulation of the stress and pain of the past few days weighs heavy on his shoulders and Jensen just wants to crawl under the covers of his bed back at the hotel and never leave, safely cocooned from the sudden dangers in his life. 

 

A hand grips him by the upper arm and he snaps out of his mini-meltdown.

 

“You okay over there?”

 

Jensen offers a shaky grin at Agent Chris Kane. The other man, although a little intimidating at first with his hardened eyes and military precision movement had proven to surprisingly approachable and sympathetic. Jensen wished they had met under more better circumstances. 

 

“Look, I know it’s not much and probably nothing like what you’re used to but don’t forget it’s only temporary. I told you before, we are closing in on the bastard and when we’ve dealt with him you can go back to your old life”, Chris reasons.

 

Jensen nods even though he really doesn’t believe everything the agent tells him, earlier he had but now that he‘s had time to think he realises it’s not all true. They might be close to catching his best friend’s killer but when it’s done and over, his life will never go back to the way it was. Who knows how long it will take, weeks, months, years? All that time he would have lost, his life in limbo as he hides and waits. His best friend is dead, his identity hidden and as for his job, he doesn’t even have one anymore.

 

He’d had to resign, he couldn’t take off without a word for fearing that his disappearance would raise police concerns and he didn’t need that to happen, spotlighting himself. He’d offered a lame excuse for his sudden leaving, telling Collin, the boss’ son that his elderly aunt was ill and he was the only family she had left and that he needed to go and care for her. Collin had been sympathetic and understanding, accepting his excuse readily. He’d offered his condolences, told Jensen how much he had been valued as an employee and as a friend and told him that his position would not be easily filled. Collin had also stated he could come back anytime but Jensen had the feeling the other man had thought he would only be gone for a few weeks at the most.

 

“We’ve already paid for two months rent in advance so you don’t have to worry about that. We’ll be contacting you weekly to check you’re doing okay but it will be limited to make sure you can’t be traced”, the agent continues.

 

He hands Jensen a large envelope. He reaches in and pulls out the various papers inside.

 

A wad of cash, a new ID, birth certificate and other papers with a new identity on them. 

 

“Keep them safe, Jensen”.

 

“Thank you, Agent Kane”, Jensen says as he rifles through all the papers. 

 

The other man rolls his eyes.

 

“Just Chris, thanks. I don’t really do the whole ‘Agent Kane’ thing”, he jokes before he slides a hand into his jacket pocket and brings out a piece of paper.

 

“Almost forgot. We’ve organized a casual position for you at this little Italian place. It’s nowhere near what you’re used to but it’ll do for now. You’ll need cash for things and we’ve done all we can to help. It’s up to you to help yourself till we’ve caught the guy. Here’s the address. Ask for Gianni and Ada, they run the place. They want to meet you this Thursday evening, 5pm, don’t be late”, Chris says.

 

He checks his wristwatch.

 

“I better be going now. The less we’re seen interacting the better for you”, he says as he turns towards the door. 

 

“You leaving now?” Jensen asks, a little panicked. He doesn’t want to be left alone. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, his whole world has been turned upside down.

 

Chris looks regretful.

 

“You’ll be fine. Just lay low, don’t get noticed, don’t slip up and you’ll be fine. Remember you’re Jensen Allcott, you don’t know anyone called Jensen Ackles. Got it?” he presses.

 

Jensen nods again. He accompanies Chris to the door, gratefully gripping the agent’s upper arm, trying to convey just how he feels about the agent’s protection, guidance and companionship the past few days.

 

“Good luck Allcott”, he says gruffly as he leaves.

Jensen closes the door, leans against it and slides down to the dirty floor. This is really happening, it’s not some prolonged, realistic nightmare or a hung-over hallucination. 

 

6 weeks later

 

Jensen sidles to the booth in the corner and picks up the dirty dishes, glasses and screwed up napkins, lips pressed in distaste. He counts the notes on the table and huffs in disgust. No tip.

 

“Stingy jerk”, he mumbles referring to the customer who had been sitting there, under his breath as he wipes the booth top clean, balancing the dirty plates on one arm. 

 

He’s been living in Greenfield Valley for over a month now as Jensen Allcott, busboy at a little Italian diner/pizzeria. He gets free meals at work sometimes and the food is pretty good but Jensen hates accepting free meals all the time, he has his pride. The food is surprisingly good too, and the employers are nice but the pay sucks and the work is something a teenager would do to earn some extra cash in the holidays to pay for movie tickets and CD’s. Things like washing dishes, mopping floors and wiping tables. He feels a prickle of humiliation at the thought of what other people think when they see him. A grown man doing menial tasks like mopping floors for a living. 

 

The business is a family run one, fast food with an Italian twist and they can’t really afford to pay him much, he’s not allowed to touch the funds under his real name for fear of his location being traced so he’s basically got nothing but what he earns now at the diner and what he was given by the FBI. It’s just enough for some necessities such as groceries, clothes and payment of electricity and water at his apartment. Even then he’s basically living off cheap TV dinners and take away and he’s certainly not wearing his designer clothes anymore, living in plain cotton tees and worn jeans. 

 

Jensen can hardly recognise himself when he looks in the mirror anymore. He’s let his hair grow a little longer, he’s much more pale as he’s certainly spending less time out and about where he could be recognized even if the chances of that happening are slim and he’s foregone his contacts for his thin wire-rimmed glasses. Contacts are a luxury he can no longer afford. 

 

He also hates to admit it but he had gained a little weight without his usual workout routines, his no longer as slim nor his features as defined as they used to be, not that it‘s noticeable with his new outfits of baggy, dark tees which does nothing for his pale pallor. He’s no longer motivated, he’s stuck indoors almost all day, the only exercise he gets is walking to and from work and to the local supermarkets down the street. He spends most of his time away from work on the couch channel surfing or sleeping as he tries to get his mind off the horrible turn his life has taken him. His diet isn’t helping either with his budget only allowing for cheaper options like TV dinners and un-filling junk food. 

 

The jingling of the bell above the diner’s glass doors signal the arrival of new customers and Jensen quickly finishes cleaning the table surface and brings the dirty dishware to the kitchen. He goes back out and sees a group of teens have settled at one of the booths in the back. He goes over and drops off the laminated menus before he goes to refill the coffee of other customers sitting at the counter. Noting that his attention isn’t required anywhere he sits down behind the counter. 

 

He thinks he should miss working in his kitchen at the hotel, miss the satisfaction of turning a bunch of ingredients into wonderful desserts and have the satisfaction of seeing other people appreciate it. Before everything went wrong, his job had been his life, but all he felt when he thought about it now was numbness. The only time he’s gone into the kitchen at the apartment is to nuke leftover takeaway for dinner. Jensen wonders if he’s lost his passion for turning chocolate into delicious desserts, of sharing his creations with the world.

 

Later that day

 

Jensen trudges back to the apartment, a bag of Styrofoam containers in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other as he stopped off at the supermarket on the way back. Gianni and Ada the couple who owned the diner had insisted on making him dinner to take home, they had even let him finish work an hour early. Jensen sighs as he thinks about the first day he showed up at the diner and what the couple must have thought of him a man in his twenties applying for a busboy position. He’s glad they never asked any questions beyond his name and when he could start work. 

 

He’s struggling to juggle his bags and unlock his stubborn door when he sees his landlord coming down the hall, calling his name.

 

“Evenin’ Mr Myers”, he greets warily wondering why the man is searching him out, he doesn’t think he’s forgotten the rent or anything. 

 

“Allcott. I’m not a damn messenger service” Myer’s snaps.

 

“Huh?” Jensen can only look at him blankly.

 

“Two of your buddies swung by earlier, wanted to know your apartment number and where you were,” Myers gripes.

 

Jensen wrinkles his brow in confusion. He hasn’t given his address to anyone, he hasn’t made the effort to befriend anyone so he has no idea what Myers is talking about.

 

Myers snorts and gives a brief description of the men.

 

“I told them you weren’t here and probably still at work”, the landlord says as he walks away.

 

Jensen pales and becomes a little lightheaded as he realises the description matches the bodyguards who had killed Oliver and tried to kill him. 

 

“Oh God”, he says.

 

His mind races as he tries to figure out what to do. They’ve found him. 

 

He hurries into his apartment and slams the door, dropping the food onto the kitchen table before he races to the bedroom. His knees hit the floor as he drops in front of his bedside drawer and rifles pulls out the entire drawer and tipping its contents carelessly to the ground. He flips the empty drawer around to find the envelope taped to the bottom surface. It holds all his papers and the extra cash he’s squirreled away for emergencies. Getting up and striding to the wardrobe he pulls out the worn duffle bag from the top shelf and frantically stuffs the envelope, shirts and jeans and other stuff into the bag. He doesn’t have much time. He assumes the landlord has told them where he works and it’s only by pure coincidence that he got off work earlier than usual today and went to the supermarket rather than heading straight back to the apartment where they would have found him with no problem.

 

The shrill of the phone ringing startles him and he debates whether to answer it. The thought that it might be Chris on the phone calling to check in is possible and he picks up.

 

“Jensen? It’s Ada. I just wanted to call, there were some strange men that came looking for you earlier. I didn’t like the look of them so I told them I had no idea where you were and that you didn’t show up to work today”, she begins in her heavily accented English, concern still evident in her tone. 

 

Jensen interrupts her before she can continue.

 

“Really? Thank you so much Ada. I’m sorry but I really have to go right now. Thank you so much for everything you and Gianni have done for me. It means a lot”, he hangs up before she can answer, picks up his duffle bag, checks he’s left nothing irreplaceable behind and lopes out the door, heart pounding.

 

He surveys the hallway before he steps out, if the thugs are coming back from the diner which is only about 15 to 20 minutes away he doesn’t have much time to escape. He makes it out of the building with no problem with a baseball cap sitting snugly over his forehead. He heads in the opposite direction of the diner, constantly checking over his shoulder wanting to get the hell away from there as fast as possible but not wanting to raise any attention to himself. 

 

He catches sight of a vacant cab and waves it down. He doesn’t know where he’s gonna go and it’s money he can’t afford to lose but he has no choice. 

 

“Just drive away from here for half an hour”, he instructs the driver.

 

A half hour later he gets off, wincing at the amount he has to pay. He looks around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Spotting a payphone down the street he pulls out a pocketful of change and heads towards the booth.

 

Chris’ number is engrained in his brain but he was told specifically that it was only for emergencies.

 

“Well if this isn’t an emergency I don’t know what is”, he mutters as he punches the numbers.

 

“Kane speaking”, a voice answers.

 

“Chris? It’s Jensen. I think they‘ve found me”, he says, unsurely and a bit shakily.

 

There’s a split second of silence before Chris swears and begins firing questions at him, telling him he’s on the way. 

 

A few hours later and it feels like de ja vu as he’s huddled in the passenger seat as Chris speeds away from the town. Chris’ hands hold the wheel tightly, his mouth a flat line.

 

“I screwed up didn’t I?” Jensen asks.

 

Chris whips around to face Jensen.

 

“What? No, of course not. None of this is your fault Jensen. This bastard has connections, powerful connections. I guess he really wants to find you. If anything it’s my fault. It’s my job to assign you a place to be safe”, Chris says.

 

“Not your fault. It was out of your hands”, Jensen answers, shocked that Chris could blame himself.

 

“What happens now?” he asks.

 

Chris sighs.

 

“You’ll be reassigned to a new town, new identity. I‘m sorry Jensen. It must be difficult, to adjust”, he says.

 

Jensen absorbs the information. He’s going to have to get used to calling himself a new name again and memorizing new facts and numbers. 

 

“Where are we going now then?” he asks wearily.

 

Chris smiles.

 

“It’s a nice town. You’ll like it. A place called Dacquoise Valley”

 

Jensen smiles in response.

 

“Dacquoise is the name of a classic French cake made with baked nut meringues and layered with butter cream”, he says.

 

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

“How do I know they aren’t going to find me here, Chris? I mean they found me in Greenfield Valley and you said they had connections, what’s stopping them from tracking me down here?” Jensen asks one week after he fled from Greenfield Valley after he was nearly caught. He had spent the past week hiding out in a motel while the FBI cleared things up and got things ready for his new identity and town.

 

He surveys his new papers as he and Chris sit in the living room of his new place of residence. 

 

Jensen thinks this apartment is a hell of a lot better than the previous one. The apartment is bright and clean and even though most of the furniture is yet again second hand they all look to be in fairly good condition. The outside of the apartment is protected by a high concrete wall mounted with a security camera and visitors can only get pass the electronic gate if they are buzzed in by someone inside. The FBI have also gone one step further and installed a panic button in his apartment and also ran a police check on all the apartment residents. 

 

This time around he’s Jensen Andrews. A surname that is easy to remember and very common, there are dozens of Andrews’ in the phone book. 

 

Chris is tense and Jensen can see the other man warring with what to tell him. 

 

“I don’t know how exactly they tracked you down so quickly the first time round. This is pretty rare, the system works. People go into hiding and in almost all cases they’re never found until they need to be. I have my suspicions but they haven’t been confirmed yet. All I can say is you follow the guidelines we give you and we’ll take care of everything else”, he explains.

 

Jensen leans back on the couch and warily massages his temple. His hands brush the longer tendrils of his hair lying over his forehead and he ponders whether he should get a haircut. 

 

Chris sees him smoothing his hair down and grins lazily.

 

“That new look is something else Jensen. I doubt anyone would recognize you now”, he says referring to the black strands of hair gracing his head in place of his dark golden ones. 

 

Jensen touches his newly dyed hair. He thinks he looks god-awful and almost Goth-like with the dark black hue contrasting with his paler complexion, but it is a good trick to use to help him become a different identity and completes his transformation from Jensen Ackles to somebody entirely different. With his black hair, glasses, pale skin and baggy clothes he’s certain if he bumped into somebody he knew back home on the street they would just walk on by. 

 

“That’s a good thing right, Chris?” he responds, a little sadly. He can’t help but feel a little unattractive, he had been aware of his looks before and the effect it had on people and it had felt good to be admired and lusted after.

 

“It has to be done Jensen. For your safety”, Chris answers seriously.

 

Jensen nods dejectedly, stares at his hands in his lap.

 

Chris unfolds himself from the couch.

 

“C’mon, get up. We’re going out. I want to show you something you might be interested in”, Chris grins.

 

Jensen follows the other man with curiosity.

 

As they step out of the apartment, Jensen’s eyes widen he sees the vision heading towards their direction. The man is long-limbed and tall, really tall and he has to tilt his neck up to see his face. The first thing he notices is the soft wave of shaggy hair framing strong masculine features. Then he sees slanted cat-like eyes and a dimpled smile, the grooves in his cheek deepening as the younger man passes them in the corridor with a friendly “Afternoon”.

 

Jensen subtly turns to watch him and his breath catches in his throat as he sees the younger man stepping into the apartment next to his. That gorgeous guy was his neighbour? The man turns and locks eyes with him and Jensen blushes furiously before snapping his gaze away. 

 

Just great, his new, gorgeous, male neighbour had just caught him perving on him. Brilliant move Jensen, just what you need to do to lay low and not get noticed!, he railed at himself.

 

Chris is waiting by the elevator, eyeing him quizzically.

 

Jensen tries to control the blush spreading on his cheeks and hurries to catch up with the Special Agent.

 

It’s not like he’d be interested in you anyway. Not the way you look at the moment. And you can’t afford to be interested in someone now, for crying out loud mobsters are out to get you! And who says the guy is gay? 

 

All those thoughts are spinning in his head as he rides the elevator down to the ground floor. 

 

Chris gives him a quick tour of the suburb, pointing out the supermarket, Laundromat, takeaways and diners and restaurants. They’ve been walking for about 15 minutes when they stop. Jensen looks around and sees the street they are on is filled with stores on both sides. It’s a shopping strip, he realizes. As they pass the stores, Jensen looks around and wonders where the people are, there are only a few milling around the streets. He studies each store as they pass by and he thinks he knows the answer. The place seems a little run-down.

 

“This shopping strip used to be quite popular a few years ago. There are some really nice stores here but then they built that giant mall not too far from here”, Chris drawls as they stroll slowly down the street. 

 

They pass a manicure salon, a boutique, a secondhand bookshop, a New Age store and a guitar shop where Chris pauses to peer into the window. Further ahead Jensen sees a wooden sign hanging off a pole projected from the store wall, just like stores had from the olden days. The wooden plaque has a teddy bear on it and swirly gold writing reads out ‘Toy store’. He steps in front of the display window, disappointed to see the store is closed today. A furry teddy bear with glasses and a tweed coat sits on a miniature chair in the window having tea with another teddy bear dressed in a floral pink dress sitting opposite. A complete tea set adorns the miniature table. Jensen smiles at the cuteness of the display. A train track curves around the tea party and Jensen can see that when the power is on the train would drive around the teddies in a loop. 

 

The next store is bare, a ‘For Rent’ sign stuck in the window. Chris catches up and gestures to the sign.

 

“What do you think?” he questions.

 

“About what?” Jensen asks, lost.

 

The agent rolls his eyes. 

 

“About the store, Jensen. It used to be a bakery. You can bake cakes and muffins right? This would be good for you”, he coaxes.

 

Jensen cocks his head.

 

“Forget it. I haven’t even thought about cooking since all this shit happened”, Jensen says flatly.

 

“Dude. I thought it was really important to you. Weren’t you some fancy chef in New York? If you give this up isn’t that like giving in to the enemy?” Chris retorts. 

 

Jensen thinks about his job before everything happened. It had been his life. If he was truthful he had missed it but he had pushed it deep down. 

 

“I don’t think I can Chris. Oliver is dead. I don’ think I can go on enjoying myself when my best friend was murdered and his killers are still out there”, Jensen confesses. 

 

“Oliver wouldn’t have wanted that for you, you know. If he was a good as friend as you were to him, he wouldn’t have even thought that you should punish yourself for his death. It’s not you to blame. It’s his killers who should be held responsible” Chris says firmly.

 

“And besides the rent is so cheap, you could make a go of this; have that one piece of your real life with you until you can get it all back. You don’t really want to go be a busboy or somethin’ right?” Chris adds.

 

The urge to get back to what he loved doing best was strong. He itched to get the smell and feel of rich chocolate under his hands again. 

 

He squared his shoulders, decision made.

 

“I think you’re right Chris. I do want this. I’m not gonna let those bastards steal my life”, Jensen said.

 

“One thing though. I don’t want a bakery. I want to turn it into a chocolatier’s shop. That’s more my thing”, he adds with a smile. 

 

It shouldn’t be too hard, the bakery already has most of the equipment a chocolatier would need, walk in freezer, oven, display counters. All he would need to do was buy any equipment needed specifically for working with chocolate and if the rent is as cheap as Chris promised he should be able to afford it. 

 

Chris grins and nods.

 

“Whatever man”, he says as he flips open his cell. 

 

“Yeah, hi, this is Chris. I called earlier? Can we set up a quick meeting? Yeah anytime, we’re already here. Great. See you then”

 

Chris turns to him. “I called the landlord earlier when I spotted the store, asked him a coupla questions. He’ll be here soon with a key so we can take a better look inside”, he explains as he surveys the street.

 

An older man steps out of one of the stores further down the street and comes towards them.

 

“That must be him. He runs his own store here as well I think” Chris says as he watches the man approach. 

 

Chris steps forward.

 

“You must be Mr. Morgan then”, Chris greets, shaking the man’s hand.

 

The man smiles at them.

 

“Please, just Jeff thanks. Mr. Morgan reminds me of my dad”, he jokes as they finish the introductions, Jensen nearly slipping up and narrowly missing introducing himself as Jensen Ackles rather than Jensen Andrews. 

 

Jensen stares at the attractive older man and his attention is caught by text on his plain black tee shirt reading out ‘If you notice this notice you will notice this notice is not worth noticing’. Jensen can’t help a snort of amusement. 

 

Jeff grins.

 

“I run a tee shirt store just down there. People come in and pick a pre-designed tee or customize their own design. I’ve got funny, rude, cute and cool type slogans. Come in some time. If you become one of my tenants you get a discount at my store” he says conversationally.

 

“That’d be great”, Jensen answers as Jeff unlocks the doors to the bakery and gestures them inside.

 

Once they’re inside, Jensen is pleased to see the place is in good shape and won’t need much work. A layer of paint and some new light bulbs will brighten the place up. He can already envision his store in his mind. 

 

“So. What do you think?” Jeff asks as they finish the inspection.

 

Chris turns to Jensen and raises a brow in question. 

 

I’m really gonna do this, Jensen thinks, taking a deep breath.

 

“When can I start moving stuff in?” he asks with a grin.

 

There’s a brief moment of hesitation as he signs the lease under his false name, wondering if he’s breaking the law but Chris doesn’t stop him so he assumes it’s sorted. 

 

*1 week later*

 

It’s is the official opening of Sinful Delights and Jensen is nervous as hell. He’s being working day and night to get everything done. Chris had hung around the first few days to lend a helping hand but had been called back by the headquarters to work on a case. 

 

The walls are freshly painted, the floor mopped and the display windows wiped. His pre-made confections are elegantly displayed on top of silver platters under glass domes and in the display counter by the cash register. Jensen’s created a decadent window display with a red velvet cloth cascading just so over a large wooden stand. Elegantly engraved silver platters are arranged on top and several selections of chocolates including truffles, bon-bon and chocolate nougats are artfully arranged. Squares of milk, dark and white chocolate are scattered on the velvet. As a finishing touch Jensen’s added a slim crystal vase holding a single red rose bud in the corner of the stand. He’s gone for quality rather than quantity hoping the display is enough to tempt passer-bys inside to the full collection of chocolates displayed inside.

 

As he stands behind the counter wondering if any customers will walk in at all, Jensen’s mind turns to other things. Most specifically his hot neighbour of whom he hasn’t seen since that first time. He’s been busy all week trying to get the store up and running leaving the apartment early and staying at the store late, but every night for the past week before he collapsed into bed exhausted he sees the younger man’s face behind his eyelids. He wonders if he’ll be able to run into him again, he’s not looking for a relationship or even a friendship, he can’t put anyone in that position where they could become a target if he’s tracked down. He just wants to see him again, he can’t explain why.

 

The bell above his door jingles, announcing the arrival of someone and Jensen is shocked to see the very person he had been thinking about enter the store. For a brief moment he wonders if it’s a hallucination brought on by stress and tiredness, the other man certainly looks real enough. Surely he can’t hallucinate the way his hair fell across his face or the chunky wristwatch on his arm or the slogan on his black tee ‘Don’t call me infantile you stinky bum poo-poohead’. It looked like it had come from Jeff’s store.

 

“Hey, I know you. You moved in next door to me the other day didn’t you?” he says excitedly, smile lighting up his face.

 

“Uhh, yeah I think so”, Jensen answers, trying not to sound too certain. 

 

The younger man grins and glances interestedly at the store’s interior. 

 

“And you’re the one who rented the old bakery? Cool. These look amazing”, he said as he bent down in front of the display shelf.

 

“How’d you know it used to be a bakery?” Jensen asks half curiously and half eager to keep him in his store a little longer.

 

“Cos I own the toy store next door. Weird coincidence huh? We live next door and we work next door”, he says.

 

“You own the toy store?” Jensen asks incredulously.

 

“What? You think a toy store owner would be a jolly, old, Santa look-alike?” he laughs.

 

Jensen blushes.

 

“Of course not!” he protests a second too late.

 

“Uh huh, pull my other leg. Oh by the way, Jared Padalecki”, they younger man says as he extends a hand over the counter.

 

Jensen smiles and grips the offered hand.

 

God, his hands are huge, he thinks and squirms as he tries to not think about them mapping his body.

 

“Jensen Ack- Andrews. Jensen Andrews”, he stumbles.

 

“Well Jensen, welcome to the family. We’re all a pretty tight knit bunch here. You have any problems let us know. You’re bound to meet the rest of the ‘gang’ over the next few days”, Jared smiles.

 

Jensen tries to not let his knees buckle at the open smile.

 

He is so fucking hot.

 

Jared smiles and hands over a cardboard box.

 

“I got you a welcome gift”, Jared says.

 

“You didn’t have too”, Jensen frowns and tries to hand it back.

 

“Nah I want to. Open it”, Jared insists.

 

Jensen opens it, it’s a train set with rail tracks that can be connected and a train pulling 3 empty carts.

 

“I figured it’d be cute to set up a train track by the counter and you can fill the carts with candy or chocolates for the customers or something. The train runs on batteries”, Jared explains with an embarrassed smile.

 

“Wow. That’s really nice. Thanks man”, Jensen says.

 

The bell jingles again and he turns to see a blond man in sandals and wearing a loose white shirt and pants entering the store with a hemp basket in one hand. 

 

“Jay-red! Looking good today dude. Your aura’s all shimmery blue and stuff”

 

“You stoned again Chad?” Jared laughs, clapping the other man on the arm as he approaches the counter.

 

“Dude. Only on the weekends and I told you before, it’s Cosmic Liberty. I don’t use the name Chad anymore, it’s not me, that materialistic, selfish, naïve guy is gone”, the blond, Chad, retorts.

 

“Oh that’s right. I’m so sorry Cosmic Liberty”, Jared mock apologises, rolling his eyes at Jensen. 

 

The blond lifts the basket onto the counter in front of Jensen. 

 

“Hey man. I’m Cosmic Liberty. I own the New Age store on the opposite side of the street. Welcome”, he says, pointing to his store on the other side of the street. Jensen can see an assortment of crystals, wind chimes and dream catchers hanging in the display window.

 

Jensen exchanges a ‘is he serious?’ look with Jared as the blond chatters on. Jared just shrugs.

 

Cosmic Liberty pushes the hemp basket towards him. 

 

“I packed this welcome gift for you. It’s got all the essentials for meditating, for healing and for you know, cleansing your home and store from evil and bad fortune”, he says excitedly.

 

He’s looking at him expectantly so Jensen smiles and opens the basket.

 

“Wow. I…I don’t know what to say. Umm, thank you?” Jensen says as he pulls out each item.

 

There’s incense, candles, a dream catcher, a small crystal pendant, various bottles of oils and herbs and various other items of which he has no idea what they are for.

 

“No problem, my friend. You need anything let me know”, Cosmic Liberty replies.

 

“Umm, alright”, Jensen answers, and “You want to try these out?” he asks pulling a tray of chocolates from the display shelf.

 

“Really?” Jared brightens.

 

Chad looks dubious but then says to hell with it and plucks one up.

 

Jared rolls his eyes.

 

“Thought you vowed not to eat any meat or any produce that comes from any living creature, Cha…err Cosmic Liberty”, he says, nudging the shorter man.

 

“Hey I’m new to this New Age hippy stuff okay? I’m taking things one step at a time, and I’m sure the cows who gave the milk to make this chocolate gave it willingly”, 

 

Jensen watches Jared’s throat flex as he swallows the confectionary.

 

“Man, this is really something Jensen”, Jared praises.

 

Jensen tries not to show how much pleasure it gives him to have Jared’s praise. He’s only known the guy for less than a day.

 

“Well. Better be getting back to the store, its meditation time. Peace”, Chad said.

 

“No offence but is he for real?” Jensen asks Jared when the hippy leaves. 

 

Jared snorts in amusement.

 

“Chad and I go way back, this is an improvement, trust me. He’s harmless, but no matter what you do, do not drink his wheatgrass shake thingy. I swear I’d rather drink poison than that healthy stuff, oh yeah stay away from his tofu-dogs too”, he says, a pained expression on his face.

 

Jensen tucks that piece of information into the back of his mind. 

 

Jared checks his watch.

 

“I better be getting back next door. Hey I’ll buy a box of those”, he says pointing at the shelf.

 

Jensen boxes the chocolates Jared wants.

 

“On the house. You’re my first customer”, Jensen explains.

 

Jared grins and Jensen once again loses himself in the smile.

 

He thinks he might like it here in Dacquoise Valley after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen hummed under his breath as he unlocked the store’s door an hour before opening time. He had only been in business for a couple of days but a sense of achievement and satisfaction he had not felt for a while now enveloped him. There had only been a small handful of customers since the official opening but he hadn’t let that get him down. He was back doing what he loved best and what he was good at, Dacquoise Valley might not be anything like the hustle and bustle of New York but as long as he was creating an assortment of chocolate confectionary for people to enjoy, he was content. He loved seeing the happy smiles on the faces of his customers and knowing he was the reason.

 

 

He had to smile when he spotted the gift Jared had given him after they had formally met. The battery operated miniature train set complete with joinable tracks sat prominently on the counter. Jensen had created a simple oval train track route and each day filled up the train carts with free samples of his most popular confections, the kids really got a kick out of the running train complete with the occasional train engine sound effects. Carefully he filled each of the three carts with three different varieties before turning the toy on. 

 

 

A middle-aged couple wondered in a few minutes later followed by a familiar face, wearing a black tee with the slogan ‘Practice Safe Food-Use Condiments’ emblazed in white text on the front..

 

 

“Jeff. How are you?” Jensen greeted. 

 

 

“Good, thanks. Just wanted to come in and check how things are going, take a look around” the older man answered airily, looking at the trays of confectionery displayed. 

 

 

“Things are going pretty good”, Jensen answered proudly.

 

 

Jeff nodded and smiled.

 

 

“The place looks great”, he complimented as he stepped aside to allow the customers to come up to the counter, studying the trays of sweets under the glass counter.

 

 

Jensen spent the next few minutes showing them the assortments available and waited patiently as they ‘oohed’ and ‘ahhed’ over the array of chocolates he had in the display shelves. He sent them off with a box of his own English Toffee, made from butter toffee covered in creamy milk chocolate and hand rolled in crushed and toasted almonds and a box of chocolate bars.

 

 

He chatted amicably with Jeff for a few minutes after the store became empty, careful not to reveal too much about himself and his past, instead focusing the conversation on Jeff himself. The bell above his door jingled and he saw two guys and a girl walk in and he’s surprised when they greet Jeff familiarly.

 

 

Jeff turns to introduce them.

 

 

“They’re all my tenants too, that makes them your neighbours then”, Jeff grins.

 

 

Jeff introduces the girl as Miranda who runs the beauty salon a few stores down. She’s short and curvy and very bubbly which Jensen supposes is a good quality for a beautician. She’s wearing a pink top that he suspects comes from Jeff’s store if the slogan ‘Forget love, I’d rather fall in chocolate’ emblazed across her bust means anything. 

 

 

He introduces the tall, dark haired guy as Tom and Jensen melts a little, he did have a nice smile…not as nice as Jared’s but still, it was attractive.

 

 

“Tom works at the sports good stores next door to you, Jensen”, Jeff explains.

 

 

“Nice to meet you, Jensen. You have any problems with anything, let me know”, Tom says nicely.

 

 

Jensen smiled politely in response. He had only been in business a few days but everyone here seemed so nice, it was different to the atmosphere in New York and a surprisingly nice change. Jensen wondered if all small towns were like that or if it was just the people here.

 

 

The other guy is introduced as Steve and was the owner of the guitar store that he had seen Chris browsing at the other day before he had had to leave, he didn’t even know Chris was into guitars but the special agent had spent a full hour and a half in the store before he had come back to help Jensen with painting the interior of the store. Steve is equally as nice and welcoming as the others.

 

 

He spends the next few minutes fielding personal questions about himself from Miranda while Tom and Steve browse the trays of confectionary; help themselves to the complementary samples and chat to Jeff about the state of their business. Miranda stands too close to him for comfort and Jensen’s trying to subtly back away when she asks him if he has a girlfriend.

 

 

“Um. No”, he mumbles, “Too busy right now to think about that sort of stuff”.

 

 

Steve comes to his rescue and tells Miranda off for being too nosy. She just flutters her lashes innocently and says she was just curious, that someone with Jensen’s talent in the kitchen should have been snapped up long ago. 

 

 

Tom leans in close to Jensen and whispers,

 

 

“If you think Miranda is bad, wait till you meet Mike”.

 

 

Jensen is puzzled but before he can ask for further clarification, a trickle of customers come in and Tom moves away to make room. 

 

 

As Jensen serves the customers, the others wave and leave. The rest of the afternoon passes slowly, the only people coming into the store are kids finished from school nearby, some with their parents and others in groups of friends. Most of them are just browsing, exploring the new store in town but he enjoys watching their expressions turn to one of delight and wonder as they explore the different trays of confectionary. One of the customers buys a box of variety chocolates, a little child with chubby cheeks and unruly hair no more than four in her arms. Jensen is smitten and gives him a creamy chocolate bon-bon, cherishing the guileless grin as chubby fingers shove the candy in his mouth. The mother laughs and scolds her child for forgetting to say thank you, Jensen just laughs it off. 

 

 

Jensen is in the process of closing the store and cleaning up when the doorbell jingles and Jared steps in. Jensen’s heart skips a beat, Jared’s dressed simply in a tee and worn jeans but to Jensen he looks stunning and he can’t help a happy grin form on his face. He knows he’s promised himself that he wouldn’t fall for Jared. That now is the worst time possible to be looking for a relationship, but his heart and his head area at total opposites and he can’t decide which to listen to. All he knows is that he wants to be closer to Jared.

 

 

“Hey, thought I’d come by. See how you were settling in”, Jared says in greeting.

 

 

“Yeah, everything’s great. Jeff was by earlier and I met some of the other store owners too. Everyone is so nice”, Jensen says.

 

 

Jared laughs, “You sound so shocked that everyone’s so nice, Jensen”.

 

 

“Well, where I’m from people aren’t like that. It’s a nice change”, Jensen answers, smiling.

 

 

Jared nods.

 

 

“I know what you mean. I’m originally from a bigger city. Small town life takes some getting used too. Hey who did you get to meet today?”

 

 

“Steve from the guitar shop, Tom from the sport shop and um, Miranda from the beauty salon”, Jensen lists.

 

 

Jared smiles cheekily.

 

 

“So, Miranda give you 20 questions about your personal life?” he asks.

 

 

“You too?” Jensen asks.

 

 

Jared nods and shudders dramatically.

 

 

“Hey, that reminds me. Tom mentioned someone named Mike. Who’s he?” Jensen asks curiously.

 

 

Jared laughs.

 

 

“Oh man, that’s right. You haven’t met Mike yet. Well, he’s…interesting, I suppose”

 

 

Before he can say any more the bell jingles once more and someone enters.

 

 

“Speak of the devil”, Jared crows.

 

 

“Me? I hope it was all good stuff you were saying” the person says. The guy is slender and bald, dressed stylishly in white sneakers, black jeans and a fitted white shirt, another one of Jeff’s, ‘Singing aardvarks insisted I wear this shirt’ splashed across the front. Everyone seemed to support the other’s business, Jensen realized. 

 

 

The guy spots Jensen and heads straight for him. 

 

 

“You must be Jensen, the chocolatier I’ve been hearing so much about. I’m Mike, I own the guys hair salon across the street. My, you have beautiful eyes”, he says.

 

 

Jensen steps back nervously as Mike all but leans right into his personal space, hand clasped firmly around Jensen’s. It’s been awhile since he’s had such close human contact with people since he went into hiding two months ago, he’s forgotten how friendly some people can be. 

 

 

“Be gentle Mike. Don’t scare him off, he’s good for business”, Jared teases.

 

 

“But he’s so pretty to look at”, Mike whines before he steps back a pace.

 

 

“So, a shy sort are we? That’s kinda cute. You have a girlfriend…or boyfriend, maybe?” Mike asks with a glitter in his eye.

 

 

“Neither. Concentrating on my business right now”, Jensen pushes out; he didn’t realize how people in small towns seemed overly interested in newcomer’s love status. He’s not offended by the question but it seems laying low in this town is gonna be a bit harder than he thought.

 

 

Mike drops the topic and then continues to talk about his store and how he started. He grins cheekily as he says that Jensen is welcome anytime and that he would love to do his hair, free of charge and commenting that Jensen probably needs a cut.

 

 

Jensen realizes it’s true as he touches his hair. It’s been growing longer and he hasn’t had a cut since before Oliver’s death.

 

 

“So, what is it with all the big city hunks just up and moving to an itty bitty town like Daquiose Valley? Not that I’m complaining, but it’s just kind of unusual” Mike asks.

 

 

“What do you mean?” Jensen asks.

 

 

“Well there was that hippy guy Chad and then Jared and that absolute hottie Tom and then you within weeks of each other, there was like an influx of hot single guys just popping up from nowhere, and are you positive Tom’s not even the tiniest bit gay?” Mike finishes.

 

 

“You and Chad and Tom are new too?” Jensen asks Jared. He would never have guessed, they all acted as if they’ve been around firmly established.

 

 

“Not that new and I hardly know Tom, Mike so no I am not positive he’s not gay. You still are chasing him?” Jared rolls his eyes in good humour.

 

 

Jensen smiles to hear Mike has a crush on Tom. Jared sees it and says “You should see him in action; it’s hilarious to see the expression on Tom’s face”.

 

 

Mike pouts before he brightens as he reminds Jensen yet again to stop by the hair salon if he wants a cut. 

 

 

Jensen thanks him and Jared cuts in to ask Jensen if he wants to go out for a pizza. Jensen blushes and his heart races at the thought of spending some alone time with Jared. He thinks Jared is just being friendly but he doesn’t know if he has the will power not to jump the other man. 

 

 

Mike watches the exchange silently, noticing Jensen’s blush and Jared’s eager eyes before he grins a knowing grin.

 

 

“So it’s like that then?” he says delighted.

 

 

“Huh?” Jared asks.

 

 

Jensen sees where Mike is going and is mortified. Before he can protest Mike is already winking slyly at Jared.

 

 

“So, I’m not the only one who thinks Jensen here is pretty, well beside Miranda anyway”, he says.

 

 

“What? Umm, no, it’s not like that. I mean, it’s just a pizza between friends”, Jared stumbles.

 

 

“So you don’t think Jensen is pretty then?” Mike asks.

 

 

Jensen wants to shrink into the walls at Mike’s question and Jared actually blushes; he’s never seen the other man act like this, different to his cool, confident, friendly air.

 

 

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. Of course Jensen is pretty. Umm I just meant that umm. I… can’t remember”, Jared finishes.

 

 

Mike smiles.

 

 

“Let me help you two out here. Jared thinks you’re very attractive Jensen and he wants to go out for pizza with you. What do you think?”

 

 

“Just as friends”, Jared breaks in.

 

 

Mike wrinkles his brow.

 

 

“You think he’s pretty and you’re asking him out but only as friends?” Mike questions in disbelief.

 

 

“That sounds good”, Jensen answers before Mike can say anymore. Even though he’s been telling himself that now is not the time to go falling for anyone he still feels a pang of disappointment that Jared thinks he’s pretty and is quite possibly gay from the “let’s go out, but only as friends’ statement but apparently isn’t interested in him enough for anything else 

 

 

Jensen had never had any trouble finding companionship before going into hiding and he’d always been confident of himself but since his life got turned upside down he feels he’s let himself slide. The baggy, dark clothes he wears, his pale pallor and messily died black hair make him feel unattractive and like a totally different person. Someone that is less confident, less attractive and less noticeable. Jensen wonders morosely if Jared was even telling the truth when he said Jensen was pretty. It sounds stupid but even if he keeps telling himself he’s not looking for a relationship the fact that Jared could be gay but has no sexual interest in him, it kind of hurts his pride a little. 

 

 

Jared smiles in relief, says he’ll drop by after he closes the shop.

 

 

Mike pouts leans forward.

 

 

“Don’t worry, I know these things. I’m pretty sure he does have the hots for you. Maybe he’s just shy”, he says after Jared leaves.

 

 

Jensen raises a brow.

 

 

‘You’re assuming I want him to be attracted to me”, he begins

 

 

“Oh, you want him”, Mike singsongs.

 

 

“Yeah, maybe. But I really don’t have the time or effort to really do something about it”, Jensen states firmly. 

 

 

“Why not? I’m sure between running your little store and Jared’s his, there’ll be plenty of time and opportunity” Mike asks quizzically.

 

 

Jensen sighs.

 

 

“I just can’t”, he answers.

 

 

Mike seems to understand that Jensen doesn’t want to say anymore and drops the topic, instead asking Jensen what he thought of Tom and what he should do to get him to like him. He helps Jensen wipe down the counters as he chatters on about what he finds so attractive in Tom, about the customers he had that day and about how all the new stores are helping business.

 

 

Jensen thanks Mike for helping him close up as he leaves, throwing over his shoulder that he’s going to go track down Tom and see if he wants to go out for pizza…just as friends, which he accompanies with finger quotes. Jensen smiles in response, Mike is a bit difficult to get used to at first but he seemed like a fun guy.

 

 

Jensen steps out of his store and locks the doors before he looks across the street. He hasn’t seen many of the other stores yet and reminds himself to do so to return the favour of the others coming to welcome him. His eyes widen when he sees Jared’s hippy, New Age friend in front of his New Age store. He wonders across the street to stand in front of him.

 

 

“Hi, umm Cosmic Liberty”, Jensen chokes out, unsurely.

 

 

The blond cracks open an eye and looks up at Jensen from his meditation position on the bamboo mat on the ground, legs crossed. He brightens.

 

 

“Hey man”, he pats the mat.

 

 

“I’m just meditating, cleansing my soul of all my worldly troubles. Join me?”

 

 

“Umm, no thanks. Don’t know how to meditate. Just wanted to come say hi, and you know, thanks for being so friendly and all”, Jensen says, looking at the multi coloured tie dye shirt he’s wearing and the peace symbol painted on one cheek, a flower on the other. Even in New York where there were a variety of people he had never come across anyone like Cosmic Liberty before. 

 

 

The hippy’s face falls.

 

 

“What a downer, I could teach you? It’s very easy and it’s a great way to relax and centre yourself”, he says.

 

 

As Jensen is frantically thinking of an excuse a shadow falls over the hippy and Jared steps up next to Jensen.

 

 

“Hey Chad”, Jared grins.

 

 

The hippy clears his throat and ignores him, closing his eyes.

 

 

“Ommm. Ommm”, he chants. 

 

 

“Sorry, sorry. What’s up Cosmic Liberty”, Jared says.

 

 

“Hey, just chilling. I was just about to teach Jensen, my cat, over here some meditation techniques”, he answers.

 

 

“Uh huh. Well maybe another time. We’re gonna go out for some pizza”, Jared says, bumping shoulders with Jensen. Jensen’s expecting Cosmic Liberty to tell them off about eating meat, but it never comes, instead saying.

 

 

“Groovy. Have fun kids. Easy, my beautiful people”, he says, closing his eyes again. His chanting can still be heard as they walk away. 

 

 

Jared is shaking with silent laughter as he guides Jensen to his truck. 

 

 

“You seriously letting him teach you how to meditate?” he asks.

 

 

Jensen laughs.

 

 

“I didn’t have the heart to tell him no. I hope he forgets”, he says.

 

 

“After a weekend of smoking crap, he will”, Jared says, rolling his eyes. 

 

 

Jared takes him to a traditional Italian restaurant, telling him their traditional pizza is to die for. Jensen has to agree whole heartedly as he tastes his first bite. As the evening wears on Jensen discovers that Jared is smart and talkative and extremely likeable and he can’t help falling a little further for him. Jared insists on paying for the meal and Jensen promises himself if there is a next time that he will pay for it. The drive back to their apartment complex is spent in comfortable silence. 

 

 

Jared makes small talk on the way to their floor, asks about how Jensen got into chocolate and confectionary and how he came to move to Daquoise Valley. Jensen tells him the truth about the first subject but is deliberately general about the second and Jared doesn’t press him about it, he doesn’t seem too interested. As they approach their separate apartments Jared grins and says he’ll see him tomorrow. 

 

 

“Wait”, Jensen blurts out, mind racing. He doesn’t want Jared to leave yet.

 

 

“Wanna come over for coffee, or maybe a beer?” he asks.

 

 

Jared hesitates and steps forward.

 

 

“Jensen…umm, I guess you know I’m gay, huh?” he asks sheepishly.

 

 

“Yeah, I kinda thought it but I wasn’t sure”, Jensen says cautiously.

 

 

Jared steps closer.

 

 

“And you’re okay with that?’ he asks.

 

 

“Yeah, seeing as how I am too”, Jensen answers.

 

 

Jared runs a nervous hand through his hair, leaving it adorably tousled. 

 

 

“Jensen”, he sighs.

 

 

“Yeah?” Jensen encourages.

 

 

“I know earlier with Mike that I said you were pretty and all and with me being gay…I don’t want to give you the wrong impression”, he begins.

 

 

Jensen doesn’t like where this is going.

 

 

“Okay. I get it. Sorry about that then”, he stumbles, hand on his door. Before he can open it and step inside, Jared grabs his arm.

 

 

“Wait. Let me explain”, Jared begs.

 

 

 

 

Jensen stands still, head bowed, he feels mortified for thinking there might be something between them, evidently it’s just on his side. 

 

 

“I wasn’t lying when I said you were pretty. It is true, you are gorgeous and if the circumstances were different I would be on you so fast. But I’m just in a position right now where I can’t think about something like this. It’s complicated”, he says frustrated.

 

 

“No. It’s okay, really. You don’t have to make up an excuse”, Jensen says, head still bowed, he just wants to get away from Jared, from the embarrassment and humiliation. 

 

 

“It’s not an excuse. I just, can’t explain it. Can we at least still be friends?” Jared asks sincerely.

 

 

“Sure”, Jensen says past the lump in his throat. Friendship is better than nothing, right?


	7. Chapter 7

Before Jensen knows it, nearly a month has passed since he came to Daquoise Valley. He’s fallen into a familiar routine of losing himself in making his confectionary, opening the store during the day, and spending his free time with Jared and more often than not, the rest of the ‘family’. The first few days after his talk with Jared had been awkward; Jensen was quietly mortified and humiliated that he had bungled a budding friendship with being too transparent about his attraction to the other man and hoping the feeling might be reciprocated. Jared being the sort of person Jensen had found him to be had been really kind about it, acting as if it had never happened and treating Jensen like a person he really wanted to befriend. 

 

 

They hung out in each other’s stores, closing the shop up for long breaks when business was slow, Jared all too readily volunteering to taste test Jensen’s confectionary and sometimes they would hang out in Jensen’s apartment with a stack of rental videos and a wide array of junk food and popcorn some nights. Other times they’d go jogging in the evening. Jared turned out to be a fitness freak and because Jensen wanted to spend more time with him, if only as friends, he found himself pounding the pavement and gasping for breath every now and then.

 

 

He hadn’t really realized how out of shape he had become since leaving New York, back then he had had a strict approach to his health and fitness, he’d somehow slid into sloth mode shortly after he had gone into the witness protection program. Now he was determined to get back to that level of fitness, for his sake because he had finally realized how much he missed the shot of adrenaline and the feeling of accomplishment and pride that came to him after a good work out. It didn’t hurt that it might impress Jared either.

 

 

Jensen had tried to get his feelings for Jared under control, to feel nothing but friendship for him but the more time he spent with the other man, the more he got to know him and the wonderful personality he had, the more Jensen fell for him. He savoured each and every minute he spent with Jared, each moment of physical contact whether it was a clap on the back or a shoulder bump, each gaze and smile directed at him was held close to his heart and yet he still yearned for just a little more. It was slowly killing him inside, the need to have more from Jared and knowing it would never amount to anymore than what he already had now. 

 

 

Chris had been contacting him each week but the news is not so good. He is vague about what he is saying but Jensen can read the undertones, they are no closer to catching Oliver’s killer than they had been a month ago. They don’t even know if he is still in New York or has fled the city, or even the country. Jensen resigns himself to thinking he will not be going back to his old life anytime soon, truthfully he is not sure if he would want to go back. He feels like a completely different person, if he went back to New York now, would he feel like he belonged? He had gotten used to the quiet streets, the lack of noise and light and traffic, the slower movement, people didn’t rush here, and they acted as if they had all the time in the world unlike people in New York who acted as if there weren’t enough hours in the day to cram in all they needed to do. Jensen kind of likes it here.

 

 

Jensen stands outside Mike’s hair salon, ‘A cut above the rest’, looking at his reflection in the glass doors. He’s finally decided to start living his new life properly; he had taken the first few steps with opening his store and befriending a variety of people, the next step was sorting out the funk he had slipped into with his appearance. The regular jogging with Jared has given his skin a healthier tone and he’s lost most of his ‘stuck indoors a lot’ pallor. He’s bought a few cotton tee shirts in his normal size rather than the baggier, too large ones he’s been hiding in, he’s even got a few from Jeff’s shop. All he needs now to feel more himself is to tame his hair. It’s gotten long, longer than he’s had for awhile and he can see the black dye starting to wash out, glints of dark blonde visible here and there. 

 

 

“Jensen!” Jensen swears Mike squealed his name as he enters the salon. 

 

 

Mike is dressed in his usual outfit of white sneakers, black jeans, this time with a fluro pink top with black text ‘Hugs are fully returnable’ on the front. He’s got a little boy playing video games in the swivel chair in front of a long mirror on the wall as Mike styles his hair. 

 

 

Mike waves him to a seat with a smile, says he’ll be done soon as he concentrates on the boy’s hair. Jensen waits patiently as he watches Mike work. This is the most still Jensen has ever seen him, hands steady and accurate, expression serious. 

 

 

Mike is practically bouncing with anticipation as he eyes Jensen after he escorts the boy and his mother out of the store. Jensen smiles weakly at him, all he wants is a trim but from the calculating expression on Mike’s face says he’s thinking of much more than that. 

 

 

“Just need a trim Mike, nothing else”, Jensen says.

 

 

Mike’s face falls.

 

 

Jensen hands him a plastic container.

 

 

“It’s not much but I baked you some muffins”, he said.

 

 

Mike grins.

 

 

“Awesome. Thanks Jen. Wow, they smell good”, he says, lifting the lid up.

 

 

“They’re triple chocolate muffins”, Jensen adds, he’d wanted to do something for Mike since he’s become a pretty good friend.

 

 

He grins cheekily at the hair stylist.

 

 

“I heard the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, maybe you could share these with a certain someone who works at that sports store”, he suggests, referring to Tom. Mike seems to be genuinely attracted to the other man and Tom doesn’t seem entirely indifferent, Jensen thinks it could work with a little help.

 

 

Mike laughs as he leads Jensen to a clean station, wrapping a cloth around his neck before throwing a longer protective cloth over his seated body. Jensen removes his glasses and leaves them on the counter in front of him.

 

 

“Just a quick trim”, Jensen reminds him.

 

 

“No styling? But it’s been ages since I had someone as pretty as you to work on”, Mike sulks. 

 

 

“No”, Jensen says firmly.

 

 

“Just a little, Jensen? Your colour is fading; you know what would be really funky? Skunk stripes, they’re all the rage right now. I could re-dye your hair black on the bottom but fix the black on top to go back to your natural blond”, Mike chatters.

 

 

Jensen feels trapped in the chair.

 

 

“Skunk stripes?! Why would I want to look like I got a skunk on my head for?” he asks, horrified.

 

 

Mike giggles.

 

 

“Joke, just a joke”, he singsongs.

 

 

“They really are all the rage, though”, Mike adds as he sprays Jensen’s hair with water and combs it out. He studies Jensen in the mirror, scissors held loosely as he thinks.

 

 

“Your colour is fading Jen. Do you want to re dye it or should I remove the rest for you?” he asks.

 

 

“You can do that? I thought the only way was to let it grow out”, Jensen says.

 

 

“Well, it’ll take some work but it can be done. Better than waiting and having uneven patches of two colours in your hair”, Mike responds.

 

 

“That’d be good”, Jensen nods. He misses his old look and he’s fairly certain he’s safe here in Daquoise Valley, privately he thinks the killer has fled the country, as rich as he is he’s probably got a villa in the Bahamas or Europe and is laughing at the FBI’s attempts to track him. 

 

 

Nearly two hours later, Jensen steps out of the salon with his old hair colour back and a shorter, slightly spikier hairstyle, he gave in to Mike and let him style his hair a little more than what he had planned but Mike had surprisingly not gone very far as Jensen had been afraid. It was surprising how a simple hair cut could make him feel so good about himself, but Jensen went back to his apartment happy. He had closed the store for the day; now that a month had passed he had determined which days were good for business and which weren’t so he had managed to sort out the best work hours possible. Jared was coming over for dinner later as Jensen had promised him a home cooked meal when Jared had said it’d been a while since he’d had one. Jensen had taken gourmet cooking courses alongside his pastry baking and confectionary making and he was determined to cook Jared a meal he wouldn’t be forgetting any time soon.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: Hope you enjoy :D  


* * *

Jensen turns on the radio, fiddling with the tuning dial until he finds a station worth listening to. He goes back into the kitchen and scans an eye over the crowded counter, mentally checking he has everything he needs. The homemade loaf baguettes he had made the night before sat on the dining table. They would go perfectly, toasted and spread with butter, with the beef and vegetable stew he was going to serve. The whole menu for the dinner had been planned around what he knew and guessed Jared would like most. In all his career he had never wanted his talent to be more recognized and appreciated than with Jared.

 

The strains of soothing jazz music floated through the apartment, and Jensen let the notes wash over him as he washed, peeled and chopped the onions, carrots, potatoes and celery to go in the stew along with some corn and peas. Leaving them on the chopping board, he takes out a second board and prepares the beef, cutting off the fat, slicing it into bite sized pieces. They go into a softly bubbling pot of water on the stove, he adds beef broth and all but the peas and corn to the pot. He sets the flame setting to the medium as he turns to preparing the main course of the meal. 

 

Jared had told him he like beef ribs and Jensen decided to go with beef ribs with a demi-glace sauce. This type of sauce originating from classic French cuisine took a long time and a lot of effort to prepare but Jensen felt that Jared was worth the effort, the rich sauce was stunning with meat dishes and he wanted to show Jared the pleasure of experiencing gourmet style dishes. The ribs would be served with roasted sweet potatoes in maple seasoning. Leaving the marinated beef ribs in the fridge for the time being and with the stew slowly cooking on the stove, Jensen cleans up the utensils he’s finished using, checks the stew and adds the corn and peas as well as some extra herbs and seasoning before turning to his favourite part of preparing dinner, the dessert. 

 

He had agonized over the perfect dessert for Jared to enjoy, mind spinning with the dozens and dozens of recipes he has in his head. In the end he thought of what Jared would really appreciate and he decides on a good old classic. Simple, yet indulgent, Red Velvet Cake seems like the perfect choice. A rich, sweet chocolate cake with a deep red colouring, covered in rich cream cheese frosting. Jensen puts his heart into creating the most perfect Red Velvet Cake ever made, he wants only the best for Jared. The flour is carefully sifted to ensure the mixture is smooth and lump-less, the wet cake mixture beaten with gusto to ensure the cake bakes evenly, the cheese cream frosting whipped until the perfect texture to ensure a thick, even coverage of the cake. 

 

He slowly pours out the mixture between three identical round cake tins after he sticks the bowl of frosting in the fridge for later. He’s planned on a three layer cake with cream cheese frosting between each layer as well as frosting over the entire top and sides. It will go perfectly with a freshly brewed pot of black coffee. He slips the tins into the preheated oven and he sets the timer as he checks on the stew. He cleans up the utensils he’s used and goes for a shower. 

 

When he gets out of his shower, there’s a brief moment of indecision about what to wear. He knows it’s not supposed to be a big deal, he had promised Jared a home cooked meal and Jensen had led him to believe it would be a casual affair. Jared knew he could do wonders with chocolate but he didn’t know he could cook gourmet style dishes. There’s also the fact that they are supposed to be just friends, the effort he’s put into the dinner though is more like one a couple of lovers would enjoy. In the end Jensen decides he doesn’t want Jared to think he’s made a huge effort to impress him and ends up throwing on a pair of well worn dark jeans, the only concession is putting on a deep green top he had recently bought, the sales assistant had exclaimed it highlighted his eyes beautifully but Jensen didn’t know if she were being honest or just trying to make a sale. Looking at his reflection he almost looks like his old self again, the only real difference are the glasses on his nose and the more reserved way he held himself. 

 

The stew is done, bubbling softly in the pot. He turns off the gas and leaves it to cool slightly. The cakes still need more time in the oven but will be done soon, so he wraps a tea towel around his hips and sets about taking the marinated ribs out of the fridge and organizing them on an oven tray. Jared will be arriving in less than an hour so they need to be cooking and nearly done when he arrives. The timer goes off on the oven and Jensen rushes over and takes out the cakes with oven mitts, smiling when he can see they turned out beautifully. Carefully sliding a knife around the edges, he tips the tins up side down and carefully shakes the cakes out onto a cooling rack. As they cool he slips in the trays of beef ribs. Next is setting the table, his cutlery and dishes mismatch but they’ll do. Jensen doesn’t think Jared is the sort of type to notice or care about things like that. When that is done he pours the beef and veggies stew into a smaller pot to be served, slices the bread to be toasted when Jared arrives and frosts the cake. Just as the ribs are done and he’s organizing them nicely on a large china plate on a bed of roasted sweet potato slices the doorbell rings and Jensen realises Jared is here. He sets the plate of ribs on the table beside the pot of stew and rushes to the door, heart racing a mile a minute. 

 

He can’t help dragging his gaze over Jared’s handsome features and tall, strong body. He’s dressed similarly as Jensen in comfortable jeans and button up shirt. 

 

Delicious, Jensen thinks.

 

Smiling nervously he invites Jared inside and tells him to make himself at home as he goes to pop the bread into the oven for a few minutes. Jared follows him into the kitchen.

 

Jared’s eyes widen as he notices the change in Jensen. His hair and clothes.

 

“Jensen. You look, different. Really good”, he says.

 

Jensen smiles shyly, not sure how to respond.

 

“It smells great in here, Jen”, Jared says happily, changing the topic, noticing his friend's shyness.

 

Jensen laughs the compliment off and concentrated on the bread being toasted in the oven. He doesn’t look at Jared for fear of all his hidden desires being visible on his face for Jared to see. He’s starting to think this intimate dinner for two was not such a great idea, it’s getting harder and harder to spend time around Jared and act as if everything is fine, that he’s not falling deeper and deeper in love with him. Jensen doesn’t know why he’s so certain he’s in love, all he knows is that Jared is constantly on his mind and that being with him is a pleasure and torture at the same time. Torture because he can’t touch Jared like he wants to, can’t hold onto him and never let go, surrounded in strong arms. 

 

He almost yelps when he turns around and nearly collides into a broad chest. Jared is standing extremely close to him, an unreadable look in his eyes. He has a small smile lingering on his lips as he looks at Jensen and slowly reaches out an arm. Jensen stops breathing as Jared’s hand falls lightly on his waist, sliding down easily over the smooth material of his new shirt.

 

“W-What are you doing?” Jensen whispers, uncertainly.

 

Jared stops with an embarrassed smile.

 

“Sorry. It’s just, you have a tea towel stuck in your pants”, he murmurs, long fingers splayed on Jensen’s hips, the digits felt as if they burning through the shirt and onto his skin.

 

Jensen squeaks in embarrassment as he remembers the make shift apron slung around his waist. He steps back from Jared’s half embrace and removes the towel himself, he could swear that for a second Jared looked almost…disappointed as he stepped away.

 

He asks Jared to take a seat, tells him that dinner will be served soon. Jensen takes a few moments to compose himself and tell himself that Jared was just being friendly and NOT intimate, he fights the memory of the scent of Jared’s cologne, of the warm puff of breath on his cheek as Jared leant forward slightly when he had one large hand splayed on his hip, of the unreadable light in his gaze. 

 

He brings out the tray of toasted baguettes and a jug of icy cold water. Jared has a appreciative look on his face as he gazes at the food on the table.

 

“It looks like you went to a lot of trouble Jen”, he says in awe.

 

Jensen blushes.

 

“It was nothing”, he mumbles, gesturing Jared to help himself. 

 

They take their time, savoring the textures and flavors, Jensen is beyond pleased to see Jared enjoying the meal, eyes lighting with pleasure, continuously complimenting Jensen’s skill and efforts. They talk and laugh, going from one topic to the next. Jensen is glued to watching Jared eat, hands skillfully operating his cutlery, throat flexing as he swallowed, tongue coming out to swipe at his lips every now and then. He doesn’t notice that Jared is as equally entranced with him, doesn’t know how flattering the green hue of his shirt is to his colouring, how adorable he is with his glasses and full, pink lips closing around each forkful of food. 

 

When they are done, Jensen picks up the dishes, shrugging off Jared’s attempts to help, saying he is the guest. In the kitchen he places the dirty dishware in the sink and sets about making a pot of coffee. He brings out two clean plates and forks and cuts a generous serving of the Red Velvet Cake for Jared, a smaller piece for himself. Balancing everything on a tray he goes back to Jared.

 

Jared’s eyes widen.

 

“Jen. You really went through a lot of trouble. You didn’t have to”, he says.

 

“I wanted to”, Jensen shrugs.

 

An expression of bliss envelopes Jared’s face when he takes a bite of the rich chocolate cake and Jensen feels proud he is the reason for invoking such a response. They sit quietly and enjoy the cake and coffee. Jensen feels sad the wonderful evening is almost over, the only thing that could have beat the evening would be if they were sitting together as lovers. Since Jensen knew that wasn’t possible, he supposed the dinner had been as perfect as it could have been. 

 

Jensen smiles fondly as he watches Jared finish the slice of cake. Jared grins at him.

 

“You are amazing, Jen. Honestly”, he says.

 

Then his eyes are focused on Jensen’s lips. Jensen eyes him with confusion as he half rises from his seat and leans forward, large palm outreached. He blushes when Jared smiles…tenderly? And smudges at his lips with a napkin, brushing away the smudge of frosting he didn’t realise had been there.

 

Jensen clamps down on the want he feels for Jared, reminding himself they are just friends, nothing more, nothing less. He stands up and picks up his plate and mug, Jared reaches out to help, picking up his own plate and mug.

 

Jensen frowns, tells him that he can deal with it himself but Jared insists with a stubborn look, following him into the kitchen. Jensen tells him to leave the dishes by the sink as he turns on the water to rinse the dishes. 

 

Leaving the tap running he turns to Jared, intending to see him out like a good host. Jared smiles a boyish smile and insists he’ll help with the washing up first since he contributed to half the mess. He refuses to back down on his offer, rolling up his sleeves up his forearm. Jensen sighs and hands him tea towel, he will rinse and wash and Jared can dry. They work in quickly and efficiently, Jared rambling on in a soothing drawl about little things that had occurred today, Jensen passing soaking dishes and cutlery to Jared beside him to dry. 

 

Jensen is so captivated by Jared’s deep, smooth drawl and can feel the warmth radiating off his body next to him that he’s hardly aware of anything else. He carelessly sinks a hand into the bubbly water in the sink, fishing around for anything he’s missed. He hisses as the meaty palm of his hand grabs something metallic and sharp and it slips leaving behind a stinging sensation.

 

“Jensen?” Jared asks, concerned.

 

“Damn it”, Jensen whimpers as he jerks his stinging palm out of the water, the dish detergent aggravating the pain of the cut.

 

“Shit”, Jared swears and grabs Jensen’s hand, bringing it closer for inspection. 

 

Now that his palm is out of the water, blood begins to flow more quickly. Jensen has never been really affected by the sight of blood before but he suddenly feels queasy as he watches it run down his arm, dripping into the sink and he can’t help flashing back to the warm, wet sensation of Oliver’s blood on his hands as he lay in the alleyway. 

 

“Hey, hey. It’s ok. It doesn’t look too bad”, Jared soothes. He gently brings Jensen’s palm under the running tap, washing away blood, before he carefully wraps a dry tea towel around his hand, holding it firmly against the wound. Jensen lets Jared guide him to the bathroom, temporarily mute.

 

Jared presses Jensen down on the covered toilet seat.

 

“Jensen. Hold this for me, will you? I have to get the medical kit”, Jared says, lifting Jensen’s other arm and arranging his fingers around the towel. 

 

Jensen shivers when Jared moves away, lost in his thoughts and memories.

 

Jared is back quickly, Jensen’s basic first aid kit in his hands, he wonders how Jared knew where to look for it but the thought vanishes when Jared kneels down besides him and tries to pull his palm in for inspection. Jensen resists, the stinging pain has numbed a bit with the firm pressure of the towel against it, now Jared wants to remove it and Jensen realises there will probably be pain. 

 

“Hey, come on dude. I need to apply antiseptic cream and bandages. I’ll be real quick, ok?” Jared coaxes. Pulling gently on his arm.

 

Jensen turns his head away and gives Jared his hand. He gasps when he feel the cream being applied, wincing as it stings his cut. Jared’s hands are warm on his as the other man gently wraps the bandage around his palm. 

 

“I’m done, Jen. Wasn’t too bad was it?” Jared teases.

 

“Thanks Jay”, Jensen says, staring at his bandaged hand, clasped lightly in Jared’s. 

 

“No problem”, Jared answers. 

 

Jensen tries to pull his hand back but Jared won’t let go.

 

He looks at Jared, mouth opening to ask him what’s wrong.

 

Before he has the chance, Jared lifts his free arm, sliding his large palm around Jensen’s head and pulling him gently towards him. They’re at eye level now and he has a split second to see the fire in Jared’s gaze before his lips are on Jensen’s.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: I hope you enjoy this update :D  


* * *

Jensen sits there frozen to the spot, unsure exactly why his hot gay neighbour who he had a massive crush on but who said that he wanted them to be just friends, is kissing him. In a very non-platonic way. And then all intelligent thinking disappears as he leans forward into the kiss. This is what he has been craving, Jared’s warm, soft lips on his. Jensen moans into Jared’s mouth as the other man deepens the kiss, sucking hungrily on his bottom lip before nipping it gently. The tip of his tongue swipes at the plump flesh before he seals his mouth on his and presses his tongue inside the wet cavern of Jensen’s mouth, Jared‘s large palm still cupping the back of his head, holding him in place.

 

 

It’s been a long time since Jensen has had any human contact as intimite as this, even before Oliver and the witness protection program. He had been so focused on making an impression with his cooking and scoring his dream job that he had pushed away relationships, pushed away sex during that time. He didn’t realise until now the extent to which he missed something as simple and pleasurable as sharing a kiss with someone you cared about. Jensen’s eyes are closed as he enjoys the full experience of Jared kissing him, other senses hightened to make up for his lack of vision. The smell of Jared’s aftershave tickles his nose, the feel of warm lips burning an impression on his and Jensen can taste the coffee and velvet cake on Jared’s tongue. Jared’s hand presses against his head, running through the short spikes and nudging his glasses, tipping them slightly down the bridge of Jensen‘s nose. The moment is broken and Jensen becomes aware they had just been making out in his bathroom. He pulls away slightly, pushing his glasses back up. 

 

 

Jared frowns and leans forward, Jensen realizing the other man fully intends to kiss him again. He fights the temptation to just let him, he wants answers first. He places his bandaged hand flat against Jared’s chest, the other rising up to cover Jared’s mouth. 

 

 

“Jared?” he asks uncertainly. 

 

 

He feels the flutter of Jared’s lips on his palm as he pouts, clear eyes looking disappointed over the edge of Jensen’s hand. Jensen smothers a gasp as Jared’s eyes take on a mischievous light and he feels the wetness of Jared swiping a tongue over his palm. 

 

 

“Jared, stop it. I thought you wanted us just to be friends”, Jensen states, hurridly removing his hand. 

 

 

Jared catches Jensen’s retreating hand, brings it up to his lips and presses a kiss to his knuckles. 

 

 

“I lied”, he answers huskily.

 

 

“What?” Jensen asks blankly, Jared looks so beautiful, kneeling before him, lips plump and moist, eyes sparkling.

 

 

“I wanted you the moment I saw you, Jensen. After I met you the want just grew stronger but I tried to stop it from showing and I tried to ignore it. I thought we would be better off as friends, I wasn’t looking for a relationship, it was the wrong timing and there are other complications to consider so I tried staying distant, to just be the friendly guy next door who also worked near by. I shouldn’t even be doing this but you’re so goddamn beautiful, I just need to be with you. I can’t think about anything else”, Jared pours out, strong hands rubbing soothing stripes on Jensen’s denim clad thighs.

 

 

Jensen is silent as he absorbs the information. Jared mistaking his silence as a negative reposnse and rushes on.

 

 

“Jensen. I know I’m probably confusing you with that let’s be friends thing and then just kissing you out of the blue, I’m really sorry for messing you around like that but just know I really, really like you and I want to be with you and I think this can work between us”, he pleads a little.

 

 

“Yeah, ok”, Jensen breathes, he wants this so much and had thought he would never even have the chance that now the opportunity has presented itself, he’s half afraid it’s not even happening, that it’s just a dream and that any second now he’ll wake up. 

 

 

Jared’s whole face lights up like all his Christmases have come early and he pulls Jensen in for a passionate kiss, murmuring softly as he mashes against Jensen’s glasses. Jensen smiles against Jared’s lips in amusement. His glasses had been the bane of his teenage years, especially when he had realized how inconvenient they could be when he was kissing someone, he had forgotten about that little quirk when he had transferred to contact lenses. 

 

 

Jared snakes a hand up from its position on Jensen’s thigh and slips the glasses off his nose to hang limply in his grasp. 

 

 

When Jared finally pulls away they are both slightly flushed and panting, their hair and clothes in various states of disarray. Jensen shifts uncomfortably, his cock semi-hard from Jared’s thorough attention from his lips and tongue, and the steady stream of compliments whispered against his ear, the slight graze of teeth and puff of warm breath against the sensitive skin. 

 

 

“We should stop, huh? Making out like a pair of horny teenagers in the bathroom” Jared murmurs.

 

 

Jared smiles at him and stands up, wincing as he rises from his uncomfortable kneeling position on the hard, cold floor of the bathroom. He offers Jensen a hand and helps pull him up, leading him out of the bathroom. 

 

 

They stand uncertainly in the middle of the living room. Where to from here?

 

 

Jensen decides to throw caution to the wind and presses in close against Jared’s tall body. Jared grins down at him and snakes his arms around Jensen’s waist, eyes flickering in pleased surprise when Jensen slips a hand under the hem of the taller man’s shirt, fingers dancing across the flat plane of his stomach and abdomen before hooking a finger under the waistband of his jeans teasingly. 

 

 

Jared tilts Jensen’s face upwards towards him, one long finger under the other man’s chin. His eyes lock on the slightly parted, pink, plump lips.

 

 

“So beautiful, Jen”, he whispers against the other man’s mouth, lips ghosting over Jensen’s.

 

 

Jensen shivers and closes the minute distance between their lips.

 

 

The kiss is built up slowly, learning and exploring, tasting and feeling. Jensen crowds in against Jared’s solid body, rubbing his hardened cock against Jared. He groans and Jared takes the opportunity slip his tongue into Jensen’s mouth. 

 

 

Jensen groans and walks Jared backward, pushing the taller man down onto the couch before he joins him, clambering with agile grace onto Jared’s lap, knees digging into the soft cushioning of the couch on either side of Jared’s seated body. Settled on Jared’s lap they are about the same eye level and Jensen leans into Jared’s chest and nuzzles at the exposed skin of Jared’s neck above his shirt. Jared settles his arms on Jensen’s lower back and Jensen bites down gently at the sensitive point between Jared’s neck and shoulder. Jared’s head falls back against the couch, exposing more of his neck willingly and Jensen places moist, open mouthed kisses from his jaw line down to his collarbone. 

 

 

Jensen leans his upper body backwards slightly as he tugs at the hem of Jared’s shirt. Jared cooperates and allows the shirt to be pulled off him, enjoying the weight and feel of the shorter man on him. Jensen’s warm palms explore the broadness of Jared’s shoulders, and carefully sliding down the smooth, sculpted contours of his chest. Jared arches into Jensen’s touch, groaning wordlessly as Jensen’s lips follow the path of his hands. He pants Jensen’s name as the shorter man draws swirly patterns on his skin, nails dragging gently across his nipples. 

 

 

Jensen gently takes a nub in between his fingers, rolling it gently and feeling Jared buck beneath him, hissing in pleasure. 

 

 

“You like that, Jay?” he asks, feeling the nub tighten and harden before giving the same attention to its twin. 

 

 

Jared groans and tightens his grip on Jensen’s waist. 

 

 

Jensen leans forward and slides down a little to lick a stripe across Jared’s nipple before sucking it into his mouth, biting down gently and rolling it around with his tongue. 

 

 

“Jensen!” Jared cries out, breathlessly, fingers digging into Jensen almost bruising. 

 

 

Jensen smiles against Jared’s skin, he couldn’t believe he could have this effect on Jared, the feeling was intoxicating. 

 

 

More confident he kisses a path down Jared’s chest to his navel before he slides off Jared and onto the floor on his knees in front of the seated man. He pushes Jared’s thighs apart so he can settle more comfortably between the vee of his legs. 

 

 

“Sit forward a bit”, Jensen requests.

 

 

Jared shifts forward until he’s seated on the edge of the couch and slides a hand through Jensen’s hair, the other tracing the line of his cheek and running a thumb over Jensen’s lips, rubbing gently over the plumpness of the bottom one. 

 

 

“So pretty”, Jared croons.

 

 

Jensen ducks his head shyly and his hand skims over Jared’s knee and up his thigh. 

 

 

Realisation dawns on Jared’s face as Jensen tugs at his belt.

 

 

“Jen? Are you sure?” Jared asks.

 

 

Jensen licks his lips and smiles.

 

 

“Yeah. Let me?” 

 

 

Jared nods eagerly and Jensen eases Jared’s belt out of the loops and drops it to the floor besides him. He unbuttons the jeans and peels the material apart. Jared’s wearing boxers underneath, the material at the front tented up from his straining cock. 

 

 

“Lift up, Jay”, Jensen murmurs.

 

 

Jared lifts his hips up as Jensen tugs at his undone jeans and underwear, pulling them off him. Jensen’s breath quickens as Jared’s nude body is finally revealed, expanses of long limbs, smooth skin and muscles for his viewing. Jared’s cock is straining and ridgid, Jensen slides his hand through the hair at his groin before he circles a palm around Jared’s length. 

 

 

Jared moans gutterally, a large palm cupping the back of Jensen’s skull, tugging at the short hairs. 

 

 

“God, yes. Touch me, Jen”, he moans. 

 

 

Jensen shifts closer, feeling the weight and warmth of Jared’s member in his palm. With curiosity, he flicks a thumb over the head of Jared’s cock and is rewarded with a muffled shout and a jerk of Jared’s hips. 

 

 

“Feels good?” Jensen teases, sliding his closed fist up and down Jared’s length. 

 

 

“You know damn well it does, baby” Jared groans.

 

 

Jensen beams at the endearment. Jared smiles down at him and takes on a considering look.

 

 

“Hey, no fair. Why am I the only one naked?” he pouts.

 

 

Jensen looks down and realises he’s still fully clothed and Jared is completely nude. He laughs and pulls up the hem of his shirt, showing a few inches of exposed midriff. 

 

 

“Should I take off my shirt to make you feel better?” he asks.

 

 

“Hell, yeah”, Jared breathes, entranced by the view of toned muscles, low riding jeans gave a glimpse of narrow hips and jutting hipbones. 

 

 

Jensen laughs and removes his shirt, throwing it carelessly over his shoulder. Before Jared has the chance to do anything, Jensen shifts forward and takes the head of Jared’s cock into his mouth, palm wrapped around the rest.

 

 

“Holy fuck”, Jared cries out, hands balled into tight fists by his side. 

 

 

Jensen swipes a tongue over Jared’s cock before sucking gently, getting his first taste of Jared. As he’s sucking on the head, he slowly pumps his closed fist up and down the length of the rest of Jared’s shaft.

 

 

Slowly he takes in more of Jared’s cock, fingers easing away as more is taken into his wet mouth. When he’s reached his limit and he can’t take anymore he wraps a hand around the base of Jared’s exposed cock and slowly slides the shaft in and out of his mouth, sucking and licking occasionally. 

 

 

Jared is a quivering mess beneath him, panting Jensen’s name over and over as he fucks Jensen’s mouth. 

 

 

“Feels so good”

 

 

“God, so fucking hot, Jen”

 

 

One hand is fisted tightly into the couch beside him, the other cupping the back of Jensen’s head, guiding his movements up and down on Jared’s cock. Jensen greedily takes him in, his hand sliding to his own crotch and pressing a palm flat across his hard on. Fumbling with the buttons he shoves the denim down and snakes a hand beneath his briefs. His palm wraps around his erection and he strokes himself as he sucks Jared’s cock. 

 

 

Soon, Jared is jerking his hips and crying out.

 

 

“Jen. Gonna come”, he gasps as he eases Jensen’s lips off him.

 

 

No sooner after Jensen removes his lips and Jared is coming with a groan, head thrown back against the couch, hand tightly fisted around his length and Jensen‘s name on his lips. With a few quick strokes and Jensen is joining him, come spilling over his fist. Panting and shaking slightly he leans his forehead against Jared’s lower thigh as he catches his breath. 

 

 

Jared groans and slides off the couch, reaching for his crumpled shirt, pulling Jensen against him. Jensen nuzzles into Jared’s shoulder, enjoying the after glow of his release. Jared uses his shirt to clean both of them up and leans back with a contented sigh. 

 

 

“Stay the night?” Jensen asks quietly. 

 

 

Jared looks at him and smiles happily, eyes bright. 

 

 

“I’d love to” he answers. 

 

 

They take a quick shower but are too tired to do anything but wash themselves and they fall into bed not too long after, clean and beat, wrapped around each other.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: Enjoy :D  


* * *

When Jensen wakes up the next morning, firmly ensconced in Jared’s hold, he has a huge smile on his face. He lies there for a moment, enjoying the warmth of Jared next to him, one large palm settled against the flat plane of Jensen’s bare stomach. Jensen carefully props himself up on his elbow to study his lover. Jared sniffles and shifts a little and his palm slides to curve around the jut of Jensen’s hipbone. Jensen eases the bed sheets down Jared’s abdomen, watching the even rise and fall of his chest and admiring his perfectly sculpted chest. 

 

 

Pulling the covers down further reveals Jared’s narrow waist, thick cock nestled among tendrils of curly hairs and strong muscular thighs. Jensen frowns when he notices a jagged scar running down Jared’s left thigh, he hadn’t noticed it before. Gently tracing the length of the puckered scar he wonders how Jared got it. The skin is raised and pink. 

 

 

“Jen?”

 

 

Jensen looks up into Jared’s sleepy face, smiling as Jared yawns wide.

 

 

He leans forward and catches Jared’s lips in an early morning kiss. Jared moans and presses his lips against Jensen’s eagerly. The kiss deepens and Jensen finds himself being pulled on top of Jared, chest to chest and legs tangling under the covers. Jensen pushes his cock down against Jared’s as he sucks and nibbles at the sensitive skin on his neck. Jared groans and bucks upwards to meet Jensen’s thrust, shifting his hips so that their cocks glide and rub against each other. Jensen moans at the sensation, feeling himself harden at the stimulation. 

 

 

“Jared”, he moans against the other man’s neck. 

 

 

“Yeah?” Jared pants as he spreads his thighs and positions Jensen to settle more comfortably in between.

 

 

“Nothing. I just like saying your name”, Jensen smirks as he grinds down against Jared. 

 

 

Jared laughs and pulls Jensen’s face down to kiss him hungrily. Jensen ravishes Jared’s mouth as he continues to grind down hard against Jared. What started out as an even, steady rhythm turns frantic as Jensen loses control and thrusts against Jared, whimpering. His cock is leaking pre-come as he rubs and glides against Jared’s own oozing shaft. Jared is groaning and bucking underneath him, strong hands helping Jensen push and thrust on top of him. Jensen can feel his orgasm approaching, when Jared slides a hand down his back and to his ass. He whines softly as Jared’s hand skims over his cheeks and traces the line of his crack. Fingers find his puckered hole and circle it gently, the soft touch being the catalyst to sending Jensen over the edge. Jensen moans and shudders, clamping his mouth on Jared’s shoulder as he comes, spilling himself over Jared’s stomach, thighs and groin. 

 

 

“That’s it, baby”, Jared croons as he thrusts up into Jensen’s jerking hips, pushing him down hard against his straining cock. Jensen pumps against him, smearing come all over Jared’s lower body, using it as lubricant to glide and thrust against Jared. The younger man comes with a muffled groan a few moments later.

 

 

They lie in comfortable silence, enjoying the effects of post coital sex and release. Jensen remembers the scar and asks Jared how he got it.

 

 

Jared’s eyes flicker with something Jensen can’t identify before he grins.

 

 

“Never ever run with scissors. Especially if you’re known for being clumsy”, he flippantly replies.

 

 

“Ouch”, Jensen sympathises.

 

 

“It happened when I was like 10, 11? I learnt my lesson.”, Jared laughs.

 

 

Jensen laughs with him, he had thought the scar was fairly recent, but shrugs it off. He’s no expert on scarring and why would Jared lie to him? He pushes himself up on the bed, wrinkling his face at the feel of come cooling on his body. 

 

 

“You feel like choc chip pancakes for breakfast?” he asks as he slides out of the bed. 

 

 

He laughs at the way Jared’s face lights up as he walks towards the bathroom. 

 

 

Later that day

 

 

“Well, well, well. Who looks like a cat that got the cream?” Mike smiles as he comes up to the counter.

 

 

“What are you talking about?” Jensen asks, lips twitching.

 

 

“You’ve got a certain gleam to your eye and a bounce in your step. If I didn’t know better I’d say you were in lurve”, Mike beams. His eyes widen when Jensen does nothing to argue against his claim.

 

 

“Are you?! Tell dear old Mike all” he bursts, excitedly. 

 

 

Jensen bursts out laughing, Mike was pretty crazy and that was his usual self. 

 

 

“There’s nothing much to say”, Jensen answers evasively. This relationship between him and Jared is still new and he wants to hold it close to his heart for a little while. 

 

 

“Hmm”, Mike looks unconvinced but doesn’t push the topic. He sits on top of the counter with a bowl of Jensen’s ‘reject’ hand-made marshmallow squares. They were the unevenly shaped or sized pieces that Jensen didn’t want to sell but that were still edible.

 

 

Mike is in the middle of recounting a story about a customer that came in earlier that day.

 

 

Jensen half listens, as he mixes up a cake batter for a customer’s special request. He had been approached by a lady to bake a cake for her daughter’s sweet sixteen and Jensen had been glad to do it. 

 

 

“Anyway, so this guy is like give me blond highlights and then I was like yeah, if I were you I wouldn’t even think about going there. Trust me, this guy did not want to have blond highlights in his hair, he didn’t have the right skin tone and colouring, you know? It would have totally made him look hideous but this guy is adamant. He wants the freakin’ highlights. Of course, since it‘s my duty as a hairdresser to give each customer the most appropriate and flattering style I had to give him an ultimatum, either do it my way or hit the highway”, Mike rambles between bites of soft marsmallow.

 

 

From inside the kitchen, Jensen hears the jingle of the bell above his door signaling someone enetering the store. 

 

 

“Oh, hello”, he hears Mike purr and he groans under his breath, wiping his hand on a damp tea towel and striding out to the front of the store. He hopes whoever is out there isn’t scared off by Mike’s…friendly nature.

 

 

Jensen has to grin though, when he comes out and he spies Jared’s tall frame next to Mike, eagerly digging into the bowl of marshmallows.

 

 

“Look who’s here, Jen”, Mike titters. 

 

 

Jensen grins and comes up to the counter.

 

 

“Hey”, he says, trying not to smile like an idiot. 

 

 

“Hey”, Jared grins. 

 

 

The moment is broken by the sound of Mike sliding off the counter.

 

 

“Watcha got there, Jared?”, he asks, gaze focused on Jared’s left hand hidden behind his back. 

 

 

“Umm”, Jared mumbles and ducks his head, hair falling to cover his eyes.

 

 

Jensen looks at Jared curiously. 

 

 

“Hmm” Mike glances between Jared and Jensen.

 

 

“No way”, he says slowly. “Can it be true? You two? Wow” he crows.

 

 

Jared looks surprised.

 

 

“How did you…?” he asks.

 

 

“I have a keen sense of observation. One of the many qualities I need to be a good hairstylist”, Mike brags. 

 

 

He puts down the bowl of candy.

 

 

“Ok. I see Jared was hoping for a bit of privacy. I won’t stand in the way. Later” he says grinning like a maniac.

 

 

He passes Jared and peeks at the mystery item in his hand. 

 

 

“Aww. Jared, I didn’t realise what a softie you were. Jen will love it”, he reassures, patting Jared’s shoulder.

 

 

“Talk to you later Jen. I want to hear every little detail of what happens ok?” he laughs as he leaves.

 

 

Jared clears his throat after Mike leaves.

 

 

“He’s really…something, isn’t he?” Jared says.

 

 

Jensen laughs and nods before he pulls Jared down for a kiss. He still can’t really believe he can touch Jared like this.

 

 

“You don’t mind that he knows? I didn’t tell him but he is pretty observant”, Jensen asks.

 

 

Jared shrugs.

 

 

“Yeah, that’s fine”, he says, the smile not quite reaching his eyes.

 

 

Jensen looks at him unsurely, it’s not the response he’s looking for.

 

 

“Hey, it’s fine. I wanted to keep our relationship a bit quiet so I could enjoy you all to myself longer but this is cool too. I like the thought of people knowing you belong to me” he says, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

 

 

“So, what do you have behind your back?” Jensen asks breathlessly when Jared lets him go.

 

 

Jared smiles innocently.

 

“Oh, you’re not getting this present that easily. You have to pay the price first”, he teases.

 

 

“Yeah? What’s the price?” Jensen asks, trying to peek behind Jared’s side.

 

 

Jared laughs and turns his body slightly to prevent Jensen from seeing. He puts on a thinking expression.

 

 

“Three kisses”, he finally answers.

 

 

Jensen rocks back on the balls of his feet.

 

 

“Three kisses huh? That’s a pretty steep price. Don’t know if I can pay that”, Jensen says.

 

 

Jared leans close, lips ghosting over Jensen’s.

 

 

“Don’t be so stingy” he coaxes.

 

 

Jensen pretends to think for a moment.

 

 

“Ok. Three kisses”, he says and presses his lips to Jared.

 

 

Three kisses later, Jensen leans back and looks at Jared expectantly.

 

 

Jared grins and pulls his hand from behind his back.

 

 

Jensen bursts out laughing at the item in Jared’s grip.

 

 

“I saw it and it reminded me of you”, Jared says, stroking the soft fur of the teddy bear in his hand.

 

 

“It’s so cute”, Jensen laughs, taking the teddy bear. 

 

 

It was dressed in a chef‘s uniform of a white shirt and grey pants, had a head chef’s black and white checkered scarf around its neck and a puffy white chef’s hat placed lopsidedly over one ear.

 

 

“Just for that, you get one more kiss”, Jensen grins, kissing him.

 

 

Later that evening

 

 

Jared and Jensen were the last to arrive at the Mexican restaurant a few blocks away from their street of shops. Mike had come by insisting everyone meet up and have a good time. 

 

 

Mike, Tom, Cosmic Liberty and Steve were already seated at a long table with drinks when they arrived. Jensen glared at Jared, mortified they were the last to arrive, and had delayed everyone from ordering their food. They had closed up their shops and gone back to the apartment together, Jared suggesting they shower together to ‘preserve water’ and ‘save time‘. Jensen hadn’t fallen for that as an excuse but couldn’t give up the chance to get naked with Jared. They had ended up using more water and more time than expected. 

 

 

“Well, it’s about time you two graced us with your pretty faces”, Mike joked, gesturing for them to sit down. Steve, Tom and Mike sat on one side with Cosmic Liberty and two empty spaces on the other.

 

 

“Sorry about that, guys”, Jensen apologized, sliding in next to Cosmic Liberty and desperately trying not to think about the reason they were late.

 

 

Mike grinned knowingly. 

 

 

“Dude, your hair. Totally dig it”, Cosmic Liberty says, motioning at Jensen. 

 

 

He squirms uncomfortably as all eyes turn on him, Mike with a proud expression and the rest appraising.

 

 

“Looks good”, Tom nods.

 

 

Mike beams.

 

 

“Why thank you. I am good at what I do. Although Jensen is certainly pretty enough that he only enhances what I did”, he says, nodding.

 

 

“It’s great. I wouldn’t have found a better hair dresser in New York”, Jensen tells Mike.

 

 

Mike smirks.

 

 

“I know. That's where I went to learn my skills”.

 

 

All heads turn to him in surprise.

 

 

“Really? What are you doing in this little town then?” Tom asks.

 

 

“The fast track didn’t really suit me. I prefer it here, and I'm closer to my mother here”, Mike shrugs.

 

 

“So any particular reason for being late?” he queries Jensen with a twinkle in his eye.

 

 

“Never mind why they were late, let’s order. I am starving”, Steve dismisses, picking up the laminated menu. 

 

 

Mike pouts.

 

“I’m sure it was something naughty. Oh yeah, by the way Jared, did Jensen like your little gift? It was the most adorable little thing. Kind of romantic too”, he tells the others at the table.

 

 

Steve looks at Jared quizzically who had stiffened in his seat.

 

 

“Am I missing something?” Tom asks, brow wrinkled.

 

 

Mike looks surprised.

 

 

“Am I the only one around here who’s been watching these two circle around each other like lovesick schoolboys for the past few weeks?”

 

 

“Wait, wait, wait. You telling me these two hooked up and I only find out now? Dude I thought we were tight, how come I didn’t know before now?” Cosmic Liberty asks Jared indignantly. 

 

 

Jared looks flustered as he flounders for an answer. 

 

 

“You two are really seeing each other?” Steve asks, surprise and something else evident in his tone.

 

 

“Yeah”, Jared answers, a little defiantly and staring hard at Steve almost as if he expects the other man to challenge him.

 

 

Jensen frowns, not sure what to make of this. 

 

 

“That’s cool”, Cosmic Liberty breaks in. 

 

 

“Let’s order. I’m starving”, Tom adds.

 

 

Steve huffs and picks up his menu. Jensen glances worriedly at Jared who gives a reassuring grin, bumping his knee against Jensen’s before he picks up his own menu. After a few moments of silence they motion a waitress over and quickly place their orders. By some sort of unspoken rule, nobody approached the topic again, instead steering towards other topics and the rest of the evening passed fairly well. Jensen thought it would have passed much better if Steve and Jared didn’t appear to be having some sort of silent showdown between themselves during the course of the evening. Tom seemed a bit quiet too with only Mike and Cosmic Liberty contributing to the majority of the conversation. 

 

 

After the dinner ends and they have split the bill, Jensen stands outside the restaurant, watching as Jared and Steve disappear several feet away. The faint tones of their voices carry through the air but he can’t hear what they are saying. He can deduct from their body language and facial expressions that Jared is tense and defiant and that Steve is displeased and almost concerned. Tom joins them and Jensen’s heart sinks when he sees Tom stand next to Steve, a sign of support, he doesn’t appear angry or displeased like Steve though, only worried. Jared’s talking, hands waving to make his point, he looks slightly stressed but he stands tall and confident. Their voices are raising louder and Jensen strains his ears as the slight breeze carries some of the conversation to him.

 

 

“…know what I’m doing…”, Jared spits out.

 

 

“…making…mistake…consequences”, Steve’s voice is firm, unrelenting.

 

 

“ …don’t know what you’re doing, Jay”, Tom’s concerned voice adds to the conversation.

 

 

Jensen can’t take watching his new lover face his two friends alone and heads towards them, he doesn’t know what he’s going to say or do but he won’t leave Jared to defend their relationship by himself. 

 

 

“Whoa, hold on dude”, Cosmic Liberty murmurs from behind him, hand surprisingly firm as it grips his shoulder and holding him in place.

 

 

Jensen is about to protest and shake the grip off.

 

 

“Chill, everything’s groovy. Just let them let off some steam”, he adds.

 

 

Mike stands next to Jensen, eying the trio of men animatedly talking amongst themselves with a confused expression on his face. 

 

 

“I don’t get it. Why are they so worried about you and Jared?” he asks, not really expecting an answer. 

 

 

Jared is no longer looking defensive or defiant, he has a serious expression on his face as he listens to the two other men, nodding occasionally at what they are saying. A few moments later they disband and come back to the waiting group, expressions closed. 

 

 

Jared pulls Jensen close against his side as everyone mills about uncertainly. Jensen looks up at him but can’t decipher anything from his expression, Jared glances down at him, noticing his staring and mouths ‘later’ at him. 

 

 

“Well, I’m gonna head back now. It was good catching up, probably see you all tomorrow”, Steve adds carefully, breaking the silence and strides away.

 

 

“I should get going too”, Tom says with one last look at Jared and Jensen before he leaves. 

 

 

Cosmic Liberty stares after the other man’s retreating figure with a thoughtful glance before he turns to the others with a wide grin.

 

 

“C’mon, the night is still young. Let’s go out and hang out at my pad. I picked up some really good weed. Any takers?” he asks.

 

 

Mike snorts and looks tempted before his face falls.

 

 

“On any other night I would be tempted but I’m visiting my mother tomorrow so I better not”, he sighs. With a flurry of quick hugs he’s headed home.

 

 

Cosmic Liberty turns to Jared and Jensen, a hopeful look on his face.

 

 

“No thanks, dude”, Jared says. 

 

 

“Well, if you’re sure. Swing by if you change your mind. Peace”

 

 

Jensen walks next to Jared quietly as they head back to the apartment complex. A few moments later he can’t hold in his need to know what had happened any longer.

 

 

“Jared? What the hell happened back there? Why were Steve and Tom getting on your case?” Jensen burst out. 

 

 

“It’s…complicated, just, don‘t worry too much about it ok, Jen? It‘s all fine”, Jared offers, weakly, clearly not wanting to delve too deep into the issue.

 

 

“Don’t try and smooth over this thing, Jared. What were you and Steve and Tom talking about? It didn’t look good from where I was standing” Jensen presses. 

 

 

There’s a long silence and Jensen is beginning to think Jared won’t answer him when Jared runs a hand through his hair and sighs. He stops walking and turns to Jensen, pulling him forward, hands gripping his upper arms. 

 

 

“Look,” he begins, looking down into Jensen’s tilted face, “Trust me, Jen. Things are alright. Steve and Tom are just worried, ok? I mean they’re pretty protective of you. It’s pretty cool actually, they’re just looking out for you”, he says.

 

 

“Oh”, Jensen says, looking into Jared’s sincere, gleaming eyes. He thinks that can't be all that is the problem but Jared sounds so sincere and relaxed that Jensen let's it go. 

 

 

Jared smiles and pulls him in, sealing his mouth over his. 

 

 

Jensen moans as their lips press together and Jared kisses him thoroughly. 

 

 

Jared is the first to pull away, laughing as Jensen leans against his tall frame for support, still feeling the effects of Jared ravishing his mouth.

 

 

“Let’s go home”, Jared says, smiling at him.

 

 

Jensen returns the smile. Home sounds good, here in Daquoise Valley he had made friends, created a business and fallen in love with Jared. This little town and his apartment was starting to become home to him, especially as Jared was there. His life in New York was fading each day, becoming less of a reality and more like a dream.

 

 

“Yeah. Sounds good”, Jensen breathes.


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen is in the kitchen area making chocolate turtles (melted caramel and pecans discs covered in melted chocolate with pecan heads and legs to resemble turtles) when the bell above his store door jingles and a male voice calls out his name. He puts down his utensils and hurries out to the front of the store, surprised when he sees Steve standing by the counter. 

 

 

“Steve. What can I do for you?” he asks, not sure how to act towards the other man after last night’s events. He certainly hadn’t looked happy with Jared after he had discovered they were an item. 

 

 

“About last night, I just want to clear some things up”, Steve begins slowly. 

 

 

Jensen leans his hip against the counter and waits for the other man to continue. 

 

 

Steve runs a palm through his hair and sighs. 

 

 

“I know my reaction may have seemed uncharacteristic of me and I’m sorry if it offended or upset you. Please be clear that I did not react the way I did because you are seeing another man, I reacted the way I did because it was really unexpected. Neither of you have known the other really long and you’ve both just moved here and stared your own businesses. I just feel that you might be moving a bit fast without really thinking about what you’re doing”, Steve explains, carefully.

 

 

Jensen nods in understanding.

 

 

“I get what you’re saying Steve and I’m really glad you’re looking out for us but this is mine and Jared’s choice. We’re both grown adults, we’re not going in this blind”

 

 

“That’s the thing, I don’t know if you’re really thinking. I remember when I first met you when you arrived, to be honest you were a bit of a wreck. Pale, jumpy, reclusive. Vulnerable. I mean don’t get me wrong, you really have pulled yourself up from whatever was bringing you down but you can understand if I’m a bit worried now you seem to have jumped into a serious relationship”, the other man presses. 

 

 

“Look I get it and I really appreciate your concern but frankly it’s nothing to do with you. I can make my own choices”

 

 

“Fine. I don’t mean to pry but just promise me you’ll be really careful? It’s just that, sometimes things in life don’t really seem to be what they appear and people get hurt. I don’t want you or Jared to get hurt”, Steve sighs. 

 

 

Jensen nods and Steve claps him on the shoulder and leaves. 

 

 

As Jensen goes back to the kitchen and his chocolate turtles he can’t help but think about Steve’s words. He respected and valued the other man’s opinions so his concern about him and Jared are something to think about. 

 

 

Was he being too hasty and careless? Jensen didn’t feel as if that was true, he had harbored what he thought were one-sided feelings for Jared for over a month after they had met before Jared had confessed he had also held feelings for Jensen. Maybe they had began an intimate relationship pretty quickly but Jensen knew he had never felt anything like the way he felt about Jared before and it made him ecstatic to be with and near the other man. That couldn’t be a bad thing could it? Steve was just being over protective.

 

 

His musings were interrupted when a customer came into the store. 

 

 

Jensen rushes out of the kitchen to greet the customer with a warm smile.

 

 

“Welcome to Sinful Delights”, he smiles.

 

 

Later that day 

 

 

Jensen yawns widely as he locks the store’s front door securely. It’s been a long day and he can’t wait to get next door to Jared so they can go back to the apartment together. Hopefully they can go home, have an informal dinner and crash on the sofa in front of the television. 

 

 

“Hey Jensen”

 

 

Jensen turns around and comes face to face with Tom. 

 

 

“Hey. What‘s up?” he asks casually as he pockets his keys.

 

 

“I saw Steve headed your way earlier. Did you two sort things out ok?” Tom asks.

 

 

“Yeah. He explained and all. I don’t get why he’s so worried though, it’s nothing to do with him really”, Jensen shrugs. 

 

 

Tom smiles.

 

 

“Steve’s just the sort of guy that really looks out for his friends. Anyway I just wanted to talk to you and let you know that you and Jared together is cool. I mean, I was worried too at first but I do know Jared is a good guy and wouldn’t do anything to intentionally hurt you”, Tom rushes, looking a bit embarrassed. 

 

 

Jensen raises a brow at the other man.

 

 

“Look, is there something you guys know about Jared that has you worried about me seeing him? Because this is just really weird. Both you and Steve just seem to think Jared is gonna hurt me somehow. You guys have only known him a little longer than I have. Frankly, unless you have something relevant to tell me, you guys really don’t need to get so involved”

 

 

Tom opens his mouth to say something but then stops.

 

 

“Right. I get what you’re saying”

 

 

“Hey, groovy dudes. Man you missed a hell of a good trip last night”, Cosmic Liberty laughs as he ambles towards them from his store across the street.

 

 

“Sorry, trip?” Tom asks.

 

 

“I picked up this reeeally good bag of weed the other day. Dude I was like, flying last night”, he crows, hands waving, strands of love beads around his neck clacking with the movement.

 

 

Jensen tries not to snort with laughter as Tom rolls his eyes. 

 

 

“Good for you little guy. I gotta go”, Tom finally says, clapping the hippy on the back and disappearing next door.

 

 

“So, Jensen my cat, what’s up?” Cosmic Liberty chortles as he slings an arm around Jensen and pulls him towards Jared’s store. 

 

 

“Same old, same old”, Jensen replies, letting himself be guided. 

 

 

Cosmic Liberty cocks his head, studying Jensen under his patterned headband. 

 

 

“Anyone giving you trouble about the little drama from last night? Shouldn’t worry dude. I’ve known Jare a long time, never seen him act like the way he does to you before. He’s got it bad for you” he smiles. 

 

 

Jensen grins, a warm tingle spreading through him at the hippy’s words. 

 

 

They step inside the toy store and Jensen grins when he spots Jared behind the counter who smiles wide when he sees Jensen. 

 

 

“Jen. Hey, you closed up already?” Jared asks as he steps away from the counter, coming forward to pull Jensen into an affectionate embrace. 

 

 

“Couldn’t wait to see you again”, Jensen flirts, leaning into him. 

 

“I’m just going to go over there…or something”, Cosmic Liberty mumbles from behind them as Jared grins and kisses Jensen. 

 

 

Jensen forgets about everything but the warmth and feel of Jared against him. When they finally pull apart flushed and panting, Jensen is more than eager to get home.

 

 

“Okay. I’m just going to quickly close shop and then we can go”, Jared says, kissing Jensen gently on the cheek.

 

 

Jensen smiles, looking at his surroundings. Being in Jared’s shop is like being in the toy shops of a different era, when things were more simple. Jared didn’t sell the latest toys and gadgets for kids like most stores today, he had once told Jensen it was because he felt the many electronically operated toys manufactured today were made without heart and made only to profit big organizations. The toys Jared sold were classic and could keep children entertained for hours on end. There were lovingly carved, wooden toy soldiers, doll houses, teddy bears, antique train sets and many other wonderful toys. 

 

 

Cosmic Liberty emerges from behind a shelf, hands clad in two puppets. 

 

 

“Check these out, man”, he says, waving them around and manipulating the toys to bend and clap hands. 

 

 

Jensen laughs at the expression of childish wonder on the hippy’s face as Jared comes back out of the storeroom.

 

 

“Dude. Put those away, I’m closing up now” he says. 

 

 

Jensen’s eyes are locked on the teddy bear in Jared’s hand. It’s exactly the same bear as the one Jared had given to him earlier but instead of a chef’s outfit, this one is clad in a simple blue hoody and khaki colored trousers. A surprised laugh escapes his lips as he notices the similarity between the blue hoody and trousers he’s wearing today and the outfit on the teddy bear. They look uncannily alike. Jared looks a bit sheepish as he passes the bear to Jensen. 

 

 

“To go with the other one. The chef is you and this one is me”, he says.

 

 

“Awww. Jared is such a softie”, Cosmic Liberty coos teasingly as he eyes the bear. 

 

 

“Shut up Chad”, Jared says, taking the mocking good naturedly.

 

 

“Hey. Come on”, Cosmic Liberty whines.

 

 

Jensen ignores their bantering as he strokes the soft fur of the toy. It’s a really sappy gesture but Jensen can’t help fall under Jared’s spell a little more. Jared is kind and warm and giving, an unexpected gift that Jensen had never even dreamt of finding when he moved here. 

 

 

“Okay, I can see I’m not wanted here. I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. Peace”, Cosmic Liberty chortles and wonders out of the store. 

 

 

As soon as the other man leaves, Jensen is plastered against Jared, clinging to his broad shoulders as he attacks Jared’s mouth. 

 

 

The kiss is hard, wet and demanding as Jensen tries to put everything he feels about Jared into the kiss. Jared moans against his open mouth, grinding his hardening cock against Jensen. Jensen shoves his hands under Jared’s hoody, palms sliding against the taut muscles of his abdomen, snaking around his back to cling on broad shoulders and against the jut of his hip. 

 

 

Breaking apart, Jared stumbles to the front door, banging it closed and locking it from the inside also hastily pulling down the blinds. He’s back in front of Jensen, large hands tugging at the shorter man’s shirt. 

 

 

“What, here?!” Jensen asks incredulously. 

 

 

Jared smiles seductively at Jensen, eyes gleaming under his floppy hair. 

 

 

“Come on, how many people can say they did it in a toy shop?” he says cheekily. 

 

 

Jensen laughs and Jared leans into him, whispering in his ear. 

 

 

“Let me suck you off”

 

 

Jensen groans and doesn’t say anything as Jared fiddles with his belt. The mental image of Jared on his knees before him makes him tremble with arousal. Within moments Jared has gotten rid of Jensen’s belt and has slid his denim jeans and underwear down his thighs. Jensen groans, hands tightly curled around the edge of the counter behind him, head falling back as Jared’s plump lips close around him. 

 

 

Later that week

 

 

The shrill tones of his cell phone ringing brings Jensen out of his sleep. Rubbing a hand across his eyes and squinting at the alarm clock next to his bed shows him its only just after seven in the morning. He grabs his cell off the drawer beside him.

 

 

“Lo’?” he mumbles, turning onto his back and stretching his legs out. 

 

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?”, the low drawl of Agent Kane has Jensen snapping out of his sleepy state and he leans up on one elbow, sneaking a glance at Jared’s still asleep form beside him. 

 

 

“Uh, yeah sort of. Doesn’t matter though. I’m awake now”

 

 

There’s a brief pause on the other side. 

 

 

“Okay. I need to tell you some things, Jensen”, he says softly. 

 

 

“Umm. Okay”, Jensen says, nervously looking at Jared. He carefully eases out of the bed, grabbing his boxers off the floor beside the bed and eases them on as he walks out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

 

 

“Is everything okay, Chris? You sound strange”, Jensen asks as he goes into the kitchen and starts making coffee.

 

 

Chris laughs, sounding strained.

 

 

“I don’t even think I should be telling you this. I’ve been thinking and thinking and this is the best way. I don‘t want you to be in the dark”.

 

 

“Chris?”

 

 

“Jensen, I think things are screwed up over here at FBI head quarters. Before you say anything just listen to me, okay? I haven‘t got any solid proof yet but I think someone‘s infiltrating the system and the FBI databases. It‘s the only explanation. Files have gone missing, mysteriously reappearing. We’ve come this close to catching the guy only to have him skip town days, or even just hours before we jump him. There‘s no other feasible explanation, he‘s got someone inside the FBI doing his bidding”

 

 

Jensen leans against the counter, Chris’ words echoing in his mind. 

 

 

“Chris, why are you telling me this? Shouldn’t you be telling your superiors or something? Does this mean I’m not safe here? I mean, you said files are being taken, my details are there! They could have found my whereabouts by now!”

 

 

Jensen is panicking, the fear clawing at his insides. he can’t deal with being found again, he can’t deal with leaving again, especially when he thinks he’s been the happiest he’s ever been. 

 

 

“Jensen. Jensen, calm down. Look, I could be wrong. Even if I’m not I don’t have any proof yet, and if I am right this person is someone who knows what they’re doing to not have been caught yet. And if it is someone within the FBI? That’s gonna open one bad can of worms. Until this mess can be sorted out, I just wanted you to be aware, to keep looking after yourself. I don’t think you’re in any real danger just yet, this infiltrator seems more interested in the FBI not catching the crim. Listen, I‘m gonna be making a trip down there as soon as I can get away, so hang tight until then. This is just one really big nightmare right now, but I promise you I‘m going to fix this, okay? I just need some time”, Chris’ voice is soothing as he reassures Jensen. 

 

 

“I have to go now. Take care of yourself okay?”

 

 

“Yeah. Bye”, Jensen answers, cutting the connection and gently placing the cell phone down onto the counter. 

 

 

He’s sitting at the kitchen table staring into the steaming cup of coffee in front of him when Jared comes up behind him. 

 

 

“Hey, why are you up so early?” he asks, bending down to nuzzle his neck. 

 

 

Jensen leans back into the contact. 

 

 

“Couldn’t sleep any longer”, he lies. 

 

 

“Aww. Poor baby”, Jared says after a brief pause. 

 

 

Jensen abruptly stands up. 

 

 

“You want some coffee?” he asks, turning to the coffee pot. He needs to keep busy, Chris’ call had unnerved him. 

 

 

“Yeah, okay”, Jared says.

 

 

Jensen smiles weakly and pulls a mug out of the cupboard. 

 

 

“Is everything alright, Jen? You seem distracted”, Jared asks, coming to stand next to him. 

 

 

“What? I’m fine”, Jensen says with false brightness. 

 

 

Jared’s concerned gaze lingers on his face. 

 

 

“Okay”, he concedes, moving to the refrigerator for the carton of milk.

 

 

Jensen turns back to pouring the coffee for Jared. 

 

 

Everything’s fine. It has to be.


	12. Chapter 12

Jensen is baking brownies, cupcakes and other baked goodies when Jared comes home, two overflowing bags of groceries in his arms.

 

 

“Hey. It smells so good in here. Reminds me of my mom’s kitchen when I was younger”, Jared grins, placing the groceries on the counter. 

 

 

Jensen smiles, putting in a new cake tin in the oven and setting the timer. He turns to see Jared licking a finger covered in pink frosting. 

 

 

“Hey you, put away the groceries”, he scolds. 

 

 

Jared laughs, grabbing Jensen close. When he kisses him, Jared’s lips are sugary sweet. 

 

 

Jared pulls away.

 

 

“Oh yeah, almost forgot”, he says, pulling out Jensen’s watch from his jacket pocket.

 

 

“All fixed”, he says, giving it to Jensen. 

 

 

“Great. It’s been really bugging me to not have it on me”, Jensen grins, strapping it back on. The watch had sentimental value and after good wear and tear the strap had broken, Jared had offered to get it fixed while he went out for groceries. 

 

 

“You’re really baking up a storm”, Jared teases, eyeing the trays of baked goodies. 

 

 

“Yeah, well. I have to bake this much for someone with your appetite. It’s amazing how much you can put away. Don‘t know how you can eat so much but stay so fit”, Jensen says with wonder.

 

 

Jared laughs. 

 

 

“Exercise is the key”, he says with a suggestive leer, referring to a different sort of exercise.

 

 

“In fact since there’s so much temptation here I might as well get a good work out first to whet my appetite” he says slyly, reaching for Jensen. 

 

 

Jensen backs away.

 

 

“No, come on, I have a cake in the oven”, he says. 

 

 

“That’s okay. Won’t take long”, Jared says, nuzzling Jensen’s throat.

 

 

“Idiot”, Jensen says with affection, allowing the taller man to lead him towards the bedroom. 

 

 

Clothes are torn off in a flurry, falling to a heap on the floor, Jared pushes Jensen down onto the bed, crawling on top of him and settling between his spread thighs. Jared seals his mouth against Jensen’s, tongue exploring the heated cavern of his mouth. 

 

 

Snaking a hand between their pressed bodies, Jared wraps a palm around Jensen’s hardening length. Jensen moans into his mouth, bucking up into his grip. Jared slides his palm up and down, enjoying the feel of Jensen’s cock growing to full hardness. 

 

 

Jensen clutches hard to Jared’s lower back, moaning as Jared rubbed his shaft. 

 

 

“Jared. Jared I want you so bad”, he pants, clawing at Jared when the other man flicks a thumb over the head of his shaft. 

 

 

“You look so fucking hot, Jen. Spread out and eager in front of me” he purrs, kneeling up and admiring Jensen’s slack body beneath him. He runs a palm up Jensen’s inner thigh, just barely brushing Jensen’s cock. Jensen gasps and twitches impatiently. 

 

 

“Jared. Come on. Fuck me”, he begs, swiping a tongue over dry lips.

 

 

Jared watches the movement of Jensen’s tongue, leaning forward to kiss him hungrily before he leans back and starts fumbling for the lubricant in the bedside drawer. 

 

 

Settling back, Jared palms his erect cock before he uncaps the tube, squeezing some onto the tip of his index finger as Jensen watches with hooded eyes. He shifts to accommodate Jared as he crawls back between his thighs, drawing his knees up to allow better access. Jared’s gaze is locked on Jensen laying exposed before him. 

 

 

“So fucking hot, Jen”, he breathes, pressing a line of light kisses up his thigh. 

 

 

Jensen whines a little. 

 

 

“Already said that, Jay”, he whimpers.

 

 

“That’s cos I can never think straight when I’m with you”, Jared laughs softly as he circles Jensen’s puckered entrance. 

 

 

Jensen holds still in anticipation as he feels Jared’s fingers ghosting over his entrance. Yes, yes, yes, he thinks as Jared gently inserts a lube coated fingertip. 

 

 

“Okay so far?” Jared asks, a look of concentration on his handsome face. 

 

 

“Yeah, course”, Jensen answers, rocking his hips a bit, encouraging Jared to go further. 

 

 

Jared slowly penetrates him, the slicked finger gliding easily inside him. 

 

 

“So tight and hot”

 

 

“More, Jared. Want you to stretch me”

 

 

Jensen groans in disappointment as Jared removes his finger as he recoats the digit and a second one before he comes back to Jensen. 

 

 

He slides one digit in to the knuckle, curling it upwards, watching as Jensen bucks beneath him. When he slides in a second finger, scissoring his fingers to stretch Jensen’s tunnel of hot, smooth, tight muscles, Jensen arches off the bed. 

 

 

“God, yeah. Jared. Feels so good”

 

 

“It’ll feel even better when it’s my cock inside you”, he purrs. 

 

 

Jared crooks his fingers inside Jensen, searching for the bundle of nerves. Jensen moans and thrashes when Jared finds it. 

 

 

“Want a third finger?”

 

 

“Just want you to fuck me. Now. Want it to burn”

 

 

Jared removes his fingers slowly, making sure to flex and crook them inside Jensen before he removes them. 

 

 

He rolls on a condom, coating it with lube before he shifts back towards Jensen, positioning his slick cock against Jensen’s entrance.

 

 

Jensen grunts as the tip breaches him, Jared looms over him, muscles flexing and shifting under smooth skin as he stretches over Jensen. 

 

 

He slowly breathes out as Jared carefully slides further into him, stretching him wider. 

 

 

Wiggling his hips he encourages Jared to go further. 

 

 

“Not gonna break, Jay”, he says.

 

 

Jared groans, sliding his shaft in to the hilt. Jensen gasps as he feels himself eveloping Jared tightly. 

 

 

“Feel okay?” Jared whispers against his hair.

 

 

“Mmmm”, Jensen answers dreamily, arching his hips up and drawing satisfaction and pleasure from Jared’s gasp and the bolt of sensation that zings inside him. 

 

 

He moans softly as Jared slowly withdraws, only to thrust back inside him gently, muscles clenching and pulsing around the sheathed cock. Tangling a hand in Jared’s floppy hair, he arches underneath the other man as he sets a steady rhythm of thrusts. The sensation of Jared inside him, stretching him and ultimately possessing him, is incredible. Jared growls endearments and words of sex into his ear as he fucks him, sending a shiver down Jensen‘s spine with the passion he can hear in his voice.

 

 

Jared gives a surprised grunt when Jensen suddenly pushes Jared off him. 

 

 

‘Jen?”

 

Ooof

 

 

Jensen pushes at Jared’s chest, pressing him down against the bed on his back as he clambers on top of him, smiling.

 

 

“Want to ride you, Jay”, he says, trailing a hand down Jared’s sculpted chest. 

 

 

Jared watches with hooded eyes as Jensen slowly settles on top of him, easing himself over Jared’s slick cock until he’s fully seated on him and groaning at the feeling of fullness.

 

 

Jared’s fingers grip onto his hips as Jensen rides him, lifting and lowering himself on Jared’s cock, lower lip caught between his teeth. Jensen groans every time that special spot inside him is stimulated, Jared bucks and thrashes beneath him, pulling up and down on his hips, setting the pace and rhythm. 

 

 

“Yeah. Come on, Jen. That’s it. Feels so good”, Jared encourages throatily.

 

 

He wraps a palm around Jensen’s stiff cock and Jensen breaks the steady rhythm they had established.

 

 

“Fuck! Jay”, he gasps.

 

Jared slowly jerks him off, timing it to his own thrusts inside Jensen. 

 

 

“Yes. Yes. Jay, you feel so good inside me. So big and full”

 

 

Jared’s thrusts become more erratic, more jerky as he nears his climax.

 

 

“Jensen. God, gonna come”, he gasps, arching up into Jensen as he thrusts down on him. 

 

 

Jensen gazes down at Jared, observing his lover’s sweat sheened skin, the rosy flush and the tensed muscles as he climaxes, mouth open, face locked in an expression of ecstasy. 

 

 

With Jared’s hand around his cock and Jared inside him it isn’t long before Jensen comes too, spilling into Jared’s palm and over his stomach. When Jensen comes back to himself, he carefully pulls off of Jared, collapsing beside him on the bed. He’s bathing in the after glow of their lovemaking when he hears the tinny sound of the timer go off in the kitchen.

 

 

“My cake!”, he remembers, sliding out of the bed in a rush. 

 

 

He pulls on his jeans, leaning over the mattress to give a laughing Jared a firm kiss on the lips before he rushes to the kitchen. 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Jared is still smiling when Jensen rushes out of the bedroom, sitting up and swinging out of the bed he goes into the bathroom to clean himself off. When he returns to the bedroom, his cell phone is vibrating on the bedside drawer. Picking it up, he answers it. When he recognizes the voice on the other end, a frown settles on his face.

 

 

“Hold on a second”, he murmurs, slowly walking to the door, checking to see that Jensen is firmly distracted in the kitchen. He closes the door behind him, moving further back into the bedroom.

 

 

“Okay. What’s going on? I thought we needed to keep our contact to the minimum”, he says, coming to a stop in front of the window. 

 

 

He gazes out, looking sightlessly at the street below him as he listens to the voice on the other end. 

 

 

“I am doing my job. He doesn’t suspect a thing”.

 

 

“It doesn’t matter either way, it’s all bad news for Jensen Ackles”.

 

 

“We’ll see in the next few days, won’t we? I‘ll take care of this”.

 

 

Jared hangs up, deleting the number from his phone. 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Jensen carefully tips the cake out of its tin onto the metal rack on the kitchen counter, leaving it to cool before he ices it he returns to the bedroom. He can hear the low murmur of Jared’s voice as he nears and he wonders who he is talking to.

 

 

The bedroom door swings open and Jared comes through, cell phone in his hand, a flicker of surprise passing on his face as he sees Jensen. 

 

 

“Hey. Who were you talking to just now?” Jensen asks, stepping forward and sliding his arms around Jared’s torso, pressing a kiss against his exposed collarbone. 

 

 

Jared holds him firm against him. 

 

 

“Just a wrong number”, he says. 

 

 

Jensen smiles, leaning against Jared, breathing in his scent. 

 

 

Whenever he is in Jared’s arms he feels safe and loved and as if all is right with the world. His smile fades when he thinks of what Chris had told him a few days earlier and of the worry in Chris’ tone. Even though he refuses to think it he has to tell himself that being found is a major concern at the moment and if it happens it’ll be all too likely that he’ll have to move on again. That is, if he can get out of there before the bad guys find him, the last time was a stroke of luck and he had managed to escape without any dire consequences, he might not be so lucky this time. The thought of being discovered leads to one thing. Leaving Jared. Jensen doesn’t think he can do that, Jared has come to mean so much to him, his arms tighten their grip around Jared. 

 

I’m not going to lose him. I can’t. I won’t let it happen. 

 

“Hey. You’re shaking, Jen. What’s wrong?” Jared asks, concern colouring his voice as he pulls Jensen away from him to study his face.

 

 

“What? It’s nothing. Must be cold I guess”, Jensen says, telling himself to get a grip. 

 

 

Jared pulls himself back into his embrace, palms rubbing up and down Jensen’s bare arms and back to warm him up. Jensen stands against Jared quietly, touched by his lovers gentle, affectionate gesture.

 

I’m not going to lose him. He’s the best thing that’s happened to me in my whole life.

 

 

New York City

 

 

The man is gazing out at the scenery from his high story condo, cigar dangling from his fingers. He smiles as he relishes the thought that he’s hiding practically right under the noses of the FBI. 

 

 

There is a soft rap on the door and he turns to greet the person coming through on the other side.

 

 

“Well?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

 

“Our inside man has found him, sir. Little town called Daquoise Valley. He‘s set up his own small business there.”

 

 

“I see. Well, don’t you think it’s high time to visit our little friend? I’m sure he’ll be very…surprised to see us”, he grins maliciously. 

 

 

“Yes sir”, his assistant says, slinking away.

 

 

He turns back to the scenic view outside the window. Once he’s dealt with Ackles the FBI won’t have anything to hold him by. He sneers when he thinks of all the millions of dollars in deals he’s lost since he had to go low because of Ackles and the feds, of how his reputation as a reliable businessman has diminished the past few months. Jensen Ackles is going to pay.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Author's notes: Chapter 13 out of 15!  
Read ahead for some major happenings and revelations...  
Hope you enjoy :)  


* * *

“What do you feel like having for dinner tonight, Jay?” Jensen asks as they drive to work. 

 

 

Jared glances at him briefly, taking his gaze of the road.

 

 

“You don’t get tired of cooking every night? We could order take out if you want. Or I could fix something up. You’re always cooking for me”, Jared says.

 

 

Jensen laughs, stretching an arm along Jared’s seat and playing with the tips of Jared’s hair. 

 

 

“I like cooking, especially when I can share it with other people. It’s a pleasure, not a nuisance. And as for the last time you offered to take care of dinner, you made grilled cheese toast. No offence, it was nice and all but I really don’t consider that dinner”, Jensen answers dryly.

 

 

Jared just laughs.

 

 

“Okay then. You really spoil me, you know?”, Jared says, again shooting him a quick look. 

 

 

“Don’t I know it. You are one lucky guy. So, curry or stroganoff?”

 

 

“Surprise me”, Jared grins, pulling up outside their stores. He turns off the engine and leans forward to pull Jensen into a quick kiss. 

 

 

“The luckiest guy in the Valley”, Jared murmurs against Jensen’s throat.

 

 

Jensen smiles, content as Jared presses a series of feather light kisses down his jaw line and throat. He sighs when Jared finally pulls away, playfully tugging at his glasses. 

 

 

His thoughts turn maudlin as he wonders about his future. It had been a few days since Chris had called and in the days following Jensen had experienced moments where it had just hit him that underneath it all, things were not really okay. He was using a false identity, hiding from a very dangerous killer and living a completely different life, lying to everyone around him. He hated the thought that he wasn’t being honest with Jared especially, he hated not having his real identity anymore and he hated that he was on the run from a cold blooded murderer and every day was an unknown and quite possibly his last. 

 

 

“Hey, what’s wrong baby?” Jared asks, stroking Jensen’s cheek. 

 

 

Jensen smiles at the endearment. 

 

 

“Nothing, just zoning out for a moment”, he lies.

 

 

Jared looks at him for a long moment and Jensen is beginning to think Jared might call him on his lie when Jared sighs.

 

 

“Okay. But you know if you ever want to tell me anything, I’ll listen” he says seriously. 

 

 

“I know”, Jensen answers. 

 

 

They exit Jared’s truck, laughing and joking, much like any couple in love. Jensen can’t take his eyes of Jared’s gleaming eyes and wide, dimpled grin. Jared pulls him into his embrace for a last goodbye kiss before they head to their respective stores. 

 

 

He notices Jared staring across the street and turns to see he is looking at Cosmic Liberty’s closed New Age store. 

 

 

“Looks like he’s closed for the day”, Jensen notes.

 

 

“Yeah, he‘s not really a 9 to 5 kind of guy, probably still at home smoking some pot while in his underwear and listening to some bizarre meditation music or something”, Jared says easily before he turns away with an amused smile.

 

 

Jensen laughs and fishes out his keys to unlock the store.

 

 

“I’ll come visit you at lunchtime, sweet-ums”, Jared coos exaggeratedly.

 

 

Jensen arches a brow.

 

 

“So you can devour the free samples?”

 

 

“No! How could you think that? It’s just I can’t bear being away from you too long”, Jared continues, hand over heart.

 

 

“I’m sure”, Jensen answers dryly.

 

 

In seconds Jared is in front of him. 

 

 

“It’s true, you know? I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this about anyone Jen”, he says truthfully, pulling Jensen in close. 

 

 

“Me neither”, Jensen confesses, drawing Jared into a kiss. 

 

 

Jared smiles at him, palms cupping Jensen’s chin, fingers rubbing over his bottom lip. 

 

 

“See you later”, he whispers, kissing him again before he steps back. 

 

 

Jensen’s eyes are drawn to Jared’s denim clad ass as he walks away, his smile widens when he notes that Jared, all of him, belongs to him as he enters his store. 

 

Meanwhile…

 

 

The resolution is grainy on the screen as he watches Jensen and Jared climb out of the truck in front of the toy store and the chocolatier‘s store, talking animatedly the entire time. He can see the affection between the two, evident in the way they speak to each other, the looks on their faces and how they have no attention for anything else. He smiles at the happiness the two display but wonders what will happen when Jensen finds out just who Jared really is. The two disappear into their stores after a heated kiss and a knowing glance in his direction from Jared and he resigns himself to a whole day of boredom, staking out Jensen’s store. The whir and occasional beeps of the computers and surveillance equipment are the only sounds in the storeroom converted to a mini surveillance/stakeout office as Cosmic Liberty leans back into his swivel chair and stretches his arms above his head. 

 

 

He huffs in annoyance when the strands of love beads dangling around his neck clatter together with the movement. He’s quite tired of the whole New Age hippy persona, sure the baggy tie dye t-shirts and sandals are really comfortable to get around in but he’s not sure how much longer he can stand the scratchy stubble growing on his cheeks in an attempt to look more the part of a carefree hippy and if he has to listen to the mating song of whales one more time on the CD player he is going to lose it. He’s also missing his home, this is his first undercover job that’s required him to pack up and move away from New York for an unknown length of time and it’s not sitting well with him. He works with computers, he’s not an undercover agent even if he does work for the FBI, being out ‘on the field‘ is not his thing. Still, they had needed an agent who was good with computers to go undercover and he fit the bill. 

 

 

The time passes slowly and all he does is watch customers walk in and out of Jensen’s store, most with packages and content expressions. Jared’s store is also under surveillance as well as the sports store on Jensen’s other side where Tom was working. His cell rings and he answers quickly, seriously bored out of his mind. 

 

 

“Hey, I’m at the back door”, Steve replies when he answers.

 

 

When he lets the other man in his eyes are riveted on the paper bags in his hand.

 

 

“Are those? They are, oh thank you, lord” he exclaims, taking the greasy bag of take out from Steve.

 

 

“Dude, thought you sensitive, New Age types were against eating meat”, Steve teases.

 

 

“Shut up, Steve”, he says, biting into the hamburger. 

 

 

“Whatever, Cosmic Liberty”, Steve chortles. 

 

 

“Laugh all you want, Steve. Those hippy chicks lap all this sensitive New Age guy stuff right up”, Chad retorts. 

 

 

So, anything interesting happen”, Steve asks, settling into a second chair in front of the screen.

 

 

“Nada. The whole few months we‘ve been here. Nothing even remotely threatening has happened ”.

 

 

Steve looks thoughtful.

 

 

“That’s a good sign, you know. It means Jensen is safe”.

 

 

Chad just nods, enthusiastically taking another bite of burger. 

 

 

“Still, I don’t understand why I’m the only one in costume, I mean all the other guys are just normal, but not me. Why is that?” he asks, grumpily.

 

 

“Cos this store was already furnished and stocked as a New Age store when you arrived and you had to fit in with your surroundings”, Steve shrugs, snagging a fry out of the bag. 

 

 

“I suppose for someone who’s not a field agent, you did pretty well blending in with your surroundings”, Steve reluctantly answers.

 

 

“Why, what a nice compliment, Special Agent Steve Carlson”, Chad replies, slurping at his soda.

 

 

“Hey, I’m just plain Steve, the guy with a guitar store. I left the FBI years ago”, Steve answers, disgruntled, hands skimming under his longish hair to feel the raised scar tissue on his skull.

 

 

“Once a special agent, always a special agent”, Chad shrugs. 

 

 

“Hey, what do you think about Jensen and Jared hooking up?” Steve asks Chad curiously.

 

 

“Jared’s one of my best mates, he’s a good guy. And I know he’s not stringing Jensen along or anything, he really tried to not get involved”, Chad answers thoughtfully.

 

 

“Yeah but Jared is supposed to be protecting him not fucking him”, Steve interjects.

 

 

“Hey, you should know what kind of person and agent Jared is and you know he’s not the type to fuck around. He values his job too much. I think this is for real between those two”, Chad retorts. 

 

 

“I know that and that’s why I was so worried. Jared is a hell of a good agent and he’s really risking it getting involved with Jensen. Being personally involved could jeopardize the whole operation if he‘s being led around by his dick…or his heart”

 

 

“I would think he’d be in a better position to protect him now than at the beginning, though. He has a vested interest”, Chad says thoughtfully. 

 

 

“I suppose. I just hope everything will work out, I don‘t want either of them to get hurt”, Steve sighs.

 

 

“I know what you mean”, Chad answers, staring at the screen. 

 

 

A few minutes later and Steve stands up, stretching. 

 

 

“Kay, I better be getting back to the store. Unlike you I have a business to run”, Steve jokes. 

 

 

“See you later man. Thanks for the food. I’m so sick of eating vegetarian food when I’m in public”, Chad complains.

 

 

Steve chuckles and waves as he lets himself out the back. 

 

A few hours later

 

Chad sighs watching traffic go by and customers milling around the shopping strip. He pays little attention as a white van pulls up in front of Sinful Delights. Following the orders given to him at the beginning of this assignment he types down the license plate numbers and letters and enters it into the database to check the ownership details. He watches uninterestedly as two men in overalls and caps get out of the van, moving to the back to pull out a huge wooden crate and settling it onto a trolley before wheeling into Jensen‘s store, probably delivering stock. 

 

 

By the time the window with the information on the van comes up, the deliverymen are already coming back out with the crate and loading it into the van.

 

 

“What the hell?” Chad murmurs, eyes quickly scanning the information. He pales as his fingers fly over the keyboard, bringing up new information. 

 

 

“Holy shit”, he hisses, grabbing his cell as he watches the van racing down the street. 

 

 

“Steve! They’ve got him”, he shouts as he races out of the storeroom, wrestling with the locks on his front door. 

 

 

“What? What happened?” Steve demands. 

 

 

“This delivery van drove up, I scanned the plates and it came up as a stolen vehicle, that the carjackers were armed and dangerous and wanted by the local authorities, by the time I got the info they were already leaving”, Chad rushes as he finally unlocks the doors and races across the street. 

 

 

When he bursts into Sinful Delights the store is empty. When he steps into the kitchen the place is a mess, things are strewn about and Chad knows that Jensen did not go willingly.

 

 

“Fuck. They’ve got him”, Chad hisses. 

 

 

Steve swears and then he’s in the store, shoving his cell in his pocket, Jared and Tom following closely behind. Jared is pale, his eyes flashing brightly.

 

 

He’s scared, Chad realises. 

 

 

“Okay. You get that van tracked down. I’ll call Chris and get back-up”, Steve says. 

 

 

Chad nods shakily and rushes back across the street. He’s got to alert the FBI about the van to be looking out for and send out a description of the men, even though the cameras didn’t get a good look at their faces. 

 

 

Steve whips out his cell again. 

 

 

“I’m going to call Chris so he can notify the superiors and get back-up” he says as Tom sets about looking for clues among the kitchen wreck. 

 

 

Jared stands motionlessly. 

 

 

“They’ve got him”, he whispers. 

 

 

“Hey. It’s okay. We’ll get him back Jared. Now is not the time to be losing it”, Tom coaches.

 

 

Jared nods shakily and then his head snaps up.

 

 

“Where’s Chad?” he asks urgently.

 

 

“Back across the street, he’s got some surveillance footage we can use”, Steve says.

 

 

“I’ll be right back”, he calls as he rushes out.

 

 

When he bursts into Chad’s store and stalks into the storeroom, Chad is at the computers, phone attached between his ear and shoulder. 

 

 

“Chad. Chad”, Jared hisses, hopping impatiently from one foot to the other. 

 

 

Chad quickly finishes and hangs up, tossing the phone onto the desk

 

 

“Hold on, I’m just sending the details to our superiors over in New York” he says, fingers flying over the keyboard. 

 

 

“I think we can track where they’ve taken Jensen way quicker”, Jared says urgently, hope blazing in his eyes


	14. Chapter 14

  
Author's notes: This is part 14/15 but there will be an epilogue plus a lil one-shot that's pretty crack-ish :)  


* * *

Jensen

The sound of his harsh, ragged breathing thunders in his ears as Jensen lies cramped inside the wooden crate those two men had shoved him into. He chokes back a sob as he bangs his fists on the lid above him, frantically. He can’t hear anything but his harsh breaths inside the crate when he finally tires of trying to push the lid open and his hands are throbbing. He twists his body awkwardly as he tries to find a position that is less uncomfortable, less cramped. Huddled on his side, knees drawn almost to his chest is the best he can do as he fights to calm himself and to tell himself to not break down.

 

Flashback.

Jensen is sitting behind the counter with a small bowl of chocolate covered peanuts and a mystery novel he had bought the other day when spots a white delivery van parking in front of the store. He frowns a little when he recognizes the logo emblazed on the side. It’s the company that he buys a lot of his ingredients from. He had placed an order for a couple of sacks of sugar, some cashew nuts, peanuts and macadamia nuts and various other things but he had arranged for a delivery later in the week. 

 

 

Two men in overalls and ball caps come into the store with a large wooden crate strapped down to a trolley. 

 

 

“Sorry guys, I think there’s been a mistake. My order isn’t meant to be delivered till later this week”, Jensen says.

 

 

One of the delivery guys shrugs.

 

 

“Sorry, man but we got orders to be deliver it today”, he says, glancing at his partner.

 

 

“Oh. Okay. I guess that’s fine then”, Jensen answers hesitantly. Having new stock a few days early won’t ruin anything.

 

 

“Right this way then”, he says, pushing open the entry flap in the counter. 

 

 

He leads the men into his kitchen, towards the pantry and walk in freezer towards the back. 

 

 

“You can just unload it here”, he says, swinging around.

 

 

The last thing he expects is to come face to face with the barrel of a gun. 

 

 

“You know Ackles, it was quite a bit of effort tracking you down. And that little stunt you pulled, skipping out of Greenfield Valley? Pure luck. You’re not getting away this time”, the stranger says, conversationally. 

 

 

Jensen swallows, eyes locked on the gun in front of him. 

 

 

The second man lifts the lid of the crate, taking out a bundle of rope.

 

 

“Here’s what we’re going to do. Hands in front of you and get down on your knees. We’re going for a little ride. There’s someone who’s been…anxious to see you again”, the gun wielding man drawls.

 

 

The second man approaches, untangling the rope. 

 

 

Jensen makes a run for the back door, if he could just get out of there he could save himself. 

 

 

He skids around the island in the middle of the kitchen and makes it a few feet away from the exit when he’s tackled from behind. He lands on the ground with a thump, side of his head falling on the corner of the island, his arm flinging out and knocking down several bowls, cutlery and the electric beater, as the breath is knocked out of him and pain explodes in his skull. He struggles for a breath as the man on top of him scrambles up and digs an knee into the small of his back, roughly gripping his hair and snapping his head up.

 

 

Tears come to his eye as his neck is snapped up and fingers dig into his scalp painfully. He can feel the slow, warm trickle of blood sliding down the side of his face. 

 

 

“Why, you little shit”, the man hisses in his ear, knee grinding down against Jensen’s back.

 

 

“Get over here Cam. Tie him quick before anyone notices he‘s gone” the guy instructs the other man.

 

 

Cam rushes over as Jensen begins to struggle, even though he knows it is futile in his position. The movement makes him dizzy and nauseas, his eyes don’t want to stay open as he feels the slight motion of being hauled upright. End flashback.

 

 

The last thing he remembers is being shoved into the wooden crate they had wheeled into the store. When he wakes up again, it’s to complete darkness and he wonders wildly for a split second if the blow to the head damaged his vision before he remembers being forced into a sealed wooden crate.

 

 

Now that he is completely still and quiet he can feel the smooth feeling of motion underneath him. He had seen the two guys getting out of a white van parked in front of his store so he assumed that’s where he was stuffed into. 

 

He wonders where they are heading and can’t even guess how long it’s been since he was taken. It felt like hours but for all he knew only minutes may have passed. 

 

 

I’m going to die.

 

 

Jensen squeezes his eyes shut when the thought occurs to him. Deep down he knows there’s no escape and that he won’t be walking out of wherever he’s being taken alive.

 

 

Tears leak out of his tightly shut eyes as he thinks about the last few months. Losing Oliver, his job, his home and his identity. He’s lost so much but Jensen realises in hindsight he’s also gained so much too. A new business, a new home, new friends. Jared.

 

 

Jared, I’m sorry. I love you. I wish I could have seen you one last time. Kissed you one last time. 

 

 

Just thinking about his beautiful, kind hearted lover and the short time they spent together makes Jensen’s heart ache. He wonders morbidly how Jared would react when he found him gone. Would he cry? Would he try to look for him? Jensen hopes he doesn’t, he didn’t want the man he loved to mourn for him when he had his whole life ahead of him. 

 

 

The cramped confines of the crate and the darkness enveloping him is stifling. He wonders how long he could stay there until the oxygen ran out and shudders when the thought that this was the plan all along crosses his mind. He doesn’t want to die like this, suffocating in a make-shift coffin. He resumes frantically kicking at and pounding the walls of the crate. 

 

 

He yelps in surprise when he feels the crate shifting, he hadn’t even realized the van had stopped. He braces his hands against the wall as the crate is pushed about and his breath hitches as he feels the crate falling. 

 

 

A moment later and there’s a loud bang as it lands on the surface. Jensen’s heart is racing, for a moment when he had felt the crate freefalling he had assumed that he was being dumped over a cliff or into the river or something else equally horrifying. 

 

 

Jensen winces as the lid is cracked open and his eyes are assaulted with sunlight again. He blinks a few times, spots dancing in front of his eyes as he readjusts. 

 

 

Mark stands above him, a smirk on his face and a crowbar in his hands.

 

 

He drops it to the floor with a clatter and he leans in and grabs Jensen by his shirt collar. 

 

 

Jensen can’t help moaning in pain as his cramped joints protest. He stumbles awkwardly as Mark hauls him up and pulls him out of the crate, his legs feeling like jelly. He’s thrown carelessly to the concrete ground and he gasps as he lands on his bound arms. He rolls onto his side miserably. 

 

 

A pair of shiny, black leather shoes step into his vision and he tilts his face upwards. 

 

 

“Well, well Ackles, it has been awhile” the man with the scar running down his face smiles menacingly. 

 

 

“So rude of you to leave so suddenly that last time we met”, he continues.

 

 

Jensen closes his eyes and doesn’t respond. 

 

 

Strong arms suddenly grab him, hauling him up. He hangs limply under the hold of Mark and Cam. 

 

 

“He was talking to you”, Cam snarls.

 

 

Jensen glares at the killer he had nicknamed Scarface. 

 

 

“You have been a thorn in my side since we met”, he snarls angrily at Jensen.

 

 

“Because of you and the FBI I have lost millions of dollars worth in business deals. It pains me that because of your sorry ass, my business empire is weakening. Important contacts no longer trust that our business transactions are safe to carry out and several others have withdrawn their funds and support”, he says, coming close to Jensen. 

 

 

“I’m going to make you pay. A worthless piece of shit like you won’t get me back everything I’ve lost but I’m going to savour getting my revenge. Starting with messing up that pretty face of yours”, Scarface chuckles, drawing out a gleaming dagger from inside his jacket. 

 

 

Jensen is dragged to a wooden chair a few feet away, he kicks and struggles as they tie him down, legs around the wooden legs of and a rope is linked around his neck and tied to the back of the chair. A piece of material is roughly shoved around his mouth, gagging him. 

 

 

Jensen jerks away as the dagger draws closer and chokes as the rope around his neck tightens, effectively keeping him in place. The feel of metal gliding against his cheek is cold, the coldness in Scarface’s eyes is chilling. He presses the dagger harder against his skin and Jensen flinches as Scarface drags the dagger down his cheek. He can feel blood welling up and spilling. The dagger drags lightly down his throat, not pressing hard. It stops against under his jaw, tilting to press against the sensitive skin. 

 

 

“You know if I apply just the right pressure and make the proper cut, I can make it so that you’ll slowly bleed to death. A slow, painful death sounds good”, Scarface murmurs but then the smile falls off his face. “Slow doesn’t sound good enough”.

 

 

He steps back from Jensen, handing the bloodied dagger to one of his henchmen.

 

 

“I’ve had a lot of free time to think about how exactly I should exact payment. I still haven’t quite decided. The possibilities are endless. But, I do quite like the idea of shooting out both your kneecaps”, he trails, looking at Jensen appraisingly.

 

 

Don’t show fear, don’t show fear, Jensen repeats silently in his head. He doesn’t want to give them the satisfaction. 

 

 

Jared

“Damn it, how did this happen?! He was right next door, surrounded by agents and he gets taken in, what, ten minutes?”, Jared shouts, hand slamming down on the dashboard in front of him.

 

 

The scenery rushes past in a blur but Jared hardly notices, all he’s thinking about is getting to Jensen. 

 

 

“Jared, calm down man. We’ll figure out the how’s later. Right now we just concentrate on getting Jensen back, okay?” Tom reasons from the driver’s seat. 

 

 

“Okay, turn right at the next turn coming up”, Chad interrupts, voice strangely tinny coming from the speakerphone on Jared’s cell, sitting on the dashboard. 

 

 

Jared leans back into the seat, running a hand through his hair. He’s scared to death, the very thought of Jensen in the hands of a ruthless, cold blooded killer chills him. From the side view mirror he can see Chris’ truck following closely from behind, the vague shape of Steve in the passenger seat. 

 

 

He takes his gun out his holster, checking it’s loaded. They don’t know what they’re going to find when they get to their destination but they aren’t going in unprepared. 

 

 

Chad is back at his store, tracking Jensen via sattelite from the tracking unit Jared had had secretly installed in his watch. Jensen and his abductors had stopped moving nearly twenty minutes ago. They were less than five minutes away from them. From that, Jared calculated that was nearly half an hour Jensen had suffered alone with his captors. 

 

 

“Drive faster, Tom”, Jared urges. Twenty minutes is more than enough time for any number of horrible things to happen, more than enough time for a killer to get what he wants. 

 

 

Please, let us get there in time, he prays.

 

 

They’ve passed the main town area now and heading towards the abandoned industrial sector that used to be the main area of employment for the town’s population. 

 

 

“Guys, you’re practically on top of them from what I can tell”, Chad says, the faint tapping of fingers on the keyboard coming through the speakerphone. 

 

 

Jared sits forward in his seat.

 

 

‘There!”, he says, pointing as he spots a white van parked outside a warehouse. 

 

 

Jensen

“Give me your gun, Cameron”, Scarface says silkily, holding out his hand. 

 

 

Jensen gasps against his gag, hands tugging at his restraints. He’s never been so scared and desparate in his life. 

 

 

He closes his eyes when he hears the sound of a gun being cocked. 

 

 

There’s a loud bang and Jensen jerks in his chair at the sound but there is no pain. He opens his eyes just in time to see a pistol fall out of Scarface’s hand and a red patch bloom on his shoulder. The next few moments happens in a flurry of confused activity as several men appear out of nowhere. It takes a few moments for his confused brain to realise that he recognizes all of them. Tom, Steve, Chris and Jared. 

 

 

All of them are clad in bulletproof vests, the words FBI emblazed across the front. They are also all armed. His fuzzily thinks how strange it is to see Tom, Steve and Jared holding guns. 

 

 

Chris, Steve and Tom are taking down Scarface and his two goons as Jared appears in front of him. 

 

 

“Jensen? God. Are you okay?” he asks urgently, tugging off his gag.

 

 

Jensen coughs, stretches his jaw.

 

 

“Jared? What‘re you doing here? And Steve and Tom. And Chris”, he croaks.

 

 

Jared doesn’t answer him as he works on freeing Jensen. Jensen gasps as his limbs are freed and the feeling rushes back.

 

 

“Hey. It’s okay. It’s okay”, Jared soothes, rubbing his ankle. 

 

 

“Jared? I don’t understand”, Jensen says in confusion. 

 

 

“I’ll explain everything later, okay? Come on, let’s get you out of here first”, Jared says gently, standing up and reaching for him. 

 

 

Jensen stands up, wobbling a bit. Jared holds him against his side, spporting him. They only take a few steps before Jensen’s limbs decide to give up on him and he stumbles.

 

 

“Whoa! Easy, baby”, Jared says, sounding panicked. He guides Jensen back to the chair, seating him and crouching in front of him. He winces as he tilts Jensen’s face sidewards, examining the nasty bump and cut. 

 

 

“Might have a concussion”, he murmurs, probing gently. He tugs off the vest and strips off his shirt, rolling it into a ball and pressing it against the sluggishly bleeding gash. 

 

 

Jensen winces as pain shoots through his skull. 

 

 

“Come on, there’s a medic waiting outside. Let’s get you checked out”, Jared says, reaching for him again, one hand holding his shirt to Jensen’s wound. 

 

 

“I don’t feel so good”, Jensen mumbles, feeling light headed. 

 

 

“I know you do, Jen. But come on, stay with me, okay?” Jared’s voice sounds far away and Jensen slowly gives in and slides into the waiting darkness. 

 

 

When he wakes up, Jensen finds himself tucked under itchy covers on a hard mattress. He blinks a few times and lifts a hand to his head which was trobbing dully. His fingers find a thick bandage on the side of his head. 

 

 

“Hey, you awake?” a tanned hand grips his own and Jensen turns to see Jared sitting next to the bed, looking tired.

 

 

“Jared?”

 

 

“Yeah? You feel okay? I’m going to call the nurse”, Jared says, releasing his hand and standing up.

 

 

“No. Don’t go”, Jensen blurts, grabbing for Jared.

 

Jared sinks back into the chair, leaning forward and gently pushing Jensen back against the bed. Jensen uses the opportunity to slide his hands around Jared’s neck. 

 

 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Jensen?”

 

 

“I thought I was going to die. All I could think about was not being able to see you one last time”, Jensen shuddered against Jared. 

 

 

Jared shuffles onto the bed beside him, holding him against his chest. 

 

 

“It’s okay. You’re safe now. We got him. He‘ll never hurt you ever again”, he soothes. 

 

 

Jensen stiffens as a thought occurs to him. 

 

 

“Jared? How’d you find me? And I saw Tom and Steve there too. And Chris. You were all carrying guns…Jared?” he pushes Jared away as he makes the connection his fuzzy brain had failed to make earlier. 

 

 

“You. You’re not a toy store owner…are you?”

 

 

Panic flits across Jared’s eyes.

 

 

“Jensen” he begins.

 

 

Jensen shakes his head and winces when the throb intensifies. 

 

 

“No. You were an agent all along?” he asks, incensed. 

 

 

Jared nods and Jensen feels a wave of anger wash over him.

 

 

“So you lied to me, you’ve been lying to me all along. Since we first met? This was all a set up?”

 

 

“Jensen, let me explain-” Jared pleads. 

 

 

“What is there to explain? You aren’t who I thought you were. All along you were just here to keep an eye on me”, Jensen is furious, all along there were things happening, things that involved him that he wasn’t made aware of. 

 

 

“Getting together with me, was that…was that part of the plan. Part of your orders?” he asks, the thought makes him feel ill. Had Jared just been following orders by getting intimate with him?

 

 

“What?! Of course not! How could you think that, Jen?” Jared bursts out, shock clearly written on his face.

 

 

“What else should I think? The past few weeks have been nothing but lies, the guy I fell in love with doesn’t even exist!” Jensen spits out angrily. This Jared was nothing to what he knew and loved. This Jared he had witnessed in action earlier seemed tougher, rougher, not the sweet guy next door. 

 

 

“Jensen, please. I never lied about the important things. I love you. I want to be with you”, Jared begs, reaching for him. 

 

 

“Just stop. I don’t want to hear it. Just leave”, Jensen says, snatching his hand away. He mind is a jumbled mess and he needs to think. 

 

 

“Jensen, don’t this. Please”, Jared urges. 

 

 

“Just go”, Jensen says tiredly. 

 

 

Jared stands for a moment before he turns on his heel and leaves the room, closing the door quietly behind him.


	15. Chapter 15 and epilogue

"Knock, knock”, Jensen looks up to see Chris leaning against his hospital room door.

 

 

He scoots up on the bed.

 

 

“Chris”, he smiles.

 

 

Chris comes in and drops into the chair by his bed. 

 

 

“How you doin’?” he asks.

 

 

Jensen shrugs. 

 

 

“Fine. Getting let out this afternoon”, he says of his two day hospital stay.

 

 

“I know, we got you a hotel room booked for the next few days already so you don’t have to worry about any of that…look, Jensen. I’m so, so sorry about what happened. We didn’t do our job right and you nearly paid the price”, Chris apologises.

 

 

Jensen opens his mouth to rebut that but Chris lifts a hand.

 

 

“Wait, before you say anything I need to tell you some things. You remember that call I made to you, about how I suspected there was an infiltrator in the system? I wasn’t being as honest as I should have been. I made it sound like it was a new development but we’ve actually suspected for quite awhile, we just didn’t want to believe it because that meant one of our own men had gone rogue. When they found you in Greenfield Valley we relocated you to Daquoise Valley knowing there was a slim chance the infiltrator might be able to access the files-”

 

 

“Wait, wait. You knew I might be found and you didn’t tell me?” Jensen asks in disbelief. Realisation dawns.

 

 

“You were using me as bait?” he breathes. 

 

 

“Jensen, look, it was the only option. We didn’t leave you to fend for yourself though, we set you up in a town you could be protected. Steve was there and we dispatched Tom, Chad and Jared as extra back-up. It was supposed to be a foolproof plan. I‘m sorry, Jensen, I am, but it was the only way to catch the rogue worker red-handed”, Chris rushes, apology in his eyes.

 

 

Jensen sits silently, absorbing the information. He feels a little betrayed inside, he had trusted Chris with his life and to find out the dangerous game Chris and the rest of the FBI had been playing didn’t sit well but Chris’ words made sense and he had come out of the whole mess alive so he didn’t see why he should rant and complain like he wanted to. His mind spins at the Hollywood-esque plot his life had been turned to. 

 

 

“Did you catch him?” he asks instead. 

 

 

“Yeah, one of our best men. Never in a million years would I have suspected him, I’ve always admired his strong morals. Turns out they were holding his family captive, threatened to kill them. He had no choice” he sighs. 

 

 

“So, does this mean it’s all over now?” Jensen asks. 

 

 

“Pretty much. Just some paperwork, some legal stuff and you’re Jensen Ackles again”, Chris assures.

 

 

Jensen thinks he should feel exhilarated, this is the day he has been waiting for, through months of hiding, lying and sacrifices he has finally got his life back. Instead it feels strangely anticlimactic, there‘s no thankfulness, no excitement, just a strange feeling of something missing.

 

 

“That’s great”, Jensen mumbles, looking at his hands.

 

 

“I passed Jared on the way here. He looked upset and the nurse told me you didn’t want to see him…is everything okay?” 

 

 

“Yeah, I was just tired when he came by”, Jensen lies.

 

 

Chris looks at him for a moment.

 

 

“Look, Steve told me about you and Jared from. Is it true?” he asks, hesitantly.

 

 

“What? That we were seeing each other? Yeah”, Jensen says, picking at the tread on the blanket. 

 

 

“Were?”

 

 

Jensen shrugs. 

 

 

“Don’t think things are going to work out after everything that’s happened”

 

 

“Why not? From what Steve told me, you two really seemed to be into each other”

 

 

“Yeah, well that was before I found out he was FBI and not who he lead me to believe”, Jensen retorts.

 

 

Chris is silent for a moment. 

 

 

“You know, I should be glad you broke things off. Jared really screwed up getting involved with you but I have to say he really cared about you. I’ve known him since he was first recruited and he’s a decent person and a hell of a good agent. He wouldn’t have got with you unless he really felt something for you and just to tell you, I don’t think you were completely honest with him either. I mean , what if he really was just an ordinary civilian? You would have been lying to him about yourself and your past. Don’t pin this on Jared, you share half the blame too”, Chris scolds him gently. 

 

 

“It’s different”, Jensen answers, mouth set stubbornly.

 

 

“How? You lied to protect him from the ugliness of your life and he lied to keep you close and to protect you. We didn’t know how close to us the infiltrator was, telling you might have jeopardized the operation”

 

 

Jensen remains stubbornly silent and Chris sighs and stands up. 

 

 

“Do you hate Tom or Steve or Chad? They were undercover too. Hell, do you hate me for practically organizing the whole setup?” he asks.

 

 

Jensen doesn’t have an answer and Chris’ questions suddenly makes things even more complicated, less clearer. He hadn’t thought before he acted and pushed Jared away. Finding out Jared had deliberately been chosen to guard him made everything they had experienced together seem fake, pre-organized. It had felt like a betrayal. He had let his anger rule him the past few days since the abduction and rescue. In his mind Jared had been the one in the wrong, he had known a heck of a lot more about what was happening than Jensen and had kept quiet about it.

 

 

He found his anger fading when he thought about the other FBI agents that had been around him all that time too, he didn’t hate them. Far from it, they had saved his life. Why was he only angry about Jared? 

 

 

“Just think about it okay? I’ll be here later to pick you up and drive you to your hotel later. Get some rest”, Chris instructs as he leaves.

 

 

Jensen stares at the ceiling, telling himself over and over again that he doesn’t miss Jared at all.

 

 

Who am I kidding? I love him. It was stupid to push him away like that.

 

 

Later

 

 

Pacing impatiently by the made hospital bed, Jensen checks his watch wondering when Chris is going to arrive. He’s ready to get away from the starch and the white walls and the antiseptic smell of the hospital. 

 

 

“You look impatient”, an amused voice teases and Jensen turns to see Steve and Chris standing in the doorway.

 

 

“Is Jared coming?” Jensen asks nervously, rubbing his palms on his jeans.

 

 

“No, but he’ll be one of the agents accompanying you during you’re stay at the hotel for the next coupla days”, Chris drawls.

 

 

“Am I still in danger?” he asks fearfully. Why else would he still be needing FBI escorts?

 

 

“Just normal procedure. We doubt you’re in any danger, but we like to be thorough”, Chris assures.

 

 

“Why were you asking about Jared? You still avoiding him?” Steve asks.

 

 

“No, I uh..I want to talk to him”, Jensen mutters, glaring when he sees Steve and Chris grin at each other knowingly.

 

 

“Talk as in get back together talking?” Chris teases.

 

 

“Are we just going to stand here or are we going, special agents?” he grumbles.

 

 

“Well, if you’re ready”, Chris motions, stepping out.

 

 

“By the way, only Chris here is a FBI agent. I’m technically retired, although they do like to ask me for my services from time to time”, Steve tells him as they walk down the hospital corridor. 

 

 

“Why’d you quit?” he asks curiously.

 

 

Chris stiffens besides him and Steve threads a hand under his hair, a far away look in his face.

 

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked”, he apologises uncertainly.

 

 

Steve smiles at him.

 

 

“Nah, it’s fine. Drug bust gone wrong. Not only were we outnumbered but we also didn’t realise the crime gang we busted in on were also involved with smuggling heavy artillery too. Not a good day. Got two bullets to my thigh and stomach and another skimmed the side of my head. It took a long time to get back to my feet and when I was well enough I found that being in the FBI was too much to handle. So I quit, took over the little store my uncle left me and the rest is history”.

 

 

“Whoa. That’s some story”, Jensen says, amazed.

 

 

“It take certain people and certain qualities to make a good agent. I’m a simple guy, I think I’m more happier selling people guitars than going on undercover missions and being shot at. Chris on the other hand, he loves helping people, he likes the action, the adrenaline rush you get before an important mission”, Steve laughs.

 

 

“Did you two know each other, before you quit?” Jensen asks Steve, wondering at the comfortable relationship the two seemed to share. 

 

 

“We were partners for nearly 2 years, actually I‘m sort of glad Steve quit when he did. I don‘t really have to worry about him as much anymore”, Chris answers, a strange look in his eyes.

 

 

“Yeah but I still have to worry about you”, Steve replies, an edge to his tone.

 

 

“I thought we’d already talked about that. You said you were fine with it”, Chris shoots back. 

 

 

“I never said I was fine with it, I just said that I’d support whatever decision you’d make”

 

 

Jensen steps back a little as the two come to a standstill in the middle of the hospital corridor, looking at each other, barely acknowledging his own presence.

 

 

What’d I say? They’re going at it like…like…lovers? Oh.

 

 

“Yeah well, I like working as an agent, I like the field work and the missions. I’m good at it-”.

 

 

“Fine. That’s your choice. I’m not going to get in the way of that. You want to throw yourself into the middle of danger. Go ahead. It doesn’t mean I can’t worry about you-”, Steve trails to a stop as he finally remembers where they are.

 

He looks at Jensen apologetically. 

 

 

“We should talk about it later, Chris. Sorry about that Jensen”, he apologises.

 

 

“Are you two…?” Jensen can’t help asking as Chris stalks ahead.

 

 

“Nearly five years”, Steve smiles.

 

 

“Oh. I never realized. It’s kind of obvious now that I think about it”, Jensen muses.

 

 

He falls silent as they head to the elevators, Chris is nowhere in sight.

 

 

Steve sighs. 

 

 

“Probably already in the parking lot”, he shrugs

 

 

Jensen nods. He wants to ask if they’re going to be okay. As they step into the elevator he can’t help drawing parallels with Steve and Chris’ relationship to his own with Jared. Was this how they were going to end up in five years time? 

 

 

Would he, five years into a relationship wish Jared would quit his dangerous job? A job he no doubt was very good at and enjoyed. Would he claim he was fine with whatever decision was made but privately stress and worry over the countless dangers the job dealt with? 

 

 

“I know what you’re thinking Jensen”.

 

 

“Yeah?”.

 

 

“Yeah. Falling in love with an FBI agent, it may be the most riskiest thing you’ve ever done. They walk into dangerous situations nearly everyday and you’ll spend countless hours worrying about them and praying for their safe return. It’s hard but if you’re in love, it’s worth it. Chris is the best thing that ever happened to me, and if I want to be with him I need to accept that he loves his job too. I’m not going to give him an ultimatum. All I can do is love him and pray he’ll live a long, healthy life, which I think he will. He’s a damn good agent, I only worry because he‘s an impulsive idiot sometimes. You and Jared, I think you two will be fine. Jared adores you. He’s not as rash and impulsive as Chris either. He thinks before he rushes into any situation, he’s not going to actively throw himself into the line of fire before he’s got a plan. Don’t give up on him because you‘re afraid of what the future holds”.

 

 

Jensen smiles. He knows he loves Jared, he doesn’t know what the future holds but he knows that he wants to be with Jared for however long he can hold on to him with every fiber of his being. 

 

 

“Thanks for the advice, Steve”.

 

 

When they get to the car park, Chris is lounging against the side of his truck. He straightens when he sees them approaching. 

 

 

“I never realized you felt like that about my job”, Chris says.

 

 

“Well now you do. You don’t have to worry, Chris. I’ll never ask you to give it up”

 

 

“But you want me to. I thought you understood, you used to be an agent yourself. You of all people should understand how I feel about my job”

 

 

“I do understand, that’s why I’ll never make you choose. Now let‘s drop the subject and get Jensen to the hotel”

 

 

Jensen smiles weakly as they both turn to him. 

 

 

The drive is spent in silence. The hotel Jensen is staying at is nice, it’s not big or too fancy. Tom is inside his hotel room when they enter. 

 

 

“Jensen, it’s good to see you”, Tom smiles, a little worriedly.

 

 

Jensen smiles.

 

 

“I never got to thank you guys for saving my life”, he says, looking at all the agents. 

 

 

“Hey, all part of the job”, Chris grins.

 

 

“I’m still grateful. I’m also grateful I got to become friends with such amazing people too. I‘ll never forget what you guys have done for me”, he continues.

 

 

Jensen gets a little teary eyed as Steve and Tom hug him while Chris pulls him in for a one armed hug. He’s fully aware he wouldn’t be alive today if it weren’t for them, Chad and Jared. His stomach twists as he thinks about Jared. 

 

 

“Is Jared going to be around soon?”, he asks. He’s got a bit of charming and begging for forgiveness to do and he’d rather get it all over and done with so they could go straight to the making up part. 

 

 

“He’ll be round later tonight for the second shift”, Tom answers knowingly.

 

 

Jensen reddens a bit. 

 

 

“You all set? Steve and I will be heading off. I’ll be here to take over the next shift tomorrow morning”, Chris explains. 

 

“Okay. See you later”, Jensen replies, sitting down on the bed and glancing around.

 

 

“What now?” he asks Tom after Steve and Chris have left. 

 

 

“Whatever you like. Call room service, watch some movies, whatever. HQ is footing the bill, I suggest you enjoy yourself”, Tom grins as he powers up his laptop.

 

 

Jensen turns the television on, kicking off his shoes and lying back on the bed, he’s got hours to kill before Jared arrives.

 

 

He channel surfs idly until a thought enters his mind. 

 

 

“Hey Tom? I assume Cosmic Liberty is actually Special Agent Chad?”

 

 

Tom snorts. 

 

 

“Weird huh? He was pretty convincing as a New Age hippie, wasn’t he?”

 

 

“I’ll say. How come he got slapped with a disguise and none of you guys didn’t?”

 

 

They spend the next few minutes talking and laughing at Chad’s misfortune when another thought occurs to Tom.

 

 

“What about all the others? Mike, Jeff?”

 

 

Tom’s face becomes serious again. 

 

 

“Everyone is still pretty much in the dark. I did let Mike know you were okay though. He was so freaked out and I know you two became pretty good friends”

 

 

“Does he know about everything else? Me being in witness protection, all that?”

 

 

“No. Just that you were okay, that we were all okay”

 

 

“He likes you, you know”

 

 

“I know. I…sort of like him too”, Tom smiles.

 

 

“Are you going to do anything about it? I think you’d make a good couple”

 

 

“I don’t know. Since we’ve bagged our guy, we’re probably done in Daquoise Valley. Before long, I’ll have a new mission, a new location to go to”

 

 

Doubts cross Jensen’s mind again. It seems there are a number of obstacles to dating an agent. He pushes the doubts down, he hasn’t even gotten Jared back yet, there’s no need to think about their future quite yet.

 

 

Later

 

 

Tom looks up from his laptop at his watch as someone knocks on the hotel door. 

 

 

“Should be Jared”, he announces, heading towards the door and looking through the peephole, one hand on the gun holster under his jacket.

 

 

Jensen sits up nervously, running his hands through his hair. 

 

 

The door opens and Jared steps through. 

 

 

“See you later, Jensen”, Tom waves as he steps out with his laptop. 

 

 

Jensen stares at Jared from his cross-legged position on the bed where he had been dozing. 

 

 

“Jared, I have to talk-”

 

 

“Jensen, I want to say-”

 

 

They both speak at the same time, coming to an abrupt stop as they look at each other. 

 

 

“You go first”, they both reply after a pause. 

 

 

Jensen points at Jared.

 

 

“You speak first”, he says, not quite ready to spill his guts yet.

 

 

Jared shoves his hands into his pockets. 

 

 

“Okay…I never meant to get involved with you, I fought it so hard but in the end I couldn’t stay away and I’m sorry I hurt you. I wanted to tell you I was an agent but you were in such a dangerous situation, I couldn’t give myself away without putting you at risk-”

 

 

“Jared, stop”, Jensen interrupts, if he’s honest, none of this would have happened if he’d been so insecure. He can’t let Jared take all the blame. 

 

 

Jared looks at him with cloudy eyes.

 

 

“I understand, I was angry, I felt betrayed, I thought you became involved with me because you were ordered to. I realise that was a stupid thought, I know now you just wanted to protect me. I’m sorry for pushing you away, blaming you. It was dumb. Forgive me?” Jensen rushes nervously.

 

 

“You mean it?”

 

 

“Yeah, I never should have doubted you. The only thing you lied about was your occupation…right?”

 

 

Jared nods. 

 

 

“Oh wait. I did lie one other time. With the scar on my thigh…that didn’t happen when I was a kid and scissors weren’t involved”, Jared confesses a little guiltily. 

 

 

“That’s okay”, Jensen smiles, drifting closer to Jared. 

 

 

“You never did say if you forgave me or not”, he says, coming to a stop just in front of Jared. 

 

 

Jared leans closer. 

 

 

“Gee, I don’t know…who in their right mind would turn down a hot, gorgeous chocolatier”, he questions. 

 

 

Jensen rolls his eyes and smacks Jared on the chest.

 

 

“Hey, come on. I’m serious”, he complains. 

 

 

Jared pulls him into his chest and pulls his head back, mouth sealing over his. 

 

 

Jensen moans and melts into the kiss, all thoughts flying from his brain. 

 

 

“Does that answer your question?”

 

 

“Yeah”, Jensen answers dreamily. 

 

 

“I really am sorry Jared. I never meant to hurt you”, he says after a moment. 

 

 

“It’s not all your fault”, Jared sighs, trailing a finger down Jensen’s cheek where he had been sliced and feeling the stitches. 

 

 

“I love you Jared”, Jensen confesses. 

 

 

“Love you too. ”, Jared replies, smiling into Jensen’s eyes. 

 

 

“Promise there’ll be no more lies between us from now on?”

 

 

“Promise”

 

 

“Can we get to the making up part now?” Jensen murmurs against Jared’s jaw. 

 

 

Jared looks at him uncertainly.

 

 

“You know I am technically on duty now”, he says. 

 

 

Jensen grins. 

 

 

“Never stopped you before. In fact you can keep a closer eye on me now”, he teases, brushing Jared’s jacket off his shoulders. 

 

 

Jared’s lips twitches and his eyes sparkle. 

 

 

“What can I say, this whole FBI agent persona is really making me hot. Also I never got around to that ‘oh my god, I‘m alive’ sex”, Jensen grins, turning his attention to the buttons on Jared’s shirt. 

 

 

“I can help you with that”, Jared breathes. 

 

 

“I’m counting on it Agent Padalecki”, Jensen purrs, pulling off Jared’s shirt and admiring the firm upper body revealed. 

 

 

He draws Jared towards the bed, walking backwards until his knees bump into the mattress and he sinks down, coming eye level to Jared’s zipper and the bulge behind it.

 

 

He smiles up at Jared, swiping a tongue over his lips. 

 

 

Jared bites his lip, hands coming to rest on Jensen’s shoulders.

 

 

Jensen deftly unzips Jared’s jeans, pulling them down slowly and urging him to step out of them leaving him only in his white briefs. He slowly leans forward, hand sliding around Jared’s narrow hips, gripping him in place as he presses a firm kiss against his erection.

 

 

Jared gasps and Jensen leans back, fingers slipping under the waistband and tugging them down. Jared is completely naked in front of him now while he is till fully clothed. Jensen wonders if Jared finds that as hot as he does. 

 

 

Sliding his palms around Jared’s hips, they grasp onto his firm cheeks and pulls him forward again. 

 

 

Jared whimpers his name and Jensen revels in the needy tone in his voice. 

 

 

He nuzzles his nose against Jared’s cock, breathing in his unique scent. Jared belonged to him. 

 

 

He swirls his tongue across the head of Jared’s stiff cock. Jared moans and stiffens when Jensen takes him into his mouth. 

 

 

Holding Jared firmly, Jensen begins to lick and suck, gradually swallowing him down and deep throating him.

 

 

Jared is making needy noises above him, hands gripping his shoulders tightly, hips bucking gently.

 

 

“God, Jensen. Please. Your mouth is so hot and wet. Feels so good”, Jared pants above him. 

 

 

He gives a surprised grunt when Jensen releases him, Jared’s cock sliding out of his mouth. 

 

 

“Jensen?”

 

 

“Want you to fuck me, Jay”, Jensen says, looking up at him. 

 

 

Jared’s eyes darken.

 

 

“Yeah, I’d like that”, he answers huskily, fingers sliding over his spit slicked lips. 

 

 

“Stuff in the bathroom”, Jensen says, pulling his shirt off. 

 

 

Jared leans down and kisses him, sucking his tongue into his mouth. 

 

 

“Be right back”, he murmurs after.

 

 

Jensen watches Jared slip into the bathroom, watches the play of muscles under smooth skin as he walks.

 

 

By the time Jared comes back, Jensen is naked, spread out on the bed before him. 

 

 

“Holy shit”, Jared chokes, looking at miles of exposed golden skin and the stiff, rigid cock between his legs. 

 

 

He climbs onto the bed, crawling between Jensen’s spread thighs, kissing a line up his stomach to his mouth. 

 

 

“So fucking gorgeous”, he mutters. 

 

 

“Want you inside me right now”, Jensen growls against his ear.

 

 

“Hang on, Jen”, Jared murmurs, uncapping the small tube of lube the hotel had provided. 

 

 

He drizzles some on his fingers and Jensen arches, mouth opening in a silent gasp as Jared penetrates him. 

 

 

Jared prepares him quickly, crooking and scissoring lube coated fingers inside him, stretching him open. 

 

 

“Jared, don’t want your fingers, want you inside me”, Jensen moans. 

 

 

Jared rolls on a condom, slicking it up with lubricant. 

 

 

“Whatever you want”, he says, guiding his cock to Jensen’s entrance. 

 

 

They both groan as the head of his cock breaches Jensen. 

 

 

Jensen shifts impatiently, arching up to allow more of Jared to sink in. 

 

 

“Not going to hurt me, Jay, just do it!”

 

 

Jared presses forward and heat and tightness envelopes him as his cock is swallowed up. 

 

 

Jensen sighs in satisfaction.

 

 

“Feel so full of you, Jay. It‘s nice”

 

 

Jared smiles, licking Jensen’s nipple until it’s standing rigid.

 

 

“You feel amazing around me”, he returns, thrusting slightly and testing Jensen’s reaction. 

 

 

“Fuck me, Jay”

 

 

Jared props himself on his knees, sliding palms down Jensen’s thighs, gripping his calves and raising them over his shoulders. 

 

 

Jensen moans as Jared sinks even deeper, hands curling into fists in the bedspread under them. 

 

 

Jared withdraws slightly before thrusting back in, Jensen gasps and muscles clench around Jared’s cock. 

 

 

“Fuck. Feels incredible”

 

 

He begins a hard, steady rhythm, thrusting in and out, a few moments later and Jensen cries out. 

 

 

“God, do that again!”, he demands, hands reaching up above his head to grip tightly onto the headboard as Jared slams into him. 

 

 

Jared happily obliges, trying to find the same angle he had before, his palm closes around Jensen’s cock, sliding and squeezing in time to his own thrusts. Jensen moaned and panted beneath him, arching up as Jared fucked him. Jared leans forward, his free hand splayed next to Jensen’s hip on the bed, holding his weight as his mouth closes over him, sealing the moans in his throat. Jared devours his lips, sucking, biting and licking. 

 

 

Jensen comes with a muffled cry against Jared’s lips, coming over Jared’s fist. He gasps as Jared continues fucking him, thrusts speeding up inside him, continuously pressing against the bundle of nerves sending wave after wave of pleasure over him, Jared’s fist is still sliding up and down his cock, smearing come onto his shaft and stomach and the sensation is amazing as he rides out his orgasm, muscles clenching helplessly against Jared’s cock, his arms still raised above his head and clenching tightly to the headboard.

 

 

“Oh, god. You’re so tight. Going to come”, Jared gasps.

 

 

With a final thrust, Jared comes with a moan, eyes fluttering closed in euphoria. 

 

 

Jensen smiles as Jared kisses him gently before he withdraws from him with a slick pop. He releases his grip from the headboard, pulls Jared in by the hair for another kiss. 

 

 

“Love you”, Jared murmurs.

 

 

“Love you too”, Jensen replies. 

 

 

They lie together in silence for a few moments, Jensen lays his head on Jared’s shoulder, thinking about everything they’ve been through together. He knows they have to talk more seriously about their relationship and their future but for now, everything was perfect and wonderful. Besides he had faith that things would work out. 

 

Epilogue- Six months later

 

 

“Okay, everyone carefully pour out your chocolate mixture into the moulds. Make sure you don’t overfill them otherwise they’ll turn out uneven. Your mixture should be smooth and runny. No chunks or globs. If it is return the mixture to the stove and give it a bit of a stir through. Is everyone okay so far?”.

 

 

Jensen surveys his ‘pupils’, watching as they carefully pour their chocolate mixtures into moulds to be frozen. 

 

 

He smiles to himself at the concentrated expression on Mike’s face as he carefully fills each mould. No doubt the chocolates are meant for Tom. The pair had started a relationship, but had expressed they were taking it slow. Mike had had doubts about seeing someone with such a dangerous job but he had confessed to Jensen that he had never liked anyone as much as he did Tom so he was willing to give it a chance. 

 

 

Steve stands next to Mike, the same expression of concentration on his face. Jensen wished he had a camera with him. 

 

 

He looks at his surroundings with contentment. Six months ago he had acted as the key witness at Scarface’s trial. With Jared’s support and the support of the other agents he ahd been able to testify with no problems and had cried with relief when Oliver’s murder had been put away in prison with a life sntence. 

 

 

He had then decided to return to New York and resume his old life with Jared‘s support. The only thing was when he stepped into the hotel he had worked incredibly hard to get into, he had felt nothing. No excitement, no happiness and he had finally realized this old life was over, he didn’t belong anymore. There had been good times but it was now time to begin over elsewhere. 

 

 

Fortunately for him, Jeff had had a ‘feeling’ he would be back and had kept Sinful Delights in its original condition. Jensen had outright bought the store using his savings and reopened the store. A month later and an idea had struck and he had bought the toy store next door where Jared had worked. Within weeks renovations began and the School of Chocolate had been created. Jensen ran classes weekly, offering people the chance to make their own chocolate creations in a real chocolatier kitchen to take home to share with their loved ones. Treats pupils got to create included truffles, bon bons, chocolate covered fruits and nuts, rocky road squares and many more others. 

 

 

At the moment classes were small, but Jensen was content. His dream had been to share his creations and the joy of chocolate to people around him and he was doing just that. Just seeing the smiles on the people who came to his classes made him feel wonderful. 

 

 

“Okay. Everyone’s finished? Good. Just slide your moulds into that fridge over there and collect your truffle balls. We’re going to dust them in cocoa, chocolate sprinkles or shredded coconut depending on your own preferences”, Jensen instructs, quickly checking over various people’s moulds. 

 

 

His pupils are engrossed in their activities when the door swings open and Jared steps through. 

 

 

“Hey, thought you wouldn’t be back till later”, he smiles, kissing Jared softly. 

 

 

“Yeah, the recruits were beat from the surprise drill we threw at them. We decided to call it a day. Not that heartless”, Jared grins, drawing Jensen close. 

 

 

Jensen leans against his lover, smiling. 

 

 

“I talked to Tom today, he’s thinking about joining me and Chris”.

 

 

“Really?! That’d be great!”, Jensen says excitedly. 

 

 

Jared had thought long and hard before he had told his superiors he was thinking about quiting, Jensen had felt guilty that his concerns over Jared’s job may have pushed him to decide to quit but Jared had assured him it was his own decision. A few weeks after, Jared’s superiors had made him an offer about a new job that didn’t have any field work but which still included all the things he loved about being an agent. They needed tutors and instructors to train new recruits into the FBI and a new training camp had been set up less than two hours out of Daquoise Valley. Training included handling weapons, simulated drills and field work and various other aspects of agent work. Jared had jumped at the positon and Chris had followed soon after. 

 

 

“So what time does class finish, Mr. Teacher?”, Jared murmurs. 

 

 

“40 minutes?” Jensen replies, snuggling into Jared. 

 

 

“Oh”, Jared answers with some disappointment. 

 

 

“Just be patient. I’ll make it up to you”, Jensen promises, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

 

 

“Really? Care to tell me how?”, Jared asks, intrigued. 

 

 

 

Jensen pulls Jared’s head down, whispering into his ear about the plans he had made for tonight, involving nice food, nice music, candlelight, clean sheets, a bottle of chocolate body paint and a brush.


	16. Chapter 16

  
Author's notes: It's now officially complete :)  
Thank you all for reading and I hope you've enjoyed :)  
It's been a blast to write and I've appreciated every piece of feedback I have received :)

This chapter contains: mentions of cross-dressing, silly 'stage' names and crack. LOL  


* * *

Chad sighed as he leant back into his chair, stretching his arms above his head. He huffs as the material of his shirt pulled across his shoulders and tuggs uncomfortably at his tie. He had gotten used to the loose, comfortable fit of tie dyed shirts and worn jeans during his stint as an undercover agent in Daquoise Valley and coming back to New York to the office in suits and ties had taken a while to get used to again. 

 

 

It hadn’t been the same returning to New York headquarters, especially after Jared, Tom and Chris had left soon after although he was glad that they were happy and still doing what they loved best. Jared had urged him to join them but he had been hesitant, he had liked living in Daquoise Valley but he wasn’t sure if he could do it long term. He liked the hustle and bustle of New York. Lately he had been thinking more and more about Jared’s offer. They kept in regular contact and Jared had even been to visit with Jensen every couple of weeks, each time Jared would laugh and complain that between him, Tom and Chris, they could just barely manage to work the high-tech equipment. 

 

 

“Agent Murray, the boss wants to talk to you”, Betty, his boss’ secretary smiles, stopping by his desk. 

 

 

“Okay, thanks Betty”, he answers, logging out of his computer.

 

 

When he arrives in front of his superior’s office a few minutes later, he’s called in and he steps inside, wondering what he needs to be seen for.

 

 

“Ah, Agent Murray, take a seat”, his superior gestures. 

 

 

He drops into a seat in front of his superior’s desk.

 

 

“So, Murray, my superiors and myself were very impressed with your undercover field work in the Ackles case half a year ago, particularly since you specialise in IT and not in agent fieldwork at all”, Agent Barnes began.

 

 

“Thank you sir”, Chad replies, wondering where this discussion is going. 

 

 

“The reason I’ve brought you in here is because I have been handed a case which requires someone with your skills in technology and also undercover fieldwork”, the senior agent continues.

 

 

“So, you want me to go undercover again?” Chad asks nervously, he had only been on one undercover mission before .

 

 

“Yes, there’s a heavy artillery arms dealer who we’ve been tracking. I’ve already had one agent infiltrate the dealer and his posse, now it’s time to start collecting hard evidence. Your assignment won’t be a long stint like the Ackles case, all you have to do is set up surveillance cameras at a specific club he is known to frequent”

 

 

“Why is a guise required? Why not just speak to the club owners?” Chad queries, curious.

 

 

“Unfortunately the dealer is co-owner of the club so that is not an option”, Agent Barnes answers. 

 

 

“I suppose I can handle this assignment”, Chad says uncertainly, it seemed fairly straightforward.

 

 

Agent Barnes smiles briefly. 

 

 

“Excellent. I will give you a full briefing on your job after you have donned your disguise for the evening”

 

 

“I have to do it tonight?” Chad asks in disbelief. 

 

 

“Yes, my undercover agent has informed me the dealer has arranged to meet up with some rather unsavory characters to discuss their next shipment of artillery later tonight so you’ll need to be quick to install the bugging equipment”

 

 

“I see. So…what’s my disguise this time? Handyman? Security guard?” Chad asks.

 

 

It can’t be any worse than a New Age hippie, he thinks. 

 

 

Agent Barnes coughs uncomfortably. 

 

 

“Well, this club tailors to a very…select clientele. Perhaps I should just call in the person who will help you with your disguise”, he mumbles and presses the intercom button. 

 

 

“Betty, send in Miss…Playwith and her…acquaintances, please”

 

 

“Right away, sir”, Betty replies, Chad fidgets nervously as he hears the laughter in her tone.

 

 

The door opens behind him moments later and he turns to see three people spill into the office. 

 

 

Oh shit.

 

 

“Agent Murray this is…Amanda Playwith. He…she’s a bartender at the club and she’ll be the one to help you with your disguise and show you the points where you’ll have to install the surveillance cameras at the club.

 

 

Chad stands up, sticking out his hand, uncertainly.

 

 

Amanda was nearly as tall and broad shouldered as Jared, clad in a tight blue spandex dress and matching heels, face artfully made up with pouty pink lips and blue eye-shadow. 

 

 

“Hello”, Chad chokes out as Amanda grips his hand. 

 

 

Run away, run away, his mind screams at him as it dawns on him exactly what sort of club the dealer owns and frequents. 

 

 

“Why hello, honey”, Amanda purrs in a deep, masculine voice. 

 

 

Chad smiles weakly as the cross dresser appraises him from head to toe. 

 

 

“Right, I’ll just leave you to, err, sort things out”, Agent Barnes excuses, fairly bolting out of his office. 

 

 

“These are my fellow colleagues, Kitten Kaboodle in the pink tracksuit and this lovely girl in the orange dress is Hope Heelcum”, he…she introduces, winking at him. 

 

 

Chad wonders what on earth he did to deserve this. He stands helplessly as they begin to talk amongst themselves.

 

 

“Oh, we won’t have any problem getting him all dolled up, will we girls? He‘ll fit right in at the club when we‘re done with him”, Amanda twitters. 

 

 

“He’ll look smashing in that red velvet mini-dress, don’t you think, Amanda?”

 

 

“Why, yes you’re right Kitten!”

 

 

“ And a long blonde wig”, Hope adds excitedly.

 

 

Somebody help me, Chad groans, feeling beads of sweat forming on his upper lip. 

 

 

“Better take him to the beauty salon first”, Kitten frowns, pulling Chad’s shirt sleeve up and looking at the fine blonde hairs on his arm. 

 

 

“What?!” Chad yelps. 

 

 

Oh no, no, no, no, no. I am not doing this assignment. Barnes can find someone else.

 

 

“Excuse me guys, errm, ladies. Gotta go the men’s room”, he mutters, rushing out of the office. 

 

 

He bolts into the men’s toilets, locking himself in one the nearest stall. He scrambles into his trouser pocket and pulls out his cell phone, scrolling down his contacts list and hitting the call button. 

 

 

Please pick up, he prays. 

 

 

The phone continues to ring before a pre-recoded message runs. 

 

 

“You’ve reached Jared Padalecki. I can’t come to the phone right now so leave a message”

 

 

Chad hit’s the end button and redials. 

 

 

Pick up, pick up, he chants.

 

 

When he’s about to give up and face his fate, Jared picks up with a breathless hello. 

 

 

“Jared! Thank god. You have to help me, dude”, he yelps. 

 

 

Chad hears murmuring and rustling on the other line. 

 

 

“Chad? What’s wrong?”, Jared asks a moment later, sounding more alert. 

 

 

“You got room for a computer geek over there at your little training camp?” Chad asks, trying to sound casual.

 

 

They won’t try to make me wear a dress there. 

 

the end.


End file.
